Je t'aime à mourir
by Rikurt36
Summary: Quand son nom est tiré pour participer aux Hunger Games, Jeffrey, du District Six, pensait mourir dès le Bain de Sang. Mais pourquoi ressent-il comme si quelqu'un cherchait à le préserver ?
1. Prologue

**Voici une nouvelle fiction, qui parle cette fois de Hunger Games. J'ai vu ce film trois fois (puis j'ai eu les deux premiers DVD à Noël) et depuis je ne pense plus qu'à en faire une fiction, avec les personnages de Glee, puisque j'aime cette série. J'espère que vous allez aimer autant que j'ai aimé écrire ce crossover.**

 **Résumé :** **Quand son nom est tiré pour participer aux Hunger Games, Jeffrey, du District Six, ne se doutait pas de ce qui allait lui arriver une fois dans l'arène…**

 **Disclaimer :** **Hunger Games et Glee ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Rating :** **K+**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Prologue : La Moisson.

JEFFREY

– Jeffrey Sterling !

Mon cœur s'arrêta. Un silence de mort régnait sur la Grand-Place du District Six. J'étais entouré de garçons et de filles de mon âge, qui attendaient comme moi la fin de la Moisson. Une main se posa sur mon épaule, réconfortante. C'était un garçon de ma classe, Thad Harwood, qui était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour moi.

Je déglutis difficilement et commençai à me diriger lentement vers le podium. Je gravis les marches, les mains moites et la peur me talonnant l'estomac.

– Viens, mon garçon, approche ! m'encouragea gaiement Terri, l'hôtesse du District Six, fraîchement débarquée du Capitole. Oh, regardez comme il est beau ! N'aie pas peur, allez, monte !

Ma haine envers les habitants du Capitole n'avait jamais été aussi grande. Ces gens à la pointe de la mode, riches et toujours heureux quoi qu'il arrive, me tapaient sur les nerfs. Ils avaient la fâcheuse habitude de tout le temps faire des phrases exclamatives et d'être tout le temps optimistes. A quoi bon être optimiste lorsque son nom venait d'être choisi pour participer aux Hunger Games ?

– Voilà, nous avons nos deux tributs ! s'exclama Terri sans arrêter de sourire. Jeffrey et Quinn, serrez-vous la main ! Toutes mes félicitations !

Je tournai la tête vers la gauche. La jeune fille blonde plutôt jolie, dont le nom venait d'être tiré juste avant le mien, paraissait plutôt calme. Elle me scruta puis me tendit la main. Je la serrai lentement, sans trop de conviction.

Des Pacificateurs nous escortèrent jusque dans l'hôtel de justice, où nous avions le droit à un dernier moment avec nos proches. Ma mère et mes trois jeunes frères arriveraient d'un moment à l'autre. Depuis que mon père était mort d'une pneumonie, cinq ans plus tôt, c'était moi qui m'occupais de ma famille. Ma mère était bien trop empotée et bien trop lâche pour aller dans la forêt avec les chasseurs et rapporter des proies.

Car oui, le District Six était le district de la chasse et de la pêche*. Quand j'avais onze ans, Thad m'avait proposé de l'accompagner, lui et son père, dans le bois dans le district. Je m'étais découvert un vrai don. J'étais très doué comme archer. Ensuite, le père de mon ami m'avait engagé dans ses équipes de chasse et, depuis, je travaillais pour lui. Parfois, je ramenais de belles prises à la maison, que ma mère cuisinait pour mes frères et moi. Nous vivions grâce à ça, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas assez. La famille Sterling était sûrement une des plus pauvres du District Six, et une de celles qui comptaient le plus de membres. C'est pour cela que, en tout, j'avais fait inscrire dix fois mon nom sur les listes pour les Jeux, en échange de tesserae**. Je n'avais pas été trop surpris quand mon nom avait été choisi. J'avais plus de chances que les autres d'être tiré.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur une femme blonde et trois petits garçons, tout aussi blonds.

– Jeff ! s'écria Ross, le plus jeune, celui de neuf ans, en sautant dans mes bras.

Je serrai mon frère contre moi, ainsi que Rocky et Riker. Ma mère attendait derrière nous. Elle et moi n'avions jamais été proches. Je lui en voulais toujours de m'avoir donné la responsabilité de notre famille pendant toutes ces années, de n'avoir rien fait pour s'occuper de mes frères.

– Tu vas gagner, hein, Jeff, tu vas gagner ? demanda Rocky.

– Bien sûr, murmurai-je.

Je me tournai vers ma mère. Elle me toisait durement, le regard affolé. Je pensai à lui demander de ne pas laisser les petits mourir de faim, mais je me dis que ça ne servirait à rien. Quoi qu'elle fasse, elle serait incapable de les tenir en vie plus d'une semaine. Son regard était fuyant, elle baissait les yeux. Je connaissais ce regard, celui qui voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ses propres enfants et qu'elle n'essaierait même pas.

Je soupirai et posai mes deux mains sur les épaules du plus grand de mes trois frères, Riker, qui venait d'avoir onze ans.

– Ecoute-moi bien, Riker. Tu vas prendre ma place, d'accord ? Tu vas bien t'occuper de Ross, de Rocky, et de Maman. Tu sais comment chasser, je t'ai montré. Demande au père de Thad, il t'emmènera. C'est toi maintenant, l'homme de la maison.

– Oui, Jeff. Je te promets que je m'occuperai d'eux.

Je souris faiblement et enlaçai mon jeune frère. Il s'agrippa à moi et pleura silencieusement.

– Ne pleure pas, Rik'. Je vais revenir, d'accord ?

– D'accord, dit-il en reniflant. Je t'aime, Jeff.

Je fis un dernier câlin à mes trois frères et leur dis :

– Je t'aime aussi, Riker. Je vous aime tous les trois, et Maman aussi.

Ma mère cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, restant muette. Les trois garçons se séparèrent de moi et regagnèrent les jupes de ma mère. Dans un dernier regard, alors que ma famille allait partir, je murmurai à l'adresse de Stormie Sterling :

– Ne les laisse pas regarder.

* * *

* J'invente, bien entendu. Je n'ai aucune idée de la spécialité du District Six.

** Equivalent d'un an d'approvisionnement en blé et en huile pour une personne. Lorsqu'on veut obtenir du tesserae, il faut inscrire son nom sur les listes d'éligibilité pour les Hunger Games.

* * *

 **Au fait j'ai une question : quel est votre Hunger Games préféré (en film)** **? Un, deux, ou trois** **?**


	2. Le Capitole

**Tout d'abord. Merci à ces quelques reviewers, vous êtes adorables !**

 **Juju.15 :** **Hey je suis super contente d'avoir une de tes reviews ça commençait à me manquer depuis tout ce temps, haha. Moi ça va très bien, et toi ? Les vacances ? Pour ton "enfin"... Oui je sais je mets du temps à poster, mais j'ai le bac en ce moment, puis je me suis un peu déconnecté de ce site (ça va faire peut-être un an que je n'y vais plus régulièrement). Ah contente que tu aimes toi aussi Hunger Games et que cette suite du prologue te fasse plaisir ! Bonne lecture et merci encore d'être fidèle à mon actualité !** **  
**

 **BemyCoffeeOrder :** **Bonjour ! Ah je ne savais pas que tu les avais toutes lues, eh bien ça me fait vraiment plaisir, merci ! Ce qui me fait encore plus plaisir c'est ta review ici haha, c'est gentil ! Ah tu as bien aimé Like a Three Six ? Tant mieux, et c'est vrai qu'elle était plus longue que les autres en terme de chapitres. Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Et voilà enfin ce premier chapitre tant attendu...**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 1 : Le Capitole.

JEFFREY

Je voyais le paysage du District Six défiler par les vitres du train. Tout ce que j'avais connu, tout ce que j'aimais, était en train de disparaitre de ma vue. Je tournai discrètement la tête vers la jolie blonde près de moi. Quinn Fabray. Je la connaissais depuis que j'étais petit. Nous allions dans la même école, même si elle avait un an de moins que moi. Tous les garçons du district étaient amoureux d'elle. Chaque mois, elle avait un petit ami différent.

– Ça va te manquer ? demanda-t-elle.

Je levai les yeux vers elle. Son regard vert me toisait durement. Je hochai la tête pour toute réponse. Je n'avais jamais été très bavard, surtout avec les filles.

– Je te connais, reprit Quinn. Mon père chasse dans la même équipe que toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais très doué à l'arc.

J'acquiesçai. La fille soupira devant mon manque total d'enthousiaste et détourna les yeux.

– Ton nom était inscrit combien de fois ?

– Dix, marmonnai-je.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

– _Dix_? répéta-t-elle. Mais tu as quoi ? Seize ans ? Ce n'est pas possible…

– On est cinq, dans ma famille. Et on a vraiment besoin du tesserae. On est très pauvres.

Elle hocha la tête, soudain compréhensive. Alors qu'elle allait poser une autre question, la porte de notre wagon s'ouvrit en grand. Terri entra, toute joyeuse.

– Vous voilà donc ! Vous appreniez à faire connaissance, c'est ça ? Oh, comme je suis contente que deux si beaux tributs aient été choisis cette année ! Regardez-vous, on pourrait vous prendre pour deux frères et sœurs !

Terri nous sourit faussement puis s'approcha de Quinn. Elle toucha ses longs cheveux blonds et s'extasia :

– Oh mon Dieu ! Si vous saviez comme j'aimerais avoir une petite fille ! J'adore les cheveux, pouvoir passer ma main dedans… Si j'avais une fille, j'aimerais que ce soit toi !

– Pour me voir mourir juste après ? questionna la blonde avec une certaine arrogance.

Terri cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis répondit :

– Non, pas du tout ! Tu m'as comprise, enfin.

Soudain, Terri fronça les sourcils et fureta dans la pièce.

– Will n'est pas là ? s'enquit-elle.

Nous haussâmes les épaules. Will Schuester, mentor du District Six depuis sa victoire aux soixante-quatrièmes Hunger Games, était un homme plutôt jovial, aux cheveux châtains et bouclés, qui était toujours heureux de rencontrer de nouveaux tributs.

– Je crois qu'il est au wagon buffet, hasarda Quinn.

– Ne bougez pas, je vais tout de suite le chercher ! pailla Terri en sortant.

Quinn se leva et commença à suivre Terri, alors que cette dernière venait à peine de refermer la porte du wagon.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? Elle a dit de ne pas bouger.

– Je n'aime pas qu'on me donne des ordres, répondit la blonde dans un sourire éblouissant.

Je crus même la voir me faire un clin d'œil. Soudain, tous mes sens furent en alerte. Je venais de comprendre son petit jeu. Elle essayait de m'amadouer, de s'attirer mes faveurs, et elle voulait sûrement celles des autres. Elle voulait que j'aie pitié d'elle, plus tard, dans les Jeux, et que je la laisse le plus longtemps possible en vie. Mais ça ne marcherait pas avec moi. Non, ça ne marcherait pas.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me mis debout et la suivis. Le wagon buffet était un peu plus loin, et nous y arrivâmes très vite. Terri et Will discutaient tranquillement en mangeant des biscuits secs.

– Ah, vous êtes là, les enfants ! Parfait ! s'exclama Terri. Nous vous attendions !

J'observai silencieusement Will. L'homme devait avoir la trentaine. Il nous scrutait sans rien dire. Il devait sûrement avoir vu le tirage des noms, quelques heures plus tôt, vu que cet instant était diffusé sur tous les téléviseurs. Finalement, il s'avança vers Quinn et dit :

– Tu dois être Quinn Fabray. Tu es ravissante.

– Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire plus que magnifique, en tendant une main au mentor, qu'il baisa.

Puis Will s'approcha de moi. Je faisais presque une tête de plus que lui.

– Jeffrey Sterling, c'est ça ? Enchanté.

Nous nous serrâmes la main puis il dit :

– Bon ! Maintenant, passons à table ! La Moisson, moi, ça me donne faim ! Pas vous ?

Nous nous assîmes à table et commençâmes à manger. Ce ne fut que maintenant que je réalisai toute la richesse des lieux. Les murs étaient tapissés de luxueux tableaux, le sol était recouvert de moquette chère, les tables étaient en acajou et étaient recouvertes de nattes en satin blanc. Et la nourriture était tout à fait somptueuse. Des travers de porc à la cannelle, du riz aux courgettes et aux oignons, du pain de campagne, du pâté de canard, du veau mijoté à la sauce tomate, tout ce que je n'avais jamais pu m'offrir.

Je restai quelques secondes devant les plats, ébahi. Quinn, elle, ne faisait pas tant de manières. Elle vivait dans une famille riche, et avait l'habitude du luxe. Je me pourléchai les lèvres et me servis du riz.

– Par quoi commençons-nous ? demanda la blonde, qui semblait avoir hâte de tout connaitre.

– Nous avons tout le temps, tout le temps, pour ça ! lui indiqua Will. Il s'écoulera au moins une journée avant que nous arrivions au Capitole.

Nous continuâmes donc notre repas, parlant de tout sauf des Hunger Games. Terri était vraiment très enjouée, et Will mangeait avec appétit. Quinn servait son sourire ravissant toutes les deux secondes. Moi, je me contentais de hocher la tête quelques fois tout en me remplissant un peu l'estomac. Pendant le repas, j'essayai d'étudier discrètement la blonde.

Quinn était quelqu'un qui obtenait ce qu'elle voulait grâce à son charme. Je le remarquai tout de suite. Elle ne se lassait pas de sourire faussement à Terri ou à Will à chacun de leurs dires.

Alors que nous avions fini de manger, nous nous dirigeâmes vers un autre wagon, tout aussi somptueux que les autres, où trônaient des canapés, des sofas, des fauteuils, des chaises… Je m'installai avec discrétion dans un petit fauteuil, un peu à l'écart. Terri alluma le téléviseur et je vis le sigle des Hunger Games, accompagné de l'hymne. Nous étions en train de regarder la rediffusion de la Moisson de tous les districts.

Dans le District Un, un garçon du nom de Hunter Clarington et une fille du nom de Marley Rose se portent volontaires. Le garçon a l'air fort et puissant, arrogant aussi. La jeune fille a l'air déterminée et agile.

Dans le District Deux, Santana Lopez est tirée au sort et Sebastian Smythe se porte volontaire. La fille semble être une vraie tueuse. Le garçon a des airs hautains.

Dans le District Trois, une fille d'environ quatorze ans est choisie. Elle s'appelle Rachel Berry. Le nom de Nicholas Duval est tiré. Il est brun et petit, plutôt mignon.

Dans le District Quatre, Brody Weston et Kitty Wilde se portent volontaires. Ils ont tous les deux l'air malin et assez musclés. Normal pour des carrières.

Dans le District Cinq, Matt Rutherford est choisi. C'est un garçon plutôt bien bâti de seulement treize ans. L'autre tribut s'appelle Sugar Motta et doit avoir moins de quinze ans.

Dans le District Six, je revois le nom de Quinn Fabray pioché, puis le mien. Je me vois monter doucement les marches du podium, puis serrer sans conviction la main de Quinn, Terri qui est ravie.

Dans le District Sept, Wesley Montgomery et Tina Cohen-Chang sont tirés. Ils sont tous les deux asiatiques.

Dans le District Huit, Sam Evans est choisi, puis Brittany Pierce. Celle-ci a l'air un peu stupide pour une fille de dix-sept ans.

Dans le District Neuf, Rory Flanagan et Robin Sylvester – la fille de la célèbre vainqueur des cinquantièmes Hunger Games – qui n'a pas plus de douze ans, sont piochés.

Dans le District Dix, ce sont Finn Hudson et Emma Pillsbury qui sont tirés au sort. La petite fille rousse doit avoir douze ans, la pauvre.

Dans le District Onze, les tributs s'appellent Jake Puckerman et Mercedes Jones. Ils ont l'air en bonne santé, même s'ils viennent d'un des pires districts.

Dans le dernier district, le Douze, Blaine Anderson et Suzie Piment sont piochés. Le garçon doit avoir seize ans, mais est plutôt famélique.

L'hymne retentit de nouveau et Teri éteignit le téléviseur.

– Vous avez vu les garçons du Un et du Deux ? Ils ont l'air robuste ! J'espère qu'ils ne seront pas aussi cruels que l'année dernière !

Après un petit silence, Quinn demanda à Will :

– Alors ? Vous allez nous conseiller ?

Will sourit et acquiesça.

– Première règle : rester en vie. Vous ne devez penser qu'à ça. Une fois dans l'arène, ce sera votre principal objectif. La première chose à faire est d'attraper un sac – il y en a souvent à la Corne d'Abondance – et de courir chercher un abri. Et un point d'eau. N'oubliez pas que…

Et ça continua ainsi jusqu'au soir. Je fus étonné par la qualité des chambres. Draps brodés, rideaux de velours, table de chevet en bois de chêne… Après avoir pris un bain d'environ une demi-heure, je me glissai sous les draps légers, en sous-vêtements. Mon sommeil fut lourd et je ne me réveillai que vers neuf heures. Quinn était déjà attablée avec Will en train de discuter bruyamment. A peine s'ils remarquèrent mon entrée. Pendant le reste de la matinée, Will nous conseilla et Terri resta près de nous.

En début d'après-midi, après un déjeuner copieux, nous arrivâmes à la gare de Panem. Une multitude de gens étaient là, excités à l'idée de voir les nouveaux tributs du District Six. Quinn alla à la fenêtre en souriant et en faisant des signes de la main au public. Elle me dit de venir, mais je restai seul dans mon coin.

Quand nous sortîmes du train, des gardes nous escortèrent jusqu'au centre de Transformation, où on s'occupait de nous rendre présentables. On m'épila les aisselles et les sourcils, on me mit une mousse spéciale pour rendre mes cheveux blonds éclatants, on me blanchit les dents, on étala une crème purifiante sur ma peau, etc.

Après plusieurs heures de travail, on me laissa dans la salle de Transformation, seul et nu. Je me levai et allai m'observer dans le miroir. J'eus un haut-le-corps. J'étais tout simplement beau. Très beau, même. Je tournai lentement sur moi-même pour me voir sous toutes les coutures.

– Oui, tu es magnifique.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Un homme, grand aux cheveux blonds vénitiens, d'environ vingt ans, se tenait à l'entrée. Il me toisait dans un sourire. Gêné, je positionnai mes mains de façon à ce qu'il ne me voie pas entièrement. Il rit et lança :

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ton corps. Tu es splendide. Et puis tu vas bien être obligé de me le montrer si tu veux que je prenne tes mesures.

Je rougis et me mordis la lèvre.

– Tu permets ? demanda-t-il en montrant mon corps.

J'acquiesçai. Il tourna autour de moi en observant minutieusement chaque millimètre carré de mon anatomie. Finalement, il me tendit un peignoir que j'enfilai en vitesse.

– Je m'appelle Adam, finit-il par dire.

– Jeffrey.

– Je sais, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Nous discutâmes pendant plus d'une heure. Mais j'évitai de trop parler. A vrai dire, je détestais ouvrir la bouche. A la fin, il conclut :

– Pour la cérémonie d'ouverture, j'ai décidé de vous habiller, toi et Quinn, avec quelque chose de remarquable, quelque chose qui capte l'attention. Toi, tu seras torse nu, et tu auras un pantalon vert serré, avec une cape de la même couleur, qui scintillera et produira de petites silhouettes d'animaux sauvages quand la cape volera. Sur tes cheveux, on mettra une poudre qui permet de créer des étincelles vertes. Parce que le District Six est le district de la chasse, et de la pêche. J'espère que les Juges et le public vont apprécier.

Je hochai lentement la tête.

* * *

Le soir même, j'étais dans les coulisses, sur un chariot vert-bleu tiré par deux chevaux blancs, l'un avec des brides et rennes de couleur verte, l'autre avec le même attirail mais d'une couleur bleutée. Quinn était près de moi, dans une tenue similaire à la mienne, quoiqu'entièrement bleue. La blonde portait un pantalon moulant bleu, et son torse était seulement vêtu d'une brassière de la couleur de la mer, mettant en valeur sa poitrine. Sa cape était pareille à la mienne, mais bleue. Le long de ses cheveux brillants, Adam avait appliqué la même poudre utilisée sur ma tête, rendant le blond scintillant et bleuté. Je compris alors que je représentais la chasse, et qu'elle représentait la pêche. Quinn était vraiment belle. Je vis les autres stylistes donner des conseils de dernière minute à leurs tributs.

– Jeffrey, Quinn ?

Nous baissâmes les yeux. Adam nous souriait.

– Faites tout ce qu'il faut pour que le public vous aime, d'accord ? Pour toi, Quinn, il n'y aura aucun problème. Jeffrey… Fais des efforts, s'il te plait.

J'acquiesçai lentement.

– Je sais que tu peux le faire, dit Adam en me donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

La musique débuta et Adam nous souhaita bonne chance en s'écartant, allant voir le styliste du District Trois, un châtain aux yeux bleus avec des habits assez particuliers.

Le chariot du District Un s'avança, suivi du Deux, du Trois, du Quatre, du Cinq et enfin du Six. Nous sortîmes des coulisses, sous les applaudissements du public. Nos capes commencèrent à voler et, comme l'avait dit Adam, on pouvait distinguer de petits animaux de forêt de couleur verte qui couraient sur la cape. Celle de Quinn, par contre, offrait la vue de petits êtres marins semblant sortir de la cape comme de l'eau pour replonger dedans l'instant d'après. Ça donnait vraiment un effet fantastique. Je me vis sur le grand écran. Mes cheveux, plus blonds et bien coiffés que jamais, étaient parsemés de petites étincelles vertes éblouissantes. Quinn, elle, était plus belle que n'importe qui. Elle souriait à tout le monde en faisant des signes de la main. Je me remémorai les conseils d'Adam. En soupirant, je me mis à sourire faussement au public et je fis coucou aux Juges. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose m'agripper la main. Je tournai la tête vers Quinn. Nos mains étaient entrelacées. Écœuré, je retirai vivement ma main.

– Donne-moi ta main, ordonna-t-elle durement. Les gens vont aimer. Donne.

Je déglutis devant tant d'autorité. Finalement, je la laissai me prendre la main. Elle souleva fièrement nos mains enlacées. La foule cria de joie. Nous arrivâmes enfin dans le Grand Cirque. Tout le monde se tut, et le président Snow fit son discours. Après un dernier tour de chariot, nous retournâmes en coulisses. Dès que nous fûmes hors de vue du public, je retirai brusquement ma main de celle de Quinn. Elle arqua un sourcil puis releva le menton, indifférente. Adam, qui était avec le même styliste châtain du District Trois, vint nous voir.

– Vous étiez ravissants ! Je suis fier de vous, spécialement de toi, Jeffrey. Tu as fait des efforts. Et belle initiative, Quinn. Le public aime quand les tributs d'un même district sont proches.

– Vos costumes étaient vraiment très beaux. Je te reconnais là-dedans, Adam, dit l'autre styliste.

– Merci, Kurt. Les tiens aussi étaient magnifiques.

– Heureusement que tu ne les as pas, ceux du District Trois. La fille ne fait que parler d'elle et de ses ambitions quand elle aura gagné, et le garçon ne dit rien, il reste dans son coin et réfléchit. C'est très pénible.

Kurt sourit à Adam avant de retourner vers les tributs du District Trois.

* * *

 **Alors qu'en dîtes-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, vous savez comme j'aime y répondre et surtout savoir vos pensées sur mon travail !**


	3. Le centre d'entraînement et l'interview

**BemyCoffeeOrder :** **Salut merci pour ta review ! Et malheureusement tu te rendras vite compte des maigres chances d'avoir du Klaine (l'un est styliste et l'autre tribut...) Et pour le Kadam tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Désolée mais j'aime ce couple ils sont mignons !**

 **Juju.15 :** **Hey non je me fiche que tu te répètes du moment que tu me prouves que tu as lu le chapitre ! Oui Rachel et d'autres sont jeunes, je ne peux pas mettre des tributs de seize ans exclusivement. Prends par exemple Emma Pillsbury, ici elle a douze ans ! Et pour te répondre le bac n'était pas dur j'ai eu mes résultats hier (17 à l'oral de Français, 18 en Sciences, 19 aux TPE et 20 à l'écrit de Français) donc voilà ! Enjoy this new chapter**

 **Voili voilou un peu d'attente pour vous mes chers lecteurs mais lisez ce chapitre et laissez-moi savoir vos impressions (ou si jamais vous avez des questions...)**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 2 : Le centre d'entraînement et l'interview.

JEFFREY

Pendant les trois jours suivants, nous dûmes nous préparer pour les Jeux, dans le centre d'entraînement. Ça avait pour but de nous enseigner comment survivre, nous battre, et résister aux éventuels obstacles dans l'arène. Will m'avait conseillé de ne pas utiliser d'arc pendant l'entraînement, pour cacher mon talent.

Le premier jour d'entraînement fut calme. Le deuxième, un peu plus mouvementé, resta ancré dans ma mémoire.

J'étais près de Quinn et nous regardions le garçon du Un en train de jeter des couteaux sur une cible. Il devait en avoir une dizaine, tous posés derrière lui. Le grand brun ne manquait jamais sa cible, et l'atteignait toujours en plein cœur.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait que deux couteaux et que le tribut tirait le troisième, Quinn, agile et discrète comme le vent, le sourire aux lèvres, fit un pas en avant et prit délicatement une des deux armes restantes et la glissa dans son pantalon, cachant le manche avec son t-shirt. Elle me fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna, se plaçant quelques mètres derrière moi.

Quand je me retournai pour la suivre des yeux, je rencontrai le regard concentré du garçon brun du District Trois, dont le nom m'échappait. Il devait avoir à peu près mon âge, seize ans, mais faisait une tête de moins que moi. Ses yeux regardaient fixement l'endroit où le couteau que Quinn avait volé était posé quelques instants plus tôt. Soudain, il leva le regard vers moi puis cligna des yeux. Gêné, je fuis son regard et me retournai. Le garçon du Un cherchait son couteau des yeux. Il fronça les sourcils puis lança assez fort :

– Où est mon couteau ? Qui m'a pris mon couteau ?

Son regard tomba sur la personne la plus proche de lui. Moi. Il eut un rictus mauvais et se dirigea vers moi. Il m'empoigna par le col de mon t-shirt et me plaqua contre une colonne en acier. Ma tête heurta le métal et il me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

– C'est toi ? me hurla-t-il presque. C'est toi qui m'as pris mon couteau ? Avoue-le ! Allez, rends-le-moi immédiatement ! Dépêche-toi ou je te tue maintenant et à mains nues !

Alors que j'allai bégayer quelque chose d'inaudible, quelqu'un s'interposa entre le garçon du Un et moi. Je distinguai une chevelure brune se glisser entre les corps de mon adversaire et le mien.

– Lâche-le, ordonna une voix puissante et autoritaire. Lâche-le _tout de suite_.

Je vis le carrière rire.

– Tu veux te battre, Trois ? Vous deux contre moi ?

– On n'a pas le droit de se battre autre part que dans l'arène. Mais une fois là-bas, je me ferai un plaisir de te regarder mourir. Je m'occuperai personnellement de te tuer.

Le garçon du District Un explosa de rire devant la menace du brun, beaucoup plus petit que lui.

– Et tu crois que tu me fais peur ? T'es pas plus grand qu'un gamin de douze ans, et tu prends tes grands airs.

Le garçon du Trois poussa le carrière et le garçon du Un me lâcha. Je portai une main à mon cou et me massai discrètement.

– Je suis peut-être petit, mais moi quand j'ai eu douze ans, je ne me suis pas entrainé pour gagner les Hunger Games. Je ne suis pas un tricheur. Si je gagne, ce sera avec ce que j'ai dans le ventre.

Le garçon du Un haussa les sourcils. Après quelques secondes, la rage remplaça l'étonnement et il prit le tribut brun des deux mains pour le soulever à une vingtaine de centimètres du sol.

– T'aurais jamais dû me dire ça ! Je vais te tuer, peu importe si on a le droit ou pas ! Je ne suis _pas_ un tricheur !

Il le frappa au visage mais le brun esquiva vivement l'attaque. Une fille aux cheveux longs et bruns arriva et prit le bras du tribut de carrière.

– Hunter, arrête ! Tu vas te faire disqualifier ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine. On le tuera dans l'arène.

Ledit Hunter soupira et, après avoir lancé un regard tueur au tribut brun, il l'envoya quelques mètres plus loin. Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'avançai vers mon sauveur. Hunter et la fille du Un partirent plus loin, tandis que je voyais Quinn sourire de toutes ses dents, fière d'elle. Le garçon du Trois était sur les coudes. Je lui tendis la main et il me regarda intensément. Il prit finalement ma main et je l'aidai à se relever. Nous nous regardâmes un instant dans les yeux puis il me lâcha la main et s'éloigna.

Le dernier jour d'entrainement fut plutôt calme, même si Hunter continuait de me lancer des regards assassins.

* * *

Pendant les séances privées avec les Juges, j'utilisai mon arc et le jury eut l'air plutôt impressionné. Il ne parlait pas et me fixait seulement.

Le soir, le présentateur, Rod Remington, nous indiqua les résultats. Quinn obtint un huit et moi un dix. Terri fut ravie.

– Bravo, Jeffrey ! Un _dix_! C'est vraiment formidable.

Quinn me fixait avec dédain et une pointe de jalousie.

* * *

Quelques jours après, Adam vint me préparer pour l'interview précédant les Jeux. Il me vêtit d'un bel ensemble vert-bleu, qui rappelait mon district et la cérémonie d'ouverture.

Je vis sur le téléviseur la fille du Un passer. Puis Hunter. Il avait l'air sûr de lui et misait tout sur l'intimidation. Puis vinrent les tributs du District Deux. Ensuite, ce fut mon sauveur, celui du Trois. Il parut réservé, et répondit aux questions de Rod sans y apporter trop de détails. Ce fut ensuite le tour du District Quatre, puis Cinq et enfin Quinn monta sur le plateau. Elle était ravissante, dans une robe bleue, avec son phare à paupière de la même couleur claire, faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraude. Rod lui posa des questions plus personnelles. Elle souriait tout le temps et riait beaucoup. Encore cette fichue stratégie, songeai-je.

– Quinn, dis-moi. Toi qui es si jolie, tu dois bien avoir un petit ami, là-bas, dans ton district ?

Elle rit aux éclats puis reprit, un peu plus sérieuse :

– Pas vraiment. On va dire que je l'aime, que je suis presque sûre qu'il m'aime aussi, mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Si Quinn savait un garçon amoureux d'elle, elle allait directement le voir pour sortir avec lui, en général. Enfin, c'est ce que j'avais compris en seize années à vivre dans le même district qu'elle. Mais pourquoi mentait-elle donc ?

– Comment ça ? Nous voulons plus de renseignements, n'est-ce pas ?

La foule lui cria « Oui ! »

– Eh bien… J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de vivre une histoire d'amour avec lui en ce moment.

– Ecoute-moi, Quinn. Tu vas entrer dans l'arène. Et tu vas gagner pour lui. Puis tu rentreras dans ton district et je peux t'assurer que vous vivrez la plus belle des histoires d'amour.

Elle rit de nouveau puis répondit :

– Je ne pense pas, Rod.

– Pourquoi ?

– Jeffrey est venu ici avec moi.

Mon cœur rata un battement. Quinn prétendait m'aimer. Et elle prétendait que je l'aimais aussi. Will, qui était près de moi et qui allait bientôt rejoindre le public, me dit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Jeffrey. Elle fait ça pour le jeu. Elle veut attirer les sponsors. Tu fois faire comme si tu l'aimais aussi.

– Mais je ne l'aime pas du tout !

– C'est juste que le public doit y croire.

– Je ne veux pas qu'il y croie ! m'énervai-je.

– S'il te plait. Ne gâche pas toutes tes chances d'avoir des sponsors.

– Je me fiche des sponsors ! m'écriai-je presque. Je ne veux pas avoir affaire avec elle !

J'étais hors de moi. L'interview se termina et j'entrai plutôt énervé sur le plateau. Je me concentrai puis redevint calme. Je serrai sans conviction la main de Rod.

– Bonsoir, mon garçon !

Après plusieurs questions anodines, celle qui me préoccupait vraiment arriva :

– Alors ? Est-ce vrai, ce que ton amie Quinn racontait ? Vous êtes vraiment des amants ?

Je regardai dans le public, cherchant Will des yeux. Mais ce fut le regard d'Adam que je croisai. Il était perçant et calme. Le styliste haussa les épaules comme pour dire « Fais comme tu le sens ». Je hochai la tête et répondis très posément, me concentrant pour que les mensonges suivants paraissent le plus vrais possible :

– J'aime bien Quinn. Elle est vraiment très belle et elle est gentille avec moi. Je ne savais pas qu'elle m'aimait. J'en suis touché. J'aimerais beaucoup sortir avec elle, seulement… Il y a cette personne dont je suis amoureux et je ne suis prêt à offrir mon cœur qu'à elle seule.

Le public fit des « Oh… » déçus ou attendris. Rod hocha la tête, compréhensif, et dit :

– Ah, l'amour… Aussi beau que complexe !

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et poursuivit :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Jeffrey. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger. Cette fille que tu aimes, tu l'auras, ne t'en fais pas.

J'acquiesçai et me levai, vu que l'interview était terminée. J'allai dans nos appartements. Quinn, Will, Terri et Adam étaient là. Je lançai un regard assassin à la blonde et filai dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et m'endormis, plus en colère que jamais.

* * *

– Jeffrey ? murmura une voix.

Mon cœur battit plus vite à la pensée que ça pourrait être Quinn. Mais les intonations étaient celles d'un homme, alors j'ouvris les yeux. Adam était assis près de moi et il me caressait les cheveux.

– Adam ? fis-je.

– Oui. Ça va ?

– Ça peut aller…

– Ce que tu as dit à l'interview n'était pas trop mal. Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi Quinn dans son jeu.

– Je déteste cette fille.

Adam soupira et me caressa les cheveux.

– Moi non plus, je ne l'aime pas. En vérité… Je n'ai jamais aimé les filles.

Je levai les yeux.

– Qu- Quoi ?

– Tu vois ce styliste du District Trois ? Kurt.

– Oui.

– On est… plus que de simples amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je déglutis et clignai plusieurs fois des yeux. Adam et Kurt étaient… ?

– Vous êtes ensemble ?

Adam regarda aux alentours, comme s'il craignait qu'on nous entende, et hocha lentement la tête.

– Alors… Tu es gay ?

Il acquiesça.

– Ne parlons plus de ça. Je veux que personne ne soit au courant.

– Je me tairai. Tu peux me faire confiance.

– Je sais. Je te fais déjà confiance.

Je souris. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'adorais Adam. Plus qu'un simple ami, c'était comme un frère à qui je pouvais me confier.

– Toi et moi, on a plus de points communs que tu ne l'imagines, dit Adam, mystérieux.

De quoi voulait-il parler ? Avant que j'aie pu le questionner sur ça, il changea de sujet :

– Allons affronter Quinn !

Il me prit la main et me guida jusque dans le salon. Terri, Will et Quinn discutaient de stratégie. Quand la blonde me vit, elle me jeta un regard de tueuse. Je m'assis sur un fauteuil et restai muet.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Quinn, énervée. Pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ce que Will t'a dit ? Ça aurait pu nous rapporter des sponsors ! M'embrasser une ou deux fois, ça t'aurait tué ? Les sponsors, c'est tout ce qu'on a, une fois dans l'arène. Et tu viens de gâcher toutes nos chances d'en avoir !

– Je ne veux pas faire équipe avec toi. Je ne veux faire équipe avec personne. Je veux être seul.

– Je ne parlais pas d'une alliance ! Juste, nous retrouver si un de nous deux a besoin de quelque chose, nous faire un câlin, échanger des mots doux, peut-être s'embrasser une fois, pour avoir des parachutes !

Je détournai les yeux de la furie qui se tenait devant moi.

– Je ne veux rien faire avec toi.

Choquée et vexée, elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et releva le menton. Elle se leva et partit.

– Ne compte plus sur moi pour te venir en aide pour quoi que ce soit, dit-elle avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre.

Will et Terri levaient les yeux au ciel. Adam souriait et hochait la tête, réjoui.

* * *

 **Fini pour aujourd'hui ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !**


	4. Le Bain de Sang

**Un peu de retard** **? Boh le retard est dans mes veines à présent, alors ça ne fait rien** **! De toute façon, peu de gens lisent cette fiction, c'est dommage elle promet réellement d'être pas mal.**

 **Mais je remercie toujours les personnes qui me lisent.**

 **BemyCoffeeOrder** **:** **Hey merci pour ces félicitations** **! Je pense que le Klaine tombera bel et bien à l'eau désolée (Kurt est styliste du District Trois et Blaine un tribut du District Douze, leur amour est impossible). Huntbastian** **ou Sebandler** **? Hum non pas de Chandler ici, mais je ne pense pas que le Huntbastian sera de vigueur. Merci pour ta review, et fais-toi plaisir avec ce nouveau chapitre** **!**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 3 : Le Bain de Sang.

JEFFREY

J'étais devant le tube qui allait me porter dans l'arène. Je tremblais de tous mes membres et je n'osais plus bouger. Une porte s'ouvrit derrière moi et quelqu'un entra. Je pensais d'abord à Will ou à Terri et, avec un frisson, à Quinn. Mais je reconnus ces pas légers et feutrés, ainsi que le parfum de l'homme.

– Adam ? murmurai-je d'une voix faible.

– Oui, c'est moi.

Je me retournai et, sans savoir pourquoi, je sautai dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que je faisais à un câlin à un homme – en-dehors de mes frères – et je dus admettre qu'être dans les bras d'Adam n'était pas inconfortable. Il me serra fort contre lui et me chuchota dans l'oreille :

– Jeffrey, tu peux le faire. Je sais que tu peux gagner.

Je hochai la tête en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient déjà sur mes joues.

– Je ne veux pas mourir.

– Tu ne mourras pas. Je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue, chose que personne n'avait jamais faite, et me poussa doucement dans le tube. Je me sentis soulevé. Je collai ma main sur la vitre transparente et Adam me sourit tristement alors que le tube montait.

La lumière m'aveugla quelques instants. Quand je vis que les autres tributs et moi étions sur des plateformes ancrées dans du sable, je déglutis. Nous étions sur une île. Derrière nous, la mer était calme et les vagues venaient s'écraser sur la plage. Quand je vis la forêt à une centaine de mètres plus loin, je soupirai de soulagement. Au moins, je serai dans un milieu que je connaissais. Je resterai tout le temps dans la forêt et n'irai pas sur la plage.

Je regardai autour de moi. Je distinguai Quinn, qui m'ignora superbement. Hunter me lança un regard imprégné de haine. Le garçon du District Trois hocha la tête dans ma direction, comme pour me souhaiter bonne chance. Je plissai les yeux et acquiesçai silencieusement.

Je tournai la tête vers la Corne d'Abondance, attendant que le compte à rebours atteigne zéro. En quelques secondes, je m'interrogeai mentalement. Fallait-il que je me mêle aux autres pour attraper un arc et des flèches ? Ou, au contraire, devais-je m'éclipser le plus vite possible ?

« Joyeux Hunger Games ! » dit la voix de Rod Remington. « Et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! »

Une sorte de signal sonore se fit entendre et tout le monde se rua vers la Corne d'Abondance. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, je me lançai avec eux. Deux ou trois tributs partirent sans rien prendre, préférant éviter le Bain de Sang. Les carrières s'emparèrent des meilleures armes et commencèrent déjà à tuer les plus faibles. Une rousse de douze ans tomba, un couteau de Hunter dans le ventre. La fille de Sue Sylvester se fit tuer par la brune du Deux.

Je courais toujours, les yeux fixés sur l'arc. Enfin, j'exécutai un saut considérable et attrapai le carquois et l'arme dans ma main droite. Par chance, un sac tomba avec. Je le pris et commençai à courir vers la forêt, quand quelqu'un me barra la route. C'était le garçon du Quatre, un tribut de carrière, grand et musclé, avec une épée dans la main. Décocher une flèche maintenant mettrait trop de temps, alors je fis un saut de côté et pris les jambes à mon cou, courant de plus en plus vite. Quelque chose m'attrapa le t-shirt et me cloua au sol. Le garçon du District Quatre se tenait au-dessus de moi, l'épée levée bien haut, prêt à me l'écraser sur le crâne. Je pris désespérément mon arc, mais je savais que je ne serai pas assez rapide pour tuer le garçon avant que lui me tue.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait abattre l'épée et que je venais de prendre une flèche dans mon carquois, un couteau transperça l'air et vint se planter dans le bras du carrière. Il hurla de douleur et je tournai la tête vers la droite. Le garçon du Trois accourait vers nous, un sac sur le dos, une multitude de couteaux et de shurikens sur lui. Il me fixa bizarrement puis cria :

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Cours !

Je reculai, toujours sur le sable, me relevai puis me mis à courir vers la forêt. Pendant plus de cinq minutes, je courus, courus, courus, jusqu'à ce que j'en aie mal aux jambes et à la tête. Je m'étais raflé sur des ronces, et mon bras saignait un peu. Je m'arrêtai de courir et regardai où je me trouvais. Il y avait de grands arbres aux gros troncs tout autour de moi, des fougères et autres herbes à mes pieds. Je n'avais pas rencontré une seule source d'eau pendant ma course.

Je décidai de marcher encore un peu. Peut-être que je trouverai un meilleur abri que les arbres. Après plusieurs minutes, alors que mon bras avait déjà arrêté de saigner, je décidai de me poster sous un énorme rocher, qui me dissimulerait des autres tributs.

Je pris mon sac à dos et le vidai avec précaution. Il contenait une gourde vide, des biscuits secs, une corde, un anorak, un sac de couchage, un flacon de teinture d'iode, une boîte d'allumettes et une pomme. Pas mal. Le seul problème était l'eau. Il fallait rapidement que je trouve un lac, une rivière, un fleuve, n'importe quoi.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Il me restait peut-être une heure avant le coucher du soleil. Dans les Hunger Games, ils faisaient tout pour que ça se termine vite. Surtout le premier jour. Trop tard pour chercher de l'eau ou un meilleur abri. Demain, je consacrerai ma journée à chasser et à trouver de l'eau.

Je m'enroulai dans mon sac de couchage et mangeai un biscuit. Je m'étais préparé à mourir de faim dans l'arène. Je n'avais pas habitué mon estomac à trop savourer les plats du Capitole. Je ne tenais pas à mourir de faim dès le troisième jour.

Le sceau du Capitole éclaira l'obscurité de la nuit. C'était la récapitulation des morts, avec leur visage et le nom de leur district. Je comptai silencieusement le nombre de morts sur mes doigts. Aucun carrière n'était mort, ce n'était pas étonnant. Les deux du District Cinq. Les deux du Neuf – dont la fille de Sue Sylvester. Les deux du Dix. La fille du Onze. La fille du Douze. Huit morts en tout. C'était toujours au Bain de Sang qu'il y avait le plus de victimes.

Je me surpris à penser au petit brun du District Trois. Après tout, il m'avait sauvé à deux reprises. Je soupirai. Je ne l'avais même pas remercié. Je ne connaissais même pas son prénom.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'est court. Mais hé, le Bain de Sang ne dure pas trois heures non plus ! Bref j'espère que cela vous tiendra en haleine et vous rassasiera pour quelques semaines ! A la prochaine, n'oubliez pas de commenter !**


	5. Premiers jours

**Bonjour à tous et vous voilà servis pour un nouveau chapitre de «** **Je t'aime à mourir** **» qui a eu un peu de mal à arriver** **! Mais vingt jours d'attente ne sont rien lorsque comme moi nous avons une vie de vacances bien remplies.**

 **Juju.1** **5** **:** **Eh non, on ne parle pas encore trop de Sebastian, même s'il a été mentionné une fois dans les premiers chapitres, tu l'oublies. Dans la suite, tu verras qu'il sera plus présent, mais pas vraiment pour l'instant. Sois patiente, cela en vaut la peine** **!**

 **DoctorLoveRos** **e** **:** **Ta patience est récompensée, jeune lectrice pas si inconnue que ça à mon égard** **! Bref oui je sais je sais que de Niff haha, mais patience pour une autre rencontre entre eux** **! Ouais le Bain de Sang était assez sanglant, mais ça me paraissait logique, puis comme tu dis, un peu d'action ne fait de mal à personne dans ce monde assoiffé de violence. Bonne lecture à toi, ma chère.**

 **AGRAPHEUSe (je sais pas si le «** **e** **» minuscule était fait exprès mais bon je recopie tel que tu l'as écrit)** **:** **Bien le bonjour madame** **! Ou monsieur, car je ne m'y connais pas trop en distinction de sexe d'agrafeuses et autres matériaux de bureau. Merci pour avoir lu mes chapitres et surtout pour avoir commenté, ça me fait grand plaisir** **! Surtout si tu as aimé. Huntbastian** **? Je ne sais pas si tu verras cela dans ma fiction mais garde espoir, peut-être que je serai d'humeur à de petites surprises** **!**

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 4 : Premiers jours.

JEFFREY

Le lendemain matin, je chassai essentiellement. J'avais besoin de viande pour avoir des forces. Mais ma chasse fut dure, plus que dans mon district. J'étais perché sur un arbre, pour que s'il y avait un problème, les autres tributs ne me trouvent pas j'étais sans cesse sur mes gardes, j'avais peur de ne pas voir arriver les autres tributs et je devais tout faire pour rester discret, pour ne pas alerter les autres. Je ne voulais pas me faire tuer dès le deuxième jour.

J'étais dans un gros arbre, à environ cinq mètres en hauteur, mon arc bandé, une flèche prête à être tirée dans la main, scrutant en même temps le sol, les arbres et le ciel. J'espérais trouver un gros lapin, même si un écureuil ou un oiseau ne m'aurait pas dérangé.

Soudain, quelques pas feutrés me firent baisser la tête. Un petit animal courait dans la forêt. En quelques secondes, je tirai. La flèche fusa et vint se planter dans l'œil du lièvre. Il roula dans la terre et arrêta de vivre un instant après. Je souris et descendis de l'arbre. Je pris l'animal, enlevai ma flèche que je rangeai dans mon carquois, puis mis le lièvre dans mon sac à dos. Ensuite, je remontai dans l'arbre, attendant un autre lapin inconscient ou peut-être un autre animal.

A la fin de la journée, je m'en tirai avec trois lapins et un écureuil. Pas mal. Pas mal du tout, même. J'allais monter plus haut dans l'arbre pour aller chercher l'écureuil et ma flèche, quand un bruit d'en bas me fit baisser la tête. J'entendis des voix joyeuses et optimistes. Elles se dirigeaient vers moi. Je montai très haut dans l'arbre, tout près de mon écureuil, faisant le plus silencieusement possible. J'étais caché par le feuillage mais de façon à ce que je puisse distinguer les personnes.

– Vous savez où elle est partie ? demanda une voix de fille. J'ai cru la voir courir dans cette direction.

– Possible, fit un garçon. De toute façon, tu l'as eue à la jambe avec ton couteau, elle ne doit pas être loin.

Je plissai les yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. La première fille qui avait parlé était brune à la peau mate. Sûrement la fille du Deux. Et le garçon qui lui avait répondu, grand, châtain, le teint plutôt blanc, c'était le garçon de son district. Il y avait également les deux tributs du Un, dont Hunter, mon ennemi juré. Ça devait être l'alliance des tributs de carrière. Par contre, je ne voyais nulle part les carrières du Quatre. Peut-être avaient-ils décidé de faire bande à part ?

– Et si on se séparait ? proposa la fille du Un. On se retrouvera à la nuit tombée. De toute façon, Brody et Kitty gardent le camp.

Brody et Kitty. Les deux tributs de carrière du Quatre. Ils s'étaient donc alliés.

– Ok, dit Hunter en hochant la tête. Marley, tu viens avec moi. Sebastian et Santana, vous allez par là-bas. Si on entend un coup de canon, on se rejoint au camp.

Il fit signe à la brun de son district de le suivre, tandis que ceux du Deux partaient dans la direction opposée.

Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant qu'ils ne m'avaient pas remarqué. J'attendis deux longues minutes dans mon arbre, pour être sûr qu'ils ne reviennent pas sur leurs pas, et allai chercher mon écureuil. Je décidai de passer la nuit dans cet arbre, et de m'en aller le plus loin possible de cet endroit le lendemain matin.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je me demandai si je devais allumer un feu pour faire cuire mon gibier, mais je me dis que les carrières étaient trop proches et qu'ils me verraient tout de suite. Je mangeai donc un de mes lapins, cru. Ça n'avait pas mauvais goût, mais ça aurait été mieux cuit. Néanmoins, je préférais manger froid que mourir.

A la fin du repas, je constatai que ma gourde était toujours vide, et que je n'avais toujours pas trouvé d'eau. « Demain », me promis-je.

Environ deux heures et demie après l'apparition des carrières, j'entendis un coup de canon. Ils avaient dû réussir à tuer cette fille. Ce qui nous faisait neuf morts en deux jours. Lorsque le sceau éclaira la nuit, je vis que celle qui avait été tuée était la blonde du District Huit. Je nouai la corde autour de l'arbre et de mon ventre, pour ne pas tomber quand je m'endormirai, et m'accordai plusieurs heures de répit.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je défis la corde et la rangeai précautionneusement dans mon sac, mangeant au passage les restes du lapin de la veille. Je descendis silencieusement de mon arbre et me mis en marche. Je faisais tout pour être discret, regardant où je mettais les pieds, faisant attention de ne pas écraser les branches ou les feuilles mortes. Je marchai comme ça pendant une heure environ. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder les entailles sur mon bras, faites par des ronces le jour du Bain de Sang. Elles avaient arrêté de saigner, mais restaient encore rouges et béantes. Dommage que je n'aie rien dans mon sac me permettant de me soigner…

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel. Je me rendis soudain compte de l'importance des sponsors. Et si jamais je me faisais gravement blesser ? Personne ne viendrait à mon secours. J'avais peut-être fait mon impression aux épreuves individuelles avec mon dix, mais on ne m'avait sûrement pas remarqué pour autre chose. J'avais été désagréable avec tous les membres du Capitole – à part peut-être Adam – et après l'interview de Quinn, ça avait été encore pire.

« Quinn. », pensai-je soudain. Elle, elle aurait pu me rapporter des sponsors. Une histoire d'amour avec elle, ça m'aurait distingué des autres. Peut-être que là, des gens se seraient intéressés à moi… Je chassai cette idée de ma tête. Non, je me fichai de Quinn et de ce qu'elle aurait pu m'apporter. Elle n'était qu'une petite fille égoïste et manipulatrice.

Alors que l'heure de manger approchait, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller. Je soupirai et continuai à marcher pendant quelques minutes encore. Puis la faim devint insoutenable et cette fois je m'arrêtai dans un coin tranquille pour faire un feu avec une de mes précieuses allumettes. Les flammes commencèrent à monter dans le ciel et je fis cuire un deuxième lapin, que je mangeai à moitié. Comme ma soif devenait de plus en plus ardente, je mangeai ma pomme qui, de toute manière, allait finir par pourrir. J'éteignis ensuite mon feu en le piétinant et en mettant des pierres sur les braises, pour que personne ne voie que j'étais passé par là.

Je me mis ensuite en quête d'un point d'eau. Après deux ou trois heures d'errance dans l'arène, je dus me résoudre à abandonner ma recherche. De toute évidence, l'eau était rare sur cette île. Je m'allongeai contre un arbre et touchai doucement mes lèvres gercées, desséchées par la déshydratation. Je passai une énième fois ma langue sur mes lèvres, tentant de les humidifier, mais ce fut vain. J'avais trop soif. Je mourais littéralement de soif.

Des bruits de pas me tirèrent de mon agonie et, sur le qui-vive, je me relevai d'un bond, l'oreille aux aguets. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, venant de la gauche. J'eus l'impression que la personne courait. Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et fuis. Heureusement, le tribut courait moins vite que moi, et je pus me réfugier dans une sorte de grotte. J'essayai de passer ma tête à l'entrée de la caverne pour voir ce qu'il se passait, espérant que mes cheveux plus blonds que le blé ne me dénoncerait pas. Quelques secondes après que je me fus caché, j'entendis une voix grave venue de nulle part :

– Ça ne sert à rien de courir, je t'aurai, Trois.

Je ne me rappelais pas de qui possédait cette voix. Je me tordis le cou pour voir qui c'était. Je vis enfin la victime, une brune de petite taille, trébucha sur une racine et tenta de se relever, mais quelqu'un arriva par derrière et la prit par le t-shirt. C'était un garçon, plutôt petit en taille, d'à peu près dix-sept ans, aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux ambrés. Je me souvenais de lui, même si j'ignorais son district d'origine. Il rit et dit à la brune :

– Bonne nuit. Rêve de moi.

Il leva son sabre au-dessus de sa tête et l'abattit sur la jeune fille de quatorze ans. Je me cachai les yeux, mais je vis quand même le corps de la fille perdre la vie. Le garçon bouclé du Douze – je me remémorai maintenant son district – rit de nouveau puis partit par là où il était venu. J'observai la fille brune. Comme le canon n'avait toujours pas retenti, elle ne devait pas être encore morte. Je songeai à aller la voir dans ses derniers instants, mais je ne préférai pas risquer d'être à découvert. Cette caverne était très bien. Sauf que je n'avais toujours pas d'eau.

Après que le canon eut retenti et que l'hovercraft eut emporté le corps du tribut, je me décidai à poursuivre ma quête d'eau. Par chance, à à peine deux minutes de la grotte, je trouvai une gigantesque rivière. Je souris comme un illuminé et sautai dans l'eau, après avoir posé mon sac sur la rive. Le liquide limpide me faisait un bien fou. Il me permit d'enlever la crasse que j'avais sur le visage et le corps, et de laver le sang que j'avais sur le bras. Je pris ma gourde et la remplis, mettant un peu de teinture d'iode dedans pour rendre l'eau potable.

Après un quart d'heure à rester dans l'eau, je décidai de rentrer à la grotte, où j'avais élu domicile. Les deux minutes de marches passées, je rentrai dans la grande caverne aux parois rocheuses. J'installai le sac de couchage sur le sol sec et plat, puis mangeai les restes du lapin cuit de midi, avec un peu d'eau. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans mon sac de couchage, je me surpris à trembler de froid. J'étais presque sûr qu'ils avaient baissé la température exprès. Je soupirai et sortis mon anorak. Je l'enfilai en vitesse et me glissai dans mon sac de couchage.

* * *

 **Oui je l'avoue tout cela n'est pas très excitant. Mais le meilleur reste à venir, alors ne lâchez rien** **! A la prochaine, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot.**


	6. Le Sauveur

**Alors cette rentrée** **?**

 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre pour vous donner un peu de courage avec les cours** **!**

 **Gue** **st** **:** **Oui je confirme, Blaine est un monstre. Je voulais faire une fiction où c'était un méchant insensible. C'est réussi. Klaine** **? C'est quoi** **? Jamais entendu parler** **! Haha non je plaisante, mais espère toujours pour le Klaine on ne sait jamais. Mais n'espère pas trop non plus, vu les circonstances c'est peu probable…**

 **BemyCoffeeOrde** **r** **:** **Allez je ne t'en veux pas pour ton petit oubli va… Mais que ça ne se reproduise plus** **! Je rigole, ça ne fait rien on a tous beaucoup de choses à penser en ce moment. Ouh là quel questionnaire** **! Hum Niff est-ce que c'est pour bientôt** **? Euh qui a dit qu'il y aurait du Niff dans cette fiction** **! La fille du Trois (Rachel) qui a été tuée, il me semble bien que c'était Blaine son agresseur. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on reverra Kurt, je ne parlerai plus trop du Capitole. Haha les autres couples tu verras par toi-même j'espère que ça te plaira** **! Merci pour ta review j'ai beaucoup aimé (et désolée encore pour faire incarner à Blaine un personnage assoiffé de sang).**

 **Merci pour les autres reviewers et les lecteurs en général, même les discrets** **!**

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 5 : Le Sauveur.

JEFFREY

Lorsque je me réveillai, je fus surpris de voir qu'il faisait déjà jour, et qu'il devait être à peu près midi. Je rangeai toutes mes affaires et sortis, aux aguets, pour aller faire un feu et manger l'écureuil. Après mon repas, je décidai d'explorer un peu plus les environs, pour voir si je pouvais trouver des baies ou des racines comestibles. Pendant plusieurs heures, je tournai en rond et je finis par tomber sur un buisson pourvu de tout petits fruits bleu foncé. J'en cueillis une douzaine et les fourrai dans ma poche. Un peu plus loin, je trouvai des racines de katniss, qui étaient comestibles.

Ravi de ma cueillette, je m'installai près d'un arbre pour manger une ou deux baies. J'étalai ma récolte sur mon anorak et lorgnai les petits fruits. J'allai en mettre dans ma bouche quand j'entendis des bruits de feuilles et de branches. Apeuré, je laissai mes baies et mes racines sur le sol et grimpai dans l'arbre sur lequel j'étais adossé plut tôt. Je m'étais à peine assis sur une branche plutôt solide que je vis un tribut arriver.

Elle était asiatique, et il me semblait qu'elle venait du District Sept. La jeune fille d'environ quinze ans regarda aux alentours, furetant de partout, puis tomba sur mes baies. « N'y touche pas ! » fulminai-je intérieurement. « Elles sont à moi ! » L'asiatique tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour voir s'il n'y avait personne, puis s'approcha de l'arbre. Je priai pour qu'elle ne lève pas la tête. Quand elle vit les racines et les baies, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et prit quelques fruits dans sa main, ainsi que deux petites racines.

Elle s'en alla en mangeant son butin volé. Je grognai. Quelle sale voleuse ! Avant que j'aie pu penser quoi que ce soit d'autre, l'asiatique tomba. Un coup de canon retentit et je hoquetai. Etait-elle vraiment morte ? Prudent, je descendis de mon arbre, ramassai mon anorak et ma récolte, puis m'approchai de la fille. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et fixait un point au-dessus de ma tête. Dans sa main gisaient quelques baies et les deux racines.

Soudain, je compris et reculai. Des baies de sureau mortel. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je déglutis, pris les racines de la fille, son sac à dos, et son petit couteau, seule arme qu'elle possédait. Je soupirai, d'une part désolé pour la fille, et d'autre part soulagé de ne pas avoir mangé ces baies. Je les gardai quand même au cas où j'aurais à empoisonner quelqu'un de la même façon. Parce que oui, d'une manière, j'avais tué cette fille. Même si je m'étais promis de ne tuer personne une fois dans l'arène.

Dans la soirée, la récapitulation des morts me confirma que l'asiatique venait du District Sept. Cela faisait donc dix morts. Plus que quatorze tributs en vie.

Je mangeai quelques racines et la moitié d'un lapin trop cuit, puis m'endormis dans le froid de la grotte.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, il faisait encore sombre dans ma grotte. J'ouvris les yeux et soupirai. Combien de temps encore avant la fin de Jeux ? Je finis le lapin trop cuit de la veille et bus les dernières gouttes d'eau de ma gourde. Je mis mon sac à dos – où j'avais rangé le contenu des affaires de la fille morte du Sept – et pris mon arc. Je me dirigeai vers la Grande Rivière.

Après une dizaine de minutes à savourer le contact de l'eau sur mon corps, je remplis mes deux gourdes.

Alors que j'allais sortir de l'eau, j'entendis des rires et des bruits d'eau, un peu plus loin. Effrayé, je commençai à tenter de sortir de l'eau. Les tributs se rapprochaient. J'entendais maintenant ce qu'ils disaient.

– Hé, Hunt' ! fit la voix d'une fille. Cap' de plonger du haut de ce rocher ?

– Trop facile ! dit celui-ci, sûr de lui. Brody, Seb, vous venez ? Histoire de montrer à ces dames que nous sommes de magnifiques plongeurs.

– J'arrive ! lança Sebastian.

– Attendez-moi ! rit celui qui devait être Brody.

J'étais sorti de l'eau, quand je vis les trois garçons escalader un gigantesque rocher. Les trois filles étaient en bas et souriaient. Tout ce à quoi je pensais était fuir. Je voulais partir le plus loin possible de l'alliance des carrières. Alors que j'allais m'enfuir à toutes jambes, j'eus le temps de voir Hunter exécuter un plongeon remarquable d'environ sept mètres de haut. Sebastian suivit, ainsi que Brody. Les filles les huèrent et rirent.

Je courus le plus vite possible à ma grotte. Et arrivé près de celle-ci, je ne m'arrêtai pourtant pas. Je continuai jusqu'à ce que je sois hors de portée des carrières.

Après cinq longues minutes de course, je me retrouvai dans un endroit inconnu, où je n'avais jamais été. Je me demandai si j'arriverai à retrouver la caverne, plus tard. Soudain, une pensée m'effleura l'esprit. Peut-être que d'autres tributs, potentiellement dangereux, avaient élu domicile dans le coin…

Effrayé par cette idée, je reculai d'un pas. Lorsque je levai la tête vers le ciel, je découvris qu'il était à peu près midi, et que je n'avais plus de gibier. Je soupirai et montai ans l'arbre, pour plus de sécurité. Je mangeai une racine, et trois de mes précieux biscuits. La chasse serait pour cette après-midi, voir demain matin.

Quand j'eus fini mon repas, je remarquai tristement que mon ventre continuait de gargouiller furieusement.

Il devait être treize heures et je n'osais toujours pas descendre de mon arbre. J'avais comme l'impression d'être observé, comme si un tribut m'avait remarqué et qu'il attendait le bon moment – c'est-à-dire quand je descendrai de l'arbre – pour me tuer.

Comme ce sentiment d'insécurité se renforçait à chaque seconde, je tournai la tête dans tous les sens pour voir s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un en bas, caché dans les fourrés, ou derrière un arbre. Mais non, visiblement il n'y avait personne. Un peu rassuré, je commençai à descendre de l'arbre. Pour y remonter directement. Effectivement, je venais d'entendre quelqu'un courir. Je restai le plus immobile possible tout en observant le sol.

C'était un garçon du Onze. Plutôt baraqué. Il venait de là où je m'étais enfui. Il se retourna brusquement et regarda derrière lui. Il plongea dans de grosses fougères et se tapit contre le sol. J'entendis d'autres bruits de personnes qui courent. Les six carrières étaient apparemment à sa poursuite.

– On va t'avoir, Onze ! jubila Santana, la jeune hispanique du Deux.

– Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, de toute façon, tu es mort ! ajouta Marley, la brune du Un.

Ils passèrent devant le gros buisson sans voir le garçon du Onze. Environ cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, le noir sortit des fourrés et regarda de partout. Comme il ne voyait personne, il se décida à prendre la route.

A ce moment-là, je sentis mon pied glisser de la branche. Je me retins comme je pus contre l'arbre, mais je poussai quand même un petit cri de surprise. Le garçon dut m'entendre car il leva la tête. Toujours les pieds dans le vide, et les bras accrochés à l'arbre, je fixai désespérément le noir baraqué avec une expression terrifiée.

Il prit son propre arc et le banda, visant ma tête. Je me rappelai qu'il avait obtenu un huit aux épreuves avec les Juges. Pas très impressionnant, comparé à moi. Il ne devait pas être très fort comme archer. Sauf que je n'étais pas dans une position avantageuse. J'essayai de me repositionner, en vain.

Au moment où le garçon aux cheveux noirs très courts et bouclés allait tirer, quelque chose fendit l'air et vint se planter dans sa gorge. Il suffoqua et détendit son arc. Il chercha l'air, ouvrant et refermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et finit par porter sa main libre à son cou. Il saignait abondamment et une petite arme tranchante était plantée dans sa gorge. Un shuriken.

Apeuré, je tournai rapidement la tête vers la droite, là d'où provenait l'arme ninja. Sur l'arbre voisin au mien, un garçon était accroupi sur une branche. Il observait le garçon du Onze mourir, avec un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je le reconnus aussitôt. Petit, brun, yeux noisette. Le garçon du District Trois. Mon sauveur.

Ma peur du garçon du Onze passée, je me repositionnai normalement. Le tribut tourna la tête vers moi. Une nouvelle fois effrayé d'être tué, je reculai d'un centimètre. Le garçon brun, dont j'ignorais toujours le nom, pencha la tête sur le côté. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi ne me tuait-il pas tout de suite ? Pourquoi attendait-il autant de temps ?

Je déglutis difficilement. Finalement, le brun me sourit doucement et sauta de l'arbre. Je fus impressionné par ce saut d'au moins cinq mètres, très bien réceptionné. Le garçon leva une dernière fois la tête vers moi, acquiesça brièvement dans ma direction, et s'en alla en marchant.

Je restai hébété. Pourquoi m'avait-il laissé en vie ? Pourquoi m'avait-il de nouveau sauvé ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Je secouai la tête et tentai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Le garçon du Trois m'avait sauvé trois fois, dont deux d'une mort certaine. Je ne l'avais jamais remercié. Je ne lui avais même pas souri, ou quoi que ce soit. Lui qui aurait pu me tuer dès le Bain de Sang, ne l'avait pas fait. Pourquoi ? Quel était l'intérêt de me garder en vie, si c'était pour me tuer plus tard, peut-être dans le face à face final ?

Je repoussai cette pensée. Je n'arriverai jamais jusqu'en finale. C'était impossible. Une peur terrible me prenait à chaque fois que l'idée de tuer m'effleurait l'esprit. Je ne pouvais pas gagner.

Finalement, je descendis de l'arbre et regagnai le plus silencieusement possible ma grotte. Je la trouvai sans trop de peine, maintenant que j'étais habitué à l'arène et que j'avais pris quelques repères. Je finis tous mes biscuits et bus la plus grande partie de ma deuxième gourde.

* * *

 **Alors ce sauveur** **? Aucune idée de qui ça peut être** **?**


	7. Blessé

**Du retard, moi** **? Jamais. Oui bon allez c'est les vacances et j'ai d'autres choses à faire… Non** **? Ok ok je suis impardonnable, ça vous va** **? Je suis encore plus inexcusable du fait que ce chapitre est tout nul et tout petit et sans aucun dialogue… Bouuuh haïssez-moi je le mérite** **!**

 **BemyCoffeeOrder** **:** **Le nom du garçon du Trois a été énoncé au tout début (Chapitre 1** **: Le Capitole, il me semble** **!) Sauver la vie des gens ne veut pas forcément dire être amoureux d'eux** **! Sinon je serais amoureuse d'une abeille… Quelle étrange vision. J'aime bien les personnages qui sortent de leur contexte (Blaine méchant c'est assez étonnant, non** **? Eh bien ce point de vue me plait haha** **! Mais désolée pour le Klaine c'est peu probable… A moins que Kurt atterrisse dans les Hunger Games on ne sait trop comment** **? Suspens…) Ma rentrée, ça a été, même si j'ai vu mieux. Et toi, tu en es où** **?**

 **Juju** **.** **15** **:** **Coucou, ça va bien et toi** **? Et moi désolée de pas avoir posté ce chapitre plus tôt… Tu verras bientôt qui est le sauvateur (j'aime ce mot, et aussi son féminin** **: sauvatrice). Enjoy** **!**

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 6 : Blessé.

JEFFREY

Le sixième jour se passa sans embûches, et il fut même un jour de chance pour moi : j'attrapai un lapin, un écureuil, et trois poissons. Il fallait dire que dans le District Six, on pêchait beaucoup. C'était après tout le district de la chasse, du gibier. Le soir, je fus plutôt embêté qu'il n'y ait aucun mort. A vrai dire, je préférais que les autres tributs se chargent d'en tuer le plus possible, ce qui me rapprocherait plus de la victoire. Nous n'étions plus que douze dans l'arène.

* * *

Le matin du septième jour, je me levai assez tard. Je fis cuire le lapin à quelques pas de la grotte, et le mangeai avec appétit. J'entrepris ensuite d'aller me baigner dans la rivière. Je remplis également ma gourde et celle du tribut du Sept. Voyant qu'au bout d'une demi-heure, personne ne venait, je décidai d'enlever tous mes vêtements – à part mon caleçon, vu qu'il y avait des caméras partout dans cette arène – et laissai mes habits près de mon sac à dos sur la rive. Je me glissai pleinement dans l'eau pure et froide, profitant pleinement du bien-être que me prodiguait le liquide transparent.

Après m'être lavé à la va-vite avec du sable et de l'eau, je sortis de la rivière et m'allongeai sur la berge. En seulement dix minutes, je fus entièrement sec. J'enfilai mes vêtements, que j'avais pris le temps de laver aussi, enlevant la crasse et la terre.

Vu qu'il ne semblait y avoir personne dans le coin, je souris et décidai de partir en expédition dans les alentours. Peut-être que je trouverais des racines et des baies comestibles, cette fois.

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand je revins de ma cueillette. J'avais ramassé trois racines, et même une trentaine de baies. Je les avais prises car je savais qu'elles étaient bonnes – il y avait les mêmes dans la forêt du District Six.

Fier de moi et de mon gibier ainsi que de ma récolte, je retournai avec un petit sourire dans ma grotte. Alors que je n'étais plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de celle-ci, des bruits de pas lourds m'alertèrent. Je me retournai vivement. Une silhouette plutôt massive avec une sorte de grand couteau à la main accourait. Je hoquetai et pensai à courir. Mais avant que l'information ne puisse atteindre mon cerveau, le tribut fondait déjà sur moi.

J'eus le temps d'esquiver l'attaque et même de voir à quoi ressemblait mon assaillant. Il était grand, mais pas autant que moi, aux cheveux blonds, mais plus foncés que les miens, ses grands yeux étaient écarquillés par ce qui semblait être de la folie. Son grand coutelas était en fait un katana, qui paraissait très lourd.

J'allais m'enfuir en courant mais soudain je pris conscience d'une chose. Je devais me battre contre ce garçon – du District Huit, il me semblait. Je ne pouvais pas fuir toute ma vie – qui allait vite s'écourter si je restais planté là. Aussi rapide que l'éclair – plus que le blond au corps massif – je positionnai correctement mon arc dans ma main et décochait une flèche.

Trop tard. Le tribut du Huit abattait déjà son katana sur moi. Avec un petit bond sur la gauche, j'évitai de me prendre l'arme sur le crâne. Au lieu de ça, elle me toucha à la cuisse droite. Je poussai un petit cri de surprise mêlée à de la douleur, puis lâchai ma flèche. Elle atterrit en plein sur le front du garçon, qui partit en arrière et s'écroula sur le sol.

Sans m'occuper plus de lui, je regardai ma cuisse. Le tissu de mon pantalon était déchiré sur au moins vingt centimètres. Dessous, je pouvais voir sur ma peau blanche une plaie béante, déjà pleine de sang. J'avais mal. Très mal. Je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de hurler ou de pleurer. Ma cuisse droite me faisait tellement souffrir que je dus m'allonger par terre, parce que rester debout m'était insupportable.

Je scrutai le corps du blond. Il était sans vie. La preuve, le coup de canon résonna dans l'arène. Mon premier meurtre.

Sans me préoccuper plus que ça du tribut du Huit et de l'hovercraft qui l'emmenait déjà – après que j'eus retiré ma flèche de son crâne – je tentai désespérément de me relever. En vain. Ma cuisse était trop affaiblie pour supporter mon poids. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je commençai à ramper dans le noir. Ça faisait moins mal que de marcher, mais ça me faisait quand même souffrir.

Heureusement, je n'avais que dix mètres à faire pour arriver à la caverne. Je me tortillai comme un ver sur le sol pour atteindre mon abri. Il me fallut bien près d'un quart d'heure pour y parvenir. Enfin, je me laissai tomber à l'intérieur de la grotte. Avec un cri étouffé, je me tins la jambe. La chute d'environ un mètre m'avait fait mal.

Je rampai jusqu'au fond de la grotte et posai ma tête contre la paroi rocheuse. Je respirai par grandes bouffées, me tenant la cuisse. La douleur me pliait en deux. Tellement j'avais mal, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à me calmer pour penser à manger. Exténué, je pris l'écureuil et le mangeai cru. J'étalai mon anorak sur moi et essayai de dormir un peu.

La nuit fut longue et dure. Je ne cessais de me réveiller à cause de la douleur dans ma jambe, ou de la peur qui me tenaillait l'estomac. J'avais peur de mourir, et peur d'être découvert. Si c'était le cas, je n'avais aucun moyen de me défendre, à part peut-être mon arc. Mais comment tirer une flèche en pleine nuit, sans visibilité, et cloué au sol ?

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, après une nuit agitée, je découvris que ma plaie était encore plus horrible qu'hier. Du sang avait séché autour et il en continuait de couler. Ajouté à ça toute la crasse qui s'était accumulée depuis, ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir. En soupirant, je mangeai un peu de poisson cru, et bus beaucoup d'eau. Je passai toute la journée planté dans ma grotte, à supporter la douleur et à maudire les gens de mon district qui étaient assis dans leur maison à me regarder mourir lentement.

Pendant ce huitième jour dans l'arène, je ne fis que penser et repenser à ma famille, à mes proches. Je me dis que, peut-être, je ne reverrai jamais Rocky, Ross et Riker. Ni ma mère. Les Hunger Games avaient le don de vous faire pardonner n'importe quelle faute à n'importe qui. En ce moment, je donnerais tout pour serrer ma mère dans mes bras et lui dire que je ne lui en voulais plus. J'aurais voulu voir mes frères, les voir heureux, les voir grandir. Je me demandai si Riker réussissait à nourrir notre famille. Peut-être étaient-ils déjà tous morts de faim ? Non. Riker était doué. Il était mon frère. Il devait s'en sortir à merveille.

Une douleur fulgurante dans ma jambe me fit penser à autre chose. Les sponsors. Ma seule chance de guérir. Si j'avais été plus agréable, au Capitole, peut-être que des gens auraient payé pour me garder en vie ? Peut-être se seraient-ils intéressés à moi si j'en avais dit un peu plus sur mon passé ? Mais je savais que je n'avais pas de sponsors. Tout ça à cause de quoi ? Moi.

Puis d'un seul coup, je me redressai. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose. « Quinn. », pensai-je. Une relation amoureuse avec elle m'aurait permis d'avoir des sponsors ! Pourquoi avais-je été aussi bête de la rejeter ? « Non. », songeai-je ensuite. Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec Quinn. Je ne voulais pas m'occuper de sa vie, ni l'embrasser ni même lui parler. Elle était un démon manipulateur, égoïste et dangereux. Je reconsidérai ma décision et décidai que c'était la bonne. Quitte à mourir, je préférais mourir seul plutôt qu'avec elle.

Après un long soupir, je me mis à penser à Adam, le styliste du District Six. Il était si gentil avec moi. Ça avait été une des rares personnes à m'accorder vraiment de la sympathie, et que j'avais apprécié. Il était vraiment quelqu'un de confiance, et je l'aimais beaucoup. J'espérais le revoir un jour. Peut-être était-il en ce moment devant le téléviseur – et peut-être même avec Kurt, son amoureux, styliste du District Trois – en train de me regarder agoniser.

Je levai la tête vers un endroit que j'avais repéré dès mon arrivée dans la grotte. C'était un petit trou dans la roche, pas plus gros qu'une noisette. Je savais ce que c'était. Une caméra. Pour que tout le monde voie l'enfer que je vivais. J'aurais voulu dire des choses comme « Riker, Rocky, Ross, Maman, je vous aime. Adam aussi. » mais au lieu de ça, une larme coula silencieusement le long de ma joue. Je la laissai couler.

De toute façon, je n'en avais plus que pour quelques jours. Mes réserves d'eau et de nourriture baissaient, et je n'aurai ni la force ni le courage d'aller dehors.

Il devait être vingt heures quand je décidai de manger le reste de poisson et que je tombai de fatigue.

* * *

 **Bon ok c'est un peu nul mais vous m'aimez quand même ? :3**


	8. Nicholas

**Bonjour… Haha… Vous m'en voulez pour ce retard** **? Hum…**

 **POUR MA DÉFENSE** **: Ce chapitre va vous plaire, vraiment. Alors je suis excusée** **?**

 **Juju.15** **:** **Salut salut ça va** **? Comment s'est passé ton premier trimestre** **? Tu en sauras plus sur Sebastian seulement dans deux ou trois chapitres, désolée… Nick** **? Eh bien tu en sauras plus incessamment sous peu je dirais. Pour le Niff on verra mais bien, mais qui dit qu'il y en aura** **?**

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 7 : Nicholas.

NICHOLAS

Je marchais d'un pas tranquille dans la forêt, la tête haute, sûr de moi. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, mais je n'avais pas peur. Je n'avais peur de rien. Je savais que l'alliance des carrières préférait chasser lorsque que le soleil était couché, mais je m'en contrefichais. Qu'ils viennent. Je les attendais de pied ferme.

Je les avais observés suffisamment depuis le début des Jeux pour savoir qu'ils se déplaçaient toujours pas groupe de trois au moins, pendant que les autres restaient au camp, sur la plage, près de la mer.

J'espérais en tuer un ce soir. Depuis le départ, je n'avais tué que deux fois : un petit garçon dans le Bain de Sang, et un du Onze pour sauver Jeffrey, le tribut blond du District Six. Je pensais souvent à ce blond. Il m'intriguait. Par trois fois, je l'avais sauvé. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'aurais voulu qu'il se fasse tuer, mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il reste en vie, pour une raison que j'ignorais.

Il allait faire totalement nuit quand je repérai quelque chose d'intéressant sur le sol. Une tache rouge. Ou plutôt une énorme flaque de sang. Je souris et m'accroupis près du liquide rouge. Il partait vers une sorte d'un amas de cailloux gigantesque. Je fronçai les sourcils et décidai de suivre cette longue trace. Avec un peu de chance, je pourrai achever un tribut déjà blessé. Ça ferait toujours un adversaire de moins.

Je me mis à marcher accroupi, suivant avec le doigt le sang séché. Je souriais de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochais du but. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de sang, je fronçai les sourcils.

– Où est-ce que tu te caches ? murmurai-je.

Je tâtai les rochers et je faillis bien tomber quand mes doigts rencontrèrent du vide. Je me rattrapai à la paroi rocheuse au-dessus de moi et baissai les yeux. Il y avait un trou béant dans les cailloux. Mais il faisait tellement sombre que je ne l'avais pas vu. Je souris en coin. Une grotte. Il y avait forcément quelqu'un là-dedans.

Je humai l'air. Une odeur de viande et de sang. Il y avait un tribut blessé qui savait chasser abrité là-dessous.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, je commençai à descendre à l'aveuglette dans la caverne. Après quelques secondes, je sautai et atterris sur le sol, me réceptionnant à la perfection, comme je savais bien le faire. Je levai la tête, retenant ma respiration.

Est-ce que le tribut m'avait entendu ? Apparemment non, rien ne bougeait. Je le cherchai des yeux, mais ne le trouvai pas. En soupirant, je fis quelques pas et tournai la tête dans tous les sens. Ce n'était pas possible, il y avait forcément quelqu'un.

Heureusement pour moi, les nuages qui cachaient la lune s'éloignèrent et un rayon éclaira faiblement la grotte. Pile sur le corps allongé du tribut. Il était dans un sommeil agité, et gémissait de temps en temps.

Souriant de toutes mes dents, je sortis mon couteau et le levai au-dessus de ma tête. D'ici, je ne distinguai pas encore les traits du visage du tribut. J'espérais que ce soit Hunter, le garçon du Un, que je détestais depuis les entrainements, avant les Jeux.

J'avançai lentement, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les pierres qui parsemaient le sol. En quelques secondes, je fus au-dessus de la personne. Je m'agenouillai près d'elle, regardant par terre et non sa figure, pour voir où je mettais les pieds. Je levai plus haut mon couteau, plantai mes yeux sur le tribut, et abaissai mon arme. En reconnaissant le garçon, j'eus un hoquet de surprise et m'arrêtai à temps pour ne pas égorger le tribut. J'allais tuer Jeffrey.

Mon petit cri étouffé dut l'alerter car il écarquilla les yeux, tout d'un coup parfaitement réveillé, et se ratatina contre le mur, essayant de reculer en vain. Je regardai le garçon, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Il déglutit et me regarda avec effroi. Mon couteau était toujours levé au-dessus de lui, menaçant.

– Tue-moi, dit-il dans un murmure terrifié.

Cet ordre me fit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Le blond du District Six me demandait de mettre fin à ses jours tout de suite. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ma main droite – celle qui tenait l'arme – s'abaissa lentement. Pour ranger mon couteau dans son étui, à ma ceinture. Ce geste surprit le blond et il fronça les sourcils. Son visage semblait demander : « Qu'est-ce que… ? » Je baissai les yeux, honteux. Je me laissai tomber près de lui et m'appuyai contre la paroi rocheuse en soupirant.

– Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? demanda Jeffrey d'une voix brisée par la douleur.

Je haussai les épaules. J'avais voulu le tuer. Vraiment. Mais je n'avais pas pu. Une sorte de force plus puissante que moi provenant de mon âme m'avait empêché de le faire. Je n'osais pas lever les yeux vers pour affronter son regard étonné et incompréhensif.

– Je suis déjà mort, de toute façon.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je remarquai l'état de sa cuisse droite. Elle était en sang, entaillée sur au moins vingt centimètres.

– Comment tu t'es fait ça ? soufflai-je, horrifié.

– Le gars du Huit. Un katana.

– Il est mort hier soir. C'est toi qui l'as tué ?

– Oui…

Il n'en semblait pas très fier. Je le fixai. Il supporta mon regard quelques secondes et détourna les yeux. Nous restâmes là, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je n'avais aucune idée de si je devais rester avec lui ici, ou repartir comme j'étais arrivé.

– Tu- Tu as mal ? me surpris-je à bégayer.

Il me lança un regard noir et dit :

– Je me suis fait entailler sur vingt centimètres par un katana, je pisse le sang, mais à part ça je n'ai pas mal du tout.

– D-Désolé, je ne voulais pas-

– C'est pas ta faute, coupa-t-il en se radoucissant.

Je levai la tête vers lui. Il esquissa un petit sourire, qui disparut aussitôt. Il avait vraiment un beau sourire. Je baissai la tête en me souriant à moi-même.

– La fille de ton district est morte ? chuchota-t-il.

– Oui, fis-je. Elle s'appelait Rachel.

Il hocha la tête.

– Tu as de la famille qui t'attend, dans ton district ? demandai-je.

– Trois jeunes frères, et ma mère. Et toi ?

– Seulement mon père et mon grand frère.

– Est-ce que vous êtes pauvres, si je peux me permettre cette question ?

J'eus un petit rire et répondis :

– Non, au contraire. Mon père tient un magasin de téléviseurs et de réparation. Parfois je l'aide. Ça ne me plait pas, mais il dit qu'il fait ça pour nous rapprocher.

– Moi je dois chasser pour nous nourrir tous les cinq. Nous sommes une des plus pauvres familles du District Six.

Nous étions dans les Hunger Games, il faisait froid, le blond agonisait, j'avais failli le tuer, mais nous parlions quand même de nos vies. Comme des amis. Je me surpris à m'imaginer ami avec Jeffrey. Avoir un ami…

Je soupirai. Non, je ne pourrais sûrement pas avoir un ami dans les Jeux. Il me regarda étrangement puis dit de nouveau :

– Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Tu aurais pu. Je veux dire, ça t'aurait été bénéfique pour la suite des Jeux, et tu m'aurais évité des souffrances inutiles.

Je redoutai de répondre à ce genre de questions. En soupirant discrètement, je marmonnai :

– J'ai voulu te tuer, mais je n'y suis pas arrivé.

– Comment ça ?

– Eh bien… Au moment de planter mon couteau dans ta gorge, j'ai- Quelque chose en moi m'a empêcher de te tuer. C'est comme si mon esprit voulait que tu meures, mais pas mon corps.

Le blond hocha pensivement la tête.

– Hum, écoute, Trois-

– Nicholas. Je m'appelle Nicholas Duval.

– Jeffrey Sterling, répondit-il juste.

– Je sais.

Il haussa les sourcils, se demandant sûrement comment je pouvais connaitre son nom. C'était simple. Dans le train, quand j'avais vu la rediffusion de la Moisson, je l'avais tout de suite remarqué, et j'avais retenu son nom.

– Ecoute, Nicholas…, reprit-il. Tu m'as sauvé deux fois la vie, enfin trois fois si on compte celle-ci, je ne t'ai jamais remercié…

– C'est pas la pei-

– Laisse-moi finir, ordonna-t-il. Euh… Merci. Sans toi, je serais déjà mort. Vraiment. Je sais que c'est complètement idiot de dire ça. D'une manière ou d'une autre, je mourrai. Mais tu m'as en quelque sorte préservé jusqu'ici, et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je pense que j'ai une dette envers toi, et tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, je te suis redevable…

J'attendis quelques secondes et comme il ne rajoutait rien, je répondis en murmurant :

– C'est rien. Oublie ça.

Lui comme moi devait détester avoir une dette envers quelqu'un. Je le scrutai pendant plusieurs secondes. Il fuyait mon regard, observant le sol. J'avais l'impression d'être dehors, dans mon district, avec un ami avec qui je discutais tranquillement. Oh, j'aurais tant aimé que ce soit seulement ça. Mais il fallait que je sois dans une grotte où la température approximait les dix degrés, avec un garçon de mon âge qui avait la jambe ensanglantée, et également dans un jeu où le but était de tuer tous les participants, pour rester le seul survivant. C'était idiot.

– J'aimerais que les Hunger Games s'arrêtent une fois pour toutes, dis-je.

– Moi aussi.

Nous nous regardâmes puis il dit au bout d'un très long moment :

– Est-ce que- Est-ce que tu aurais de l'eau ?

– Bien sûr.

Je sortis ma gourde et la lui tendis. Il but deux gorgées et me la rendit en murmurant :

– Merci.

Je bus un peu moi aussi et rangeai la gourde. Il devait être près de minuit, à en croire l'inclinaison de la lune.

– Tu n'as pas froid avec ces habits légers ?

En effet, je ne portais qu'un jean noir serré, un t-shirt moulant de la même couleur. J'avais bien un gilet chaud dans mon sac, mais j'aimais bien être habillé de cette façon. Je trouvais que ça me rendait sexy. Soudain, je fronçai les sourcils. Qui s'occupait d'être sexy dans les Jeux ?

– Euh… Non, pas vraiment.

– Si tu veux, j'ai un sac de couchage.

– Tu devrais le garder pour toi.

– Oui, mais je n'arriverais pas à rentrer dedans, avec ma jambe. Prends-le.

Je refusai énergiquement. Il soupira et tenta de s'allonger complètement. Il grimaça de douleur et poussa un petit gémissement. Je m'approchai de lui pour le soutenir.

– Ça va, répondit-il sèchement. Je peux le faire seul.

Je le lâchai et le regardai se positionner correctement, laissant échapper des petits cris étouffés par moment. Il finit par s'allonger complètement. Il étala son anorak sur son corps et tenta de se rouler en boule pour avoir plus chaud.

Moi, j'étais toujours dans la même position que le début : assis contre le mur de pierre, les genoux repliés contre ma poitrine, les bras croisés autour de mes jambes, la tête posée sur mes genoux, fixant le blond. Jeffrey ne semblait pas vouloir dormir.

– Est-ce que…, commença timidement le garçon du District Six. Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi ?

Sa question me surprit. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. A vrai dire, j'étais entré ici pour le tuer et repartir aussitôt. Mais en fin de compte, j'avais fini par souhaiter rester auprès de Jeffrey, assis là dans le noir, à le regarder mourir lentement.

– Euh, je- Eh bien… Seulement si tu veux bien de moi.

– Je te dois bien ça. J'ai une dette envers toi, me rappela-t-il. Mais… Tu proposes une alliance ?

– Euh, non, pas forcément. Ce serait plutôt une sorte de… d'amitié ?

Le blond haussa les sourcils.

– Tu veux bien être ami avec moi ? s'étonna Jeffrey.

– Ouais.

Soudain, le blond parut plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en ma présence.

– C'est vrai ?

– Oui. Tu es d'accord ?

– Oui, chuchota-t-il.

Je souris, la tête toujours posée sur mes genoux. Après quelques secondes, Jeffrey baissa les yeux et dit :

– Je ne te serai pas d'une grande utilité. Je ne bougerai pas de cette grotte et je ne pourrai pas chasser. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais de moi.

– Ce n'est pas grave, ça. Il y aura bien un sponsor pour t'envoyer un parachute.

– Je ne pense pas que les sponsors m'enverront quoi que ce soit. Je n'ai pas fait bonne impression au Capitole.

– La preuve que si, vu que je t'ai remarqué dès le début.

– Ah bon ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

– Ouais. J'ai pensé que tu devais être un mec gentil.

Il hocha la tête. Alors qu'il mettait son sac à dos derrière sa tête pour s'appuyer, il me donna le sac de couchage.

– Prends-le, Nicholas.

– Non, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas froid. En plus, j'ai un gilet pour la nuit.

Je sortis ledit gilet de mon propre sac et le mis. Il me regarda longuement et finit par poser sa tête sur son sac-oreiller. Le sac de couchage était par terre entre nous deux. Je le roulai en boule et le plaçai près de son corps et posai ma joue droite sur le sac de couchage, de façon à voir le garçon du Six.

– Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas froid ?

– Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je sais me débrouiller.

– Désolé, c'est l'habitude avec mes frères…

J'acquiesçai et nous nous dévisageâmes plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne brise le silence :

– Tu sais que… tu es mon premier vrai ami ? Enfin, j'ai bien un ami dans mon district, Thad, mais je ne sais pas si je me sens aussi à l'aise avec lui qu'avec toi. Je veux dire, je ne te connais pas du tout, mais j'ai une facilité étrange à te parler. Avec Thad, c'est plus difficile. J'ai beaucoup de mal à me confier à lui. En fait, je n'ai aucun ami, là-bas. J'ai juste ma mère, mes frères, mon travail.

Touché par cette révélation, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Il ne fuyait pas mon regard et attendait une réponse de ma part. J'avançai une main vers sa tête et la posai sur sa joue droite. Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il voulait apprécier ce contact le plus possible.

– Tu es ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un ami pour moi aussi, dis-je. Je ne suis pas très ouvert. J'ai quelques amis, au District Trois, mais pas aussi intéressants que toi. Tu me fascines.

Il rougit en rouvrant les yeux. Nous nous fixâmes et je finis par retirer ma main. Une minute s'écoula puis je m'allongeai sur le dos, regardant le plafond rocheux au-dessus de ma tête. J'essayais de me souvenir de ce que je pensais de Jeffrey avant aujourd'hui.

Dans le train pour le Capitole, je l'avais trouvé différent des autres. Il faisait tout pour cacher son désespoir, il se maitrisait. Je me souvins avec un sourire que je l'avais même trouvé mignon.

Lors de la cérémonie d'ouverture, je l'avais trouvé magnifique, simplement habillé d'un jean vert serré et d'une cape verte. Les petites étincelles vertes sur sa tête faisaient ressortir le blond de ses cheveux. C'était tellement beau.

Pendant les entrainements, je n'avais pas trop fait attention à lui, à part quand je l'avais protégé du garçon du Un. Ce jour-là, je n'avais pas su ce qui m'avait pris. C'était comme si j'avais été obligé de me mettre entre Hunter et lui. Il m'avait paru sans défense, comme une petite souris entre les pattes d'un chat. Et je m'étais juste occupé de le protéger. Y avait-il un mal à ça ?

Encore une fois, pendant le Bain de Sang, j'avais eu peur lorsque le gars du Quatre avait failli le tuer d'un coup d'épée. Je m'étais précipité directement vers lui et lui avais envoyé un couteau dans le bras. J'espérais qu'il soit mort sur le coup, mais il était plutôt résistant. Ça avait quand même permis à Jeffrey de s'en sortir.

Après ça, je n'avais pas arrêté de penser à lui pendant les Jeux. Je me demandais s'il allait bien et s'il arrivait à survivre. Je souhaitais le trouver pour pouvoir m'allier avec lui, ou même créer des liens d'amitié. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'attirait.

Il y avait aussi la fois où j'avais tué avec un shuriken le garçon du Onze, qui voulait s'en prendre à Jeffrey. Le blond avait cru qu'ensuite je le tuerai, mais je n'en avais rien fait. J'avais juste sauté de l'arbre et je l'avais laissé seul.

A présent, je ne regrettais pas de ne pas l'avoir tué. Il avait accepté de devenir mon ami, et c'était tout ce que j'espérais.

Le blond bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– On devrait aller dormir. Demain, j'irai nous chercher de l'eau.

– D'accord, murmura-t-il.

Il se roula en boule, essayant de ne pas faire bouger sa jambe droite, tête tournée vers moi. Nous nous sourîmes. Je caressai doucement sa joue avec le dos de mes doigts, et je murmurai :

– Bonne nuit, Jeffrey.

Il rougit. Est-ce que c'était parce que je l'avais appelé Jeffrey ? Ou tout simplement parce que je connaissais son prénom alors que lui ne s'était pas rappelé du mien ?

– Tu peux m'appeler Jeff, murmura-t-il en fuyant mon regard.

Je ris doucement et répondit :

– Et moi, tu peux m'appeler Nick.

Il hocha lentement la tête en se mordant la lèvre, ce que je trouvais tout simplement adorable. Je retirai ma main de sa joue et il m'offrit un petit sourire nerveux. Je me mis sur les coudes et déposai un baiser sur son front légèrement chaud. « De la fièvre. » songeai-je tristement.

– Bonne nuit, Jeff.

* * *

 **Alors je vous avais dit que ça vous plairais ! C'était pas génial tout ça ? Laissez-moi savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce déroulement de chapitre plutôt inattendu !  
**


	9. Angoisse

**Bonjour à tous... Cette fois-ci nous essuyons un retard d'un mois... Quel sacrilège... Bonne année à tous... !**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, auxquelles je réponds toujours :**

 **Juju.15** **:** **Moi ça va ! Comment démarre ton deuxième trimestre ? Tant mieux si tu aimes l'amitié naissante de Niff ! Pour Sebastian, il va falloir attendre un peu ! Je n'ai pas dit "Pas de Niff", j'ai dit "Peut-être pas de Niff" ! donc... A méditer ! Bonne année à toi !**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 8 : Angoisse.

NICHOLAS

Lorsque je me réveillai, je découvris que le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel. Je pus donc voir complètement mon ami. Il était dans un piteux état. Ses vêtements étaient tachés et troués par endroits, ses cheveux très blonds devant et bruns derrière étaient sales et il y avait même des feuilles dedans, quelques petites cicatrices rayaient son visage ou ses bras. J'eus pitié de lui, avant de m'attendrir devant son air paisible alors qu'il dormait encore.

C'est à ce moment que je vis sa jambe. Le pantalon était déchiré sur toute sa cuisse. Jeffrey avait dû agrandir le trou. Le haut de sa jambe droite était couvert de sang écarlate et séché. Par-dessus, plus de sang coulait encore. La plaie était béante, vraiment pas belle à voir, et paraissait s'infecter. Je me penchai au-dessus de l'entaille et approchai mes doigts. J'éloignai les pans du jean noir du garçon qui tombaient sur la plaie et observait le sang couler le long de sa cuisse.

Il avait vraiment besoin de soins. Si des gens avaient voulu le sauver, il aurait déjà reçu un parachute. Il devait avoir raison, les sponsors se fichaient bien qu'il meure. Mais moi je ne voulais pas le voir mourir ou même souffrir. Il fallait trouver des sponsors, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais comment ?

Je lâchai le pantalon et regardai pensivement le blond. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux. Pendant son sommeil, il fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête à droite puis à gauche. Il s'agitait et murmurait des mots incompréhensibles. Il émit un petit cri et murmura :

– Non, pas lui, je vous en prie… Prenez-moi mais pas lui…

Je souris faiblement en me demandant de qui il pouvait bien parler. Soupirant, je pris mon sac à dos, les deux gourdes de Jeffrey, et me préparai à partir. Alors que j'allais sortir de la grotte, je tournai la tête vers le blond. Il continuait de bouger en dormant.

– Nicholas, non…, chuchota-t-il. Vous n'avez pas le droit…

Je clignai des yeux et retournai auprès de lui. Je pris sa main et la portai à mes lèvres. Je l'embrassai sur le dos de la main puis m'enfuis de la caverne.

Le soleil illuminait la forêt. Il devait être onze heures. Je savais que la Grande Rivière était à quelques minutes de notre grotte. Lorsque j'arrivai, je jurai. Il y avait déjà des carrières : la fille du Un, celle du Deux, et le garçon du Quatre. Les trois autres n'étaient nulle part, ils devaient garder le camp. Je me cachai derrière un gros buisson. Après dix minutes, je me lassai. Ils ne partiraient pas. Peut-être devrais-je en tuer un ou deux ?

Je me baissai vers l'eau et remplis les trois gourdes le plus discrètement possible. J'étais très fort pour ne pas me faire remarquer. La preuve, ils ne me virent pas, trop occupés à jouer. Alors que j'allai partir, j'entendis le garçon dire :

– Vous savez où est parti celui du Trois ? Je dois le tuer.

– Pourquoi ? demanda celle du Deux, une fille à la peau mate. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, à part être né, bien sûr ?

– J'allais tuer cette chochotte du Six quand il m'a envoyé un couteau dans le bras. Juste là.

Il montra son bras gauche, où on pouvait encore voir une fine cicatrice.

– Blondie s'est échappée et je n'ai pas réussi à tuer Trois.

A l'intérieur, je bouillonnai. Il venait de traiter Jeffrey de chochotte et de Blondie. J'allais me faire un plaisir de tuer le garçon prétentieux du Quatre sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Doucement, je fis le tour de la rivière. J'arrivai juste derrière l'endroit où les trois carrières s'amusaient. Ils ne me voyaient pas, grâce à la végétation abondante et aux buissons touffus.

Je choisis précautionneusement mon arme. Un couteau, plutôt léger, facile à manier et à lancer à distance. J'étais un professionnel en lancer de couteau ou de shuriken. Le tribut de carrière allait souffrir.

Je lançai mon couteau en plein dans le cœur du garçon. A ce moment-là, la fille du Deux, le sourire aux lèvres, se jeta sur lui pour essayer de le couler dans l'eau. Elle reçut le couteau dans la nuque. Un cri strident transperça l'air. La fille tomba dans l'eau, colorant le liquide de rouge. La fille du Un et le garçon du Quatre regardèrent dans tous les sens pour voir qui avait fait ça. Ils sortirent de l'eau et commencèrent à fouiller les environs.

Je m'enfuis en courant. Il était trop tard pour en tuer un deuxième. Alors que j'étais à environ dix mètres de la grotte et que j'avais commencé à marcher, le coup de canon annonçant la mort de la fille du Deux retentit. Je scrutai le ciel. Il commençait à se couvrir de nuages.

– NICK ! hurla quelqu'un.

Je m'arrêtai instantanément de marcher. C'était la voix de Jeffrey. Mon cœur battit à tout rompre. Est-ce qu'il avait un problème ? Avait-il besoin d'aide ? Allait-il mourir ? Est-ce que quelqu'un essayait de le tuer ? Je me précipitai dans la grotte et sautai au lieu de descendre le long de la paroi rocheuse. J'accourus vers le blond et lui prit la main.

– Jeff ! m'écria-je. Jeff, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tout va bien ?

– Nick ! souffla-t-il en commençant à pleurer. Oh, Nick ! J'ai cru- Quand le coup de canon- Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais plus là, je- J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

Soulagé qu'il n'ait rien, je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai si fort contre moi que je pus sentir son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts agrippèrent mes habits et je caressai doucement ses cheveux trempés de sueur.

– Ssh, Jeff, je suis là… Calme-toi, je vais bien…

Il enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et sanglota bruyamment.

– Ne pleure plus, Jeff…

Il releva la tête et me fixa curieusement. Ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes et il tremblait de peur. J'essuyai ses larmes avec ma main et l'embrassai sur le front.

– Tu es brûlant. Tu as de la fièvre, je crois.

Il renifla et haussa les épaules.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, de toute façon ? On n'a rien pour me soigner.

– On a de l'eau. Ça pourrait faire baisser la température.

Je le fis s'allonger et déchirait un petit bout de pantalon de Jeffrey – les pans qui tombaient sur sa plaie. Je fis couler de l'eau sur le tissu et portait l'objet humide sur le front brûlant de mon ami. Il se détendit au contact de l'eau et ferma les yeux. J'épongeai son front en caressant de l'autre main ses cheveux doux. Nous nous regardâmes longuement sans rien dire. Puis il finit par dire :

– Ne refais plus jamais ça, d'accord ? Ne m'abandonne plus jamais.

– Plus jamais, confirmai-je à mi-voix.

Il hocha la tête et posa sa main sur la mienne, qui était maintenant sur le sol caillouteux.

– Qui est mort ?

– La fille du District Deux.

– Santana, murmura-t-il. Qui l'a tuée ?

– Moi, mais je visais le gars du Quatre.

Il soupira et caressa ma main. Après quelques minutes, je retirai le tissu trempé dans un mélange de sueur et d'eau.

– Tu as faim ? demandai-je.

– Un peu.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as dans ton sac ?

– Deux poissons, et des racines.

– Des _poissons_? Tu sais pêcher ?

– Je vis dans le district de la chasse et de la pêche, Nick.

– Ah, oui. Moi j'ai quelques baies, des biscuits, du lard séché et même des noisettes.

– Tu veux faire un feu et manger mes poissons ? me proposa-t-il. Ils ne seront bientôt plus bons.

– D'accord, je vais aller dehors. Toi, tu restes ici et tu ne bouges pas.

– Où veux-tu que j'aille ? plaisanta-t-il.

Je ris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue chaude. Je pris les poissons, des allumettes et sortis. Je fis un feu et grillai les poissons. Après plusieurs minutes, je dissimulai les braises et le bois brûlé, puis descendis dans la grotte, le poisson fumant enroulé dans du tissu en main. Jeffrey se redressa en position assise et nous mangeâmes notre repas avec appétit.

Après le déjeuner, je proposai d'aller chercher des choses dans la forêt.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu veux aller chercher ? On a déjà assez de choses comme ça.

– Je ne sais pas, fis-je en haussant les épaules et en évitant son regard.

– Ne me dis pas que… Nick !

– Quoi ?

– Tu ne veux pas aller dehors pour tuer d'autres tributs, quand même ?

Je jurai intérieurement. On aurait dit qu'en à peine une nuit il avait réussi à m'apprendre par cœur.

– Euh, non, pas forcément…

– Nick. Ne me mens pas.

– Mais c'est le but des Jeux ! me justifiai-je. Et si tu veux gagner, il faut bien qu'on tue les autres.

– Nick. On ne peut pas gagner tous les deux.

– Je sais, soupirai-je.

Après une courte pause, il dit :

– On dirait que ça ne te fait rien de tuer.

– Pas tellement. J'ai déjà tué trois personnes pour le moment.

– Moi une seule. Et c'était par pure défense.

Je détournai les yeux.

– Je ne veux pas devenir un meurtrier, chuchota-t-il.

– Tu n'en es pas un, Jeff. C'est ta vie ou la leur.

Il me regarda longuement.

– Heureusement que tu es là. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait tout seul. En plus, je vais sûrement bientôt mour-

– Chut, soufflai-je en posant ma main sur sa bouche. Ne dis pas ça.

Je me levai et pris mon sac et mes armes.

– J'y vais. Avec un peu de chance, je ne tuerai personne. A tout à l'heure.

Il me fixa avec un mélange de désespoir et d'inquiétude dans le regard.

– Attends…

Il tendit la main vers moi. Je retournai vers lui et le pris délicatement dans mes bras puis l'embrassai sur la joue.

– Sois prudent, murmura-t-il.

– Toujours.

Il déposa un baiser brûlant sur mon front et me laissa enfin partir. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel. Il allait sûrement bientôt pleuvoir.

* * *

 **Alors ? Est-ce que vous aimez cette amitié qui se construit tout doucement ? Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de l'angoisse de Jeffrey quand il a entendu le canon ! Pense-vous qu'il attache un peu trop d'importance à Nick ?  
**


	10. Confessions

**Bonjour ! J'ai ce me semble peut-être un petit peu de retard mais vous en avez l'habitude, pour la poignée d'entre vous qui suivent ma fiction. Bien. Oui je suis en vacances, c'est pour ça que je poste.**

 **Juju.15 :** **Ma fidèle lectrice ! Moi ça va bien, je rentre tout juste de voyage. Et toi comment te portes-tu ? Alors si tes cours vont, tout va ! Tu as vu le début de la bromance Niff, tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite ! Et pour Sebastian, attends un peu, mademoiselle l'Impatiente ! Bonne lecture, très chère Niffleuse.**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 9 : Confessions.

NICHOLAS

La journée prenait fin quand l'orage éclata enfin. J'étais encore près de la Corne d'Abondance, caché derrière les buissons, à la lisière de la forêt, en train d'observer les carrières quand il commença à pleuvoir. J'allais m'en aller quand j'entendis une fille crier :

– Regardez, il est là !

Instinctivement, je me baissai, me tapissant contre le sol humide. Mais ce n'était pas moi qu'on avait repéré. La fille et le garçon du Un sortirent du bois avec un asiatique récemment blessé à la tête.

Je reconnus immédiatement le garçon. Hunter. Celui qui avait accusé Jeffrey d'avoir volé son couteau pendant les entrainements. Je lui vouais une haine cruelle depuis le début des Jeux.

– Bravo, Hunt' ! s'écria le garçon du Deux, un grand châtain au teint pâle.

– Tuez-le, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? demanda la fille blonde du Quatre.

La brune du Un prit son couteau et trancha la gorge de l'asiatique. Le sang colora le sable de la plage, et aussitôt un coup de canon retentit. Pensant à Jeffrey, angoissé et seul dans notre caverne, je repartis en courant dans la grotte.

Il m'attendait, sur le qui-vive, tremblant légèrement. Dès qu'il me vit, il soupira de soulagement et se tranquillisa. J'arrivai près de lui et il me prit la main.

– Ce n'était pas toi, souffla-t-il.

– Non, je suis vivant. Les carrières ont tué le gars du Sept.

– Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes ?

– Non. J'ai juste espionné les carrières.

Pendant le reste de la fin d'après-midi, nous discutâmes. Arrivé au soir, nous mangeâmes des biscuits, des racines et des baies. La nuit arrivait à grands pas, et la pluie semblait accélérer le processus. Il faisait encore plus froid que d'habitude.

– Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas dormir dans le sac de couchage ?

– Oui, j'ai mon gilet.

J'avais ma petite veste, mais il faisait quand même très froid. Je grelottais, et Jeffrey aussi.

– Tu trembles, remarqua-t-il. Allez, Nick, mets-toi dans ce duvet. Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça.

– Ce ne serait pas juste pour toi.

– Je m'en fiche.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et eus une idée. Je me mis derrière le blond et le pris dans mes bras. Il se colla contre ma poitrine et nous nous réchauffâmes mutuellement. Nous étions positionnés de sorte que nous puissions nous regarder dans les yeux à chaque instant.

– C'est mieux comme ça ? demandai-je.

– Oui. Merci.

Je m'allongeai un peu plus pour être dans une position confortable, et posai ma tête contre celle de mon ami.

Je songeai à mon père et à mon grand frère qui nous regardaient. Que pensaient-ils de mon amitié étrange avec Jeffrey ? Quand je rentrerai – si je rentrais – que me diraient-ils ? Seraient-ils toujours fiers de moi ? Mais rentrer à la maison signifiait tuer Jeffrey. Et je ne voulais pas le tuer.

– Nicholas ?

– Mmh ?

– C'est vraiment bizarre.

– De quoi ?

– Nous deux.

– On est dans les Hunger Games. Plus rien ne me parait bizarre, à présent.

– Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est bizarre qu'on soit aussi… proches. Tu ne trouves pas ?

– Si. Mais ça ne me déplait pas.

– Moi non plus. Je me demande juste ce que les gens penseraient.

– Depuis quand on se préoccupe de ce que pensent les gens ? On peut mourir d'un instant à l'autre, autant faire ce qui nous plait.

Il hocha la tête et resserra son étreinte autour de ma taille.

– Tu as raison.

J'embrassai doucement sa tempe et je fermai les yeux. Soudain, je pensai à quelque chose.

– Est-ce que tes proches te donnaient un surnom, avant ?

– Non, mais mes frères m'ont toujours appelé Jeff. Pourquoi ?

– Je me disais… J'aimerais bien te donner un surnom.

Il rit doucement. Et son rire était vraiment, vraiment beau.

– Huuum… « Jeffy », ça te plairait ?

– C'est mignon, je trouve. Et « Nicky » ?

– C'est parfait.

Il leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches et brillantes. Il était vraiment magnifique. Je détournai le regard, gêné.

Après une demi-heure à parler de notre ancienne vie dans nos districts respectifs, je lançai un inoffensif :

– Et, pendant l'interview, c'est vrai ce qu'a dit ta partenaire de district ?

– Comment ça ?

– Que vous étiez amoureux, gloussai-je.

Il s'assombrit.

– Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux de Quinn.

– Pourquoi ? Elle est très jolie.

– Tu n'as pas vu comment elle était à l'intérieur. Manipulatrice, égoïste, cruelle. Elle est horrible.

Je hochai simplement la tête. Je tentai de me remémorer son interview, et je me souvins d'un détail qui m'avait intéressé.

– A l'interview, tu as dit que tu étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Je la connais ?

Il releva les yeux vers moi. Une expression de stupeur et d'étonnement était figée sur son visage.

– Je- C'était juste pour l'interview, je ne suis amoureux de personne, dit-il très rapidement.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

– Ah bon ?

– Ou- Oui.

Ce bégayement me laissa penser qu'il mentait. Je souris et le taquinai :

– Tu peux me le dire, Jeffy, je suis ton ami.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

– Je ne peux pas te le dire, Nicky.

– Pourquoi ?

– Te le dire ici et maintenant reviendrait à l'avouer à tout le monde. Je ne veux pas que ça se sache. S'il n'y avait que toi, je te le dirais, mais…

– Chuchote-le à mon oreille.

Le blond paraissait si stressé et si apeuré que je laissai tomber. Il changea innocemment de sujet :

– Et toi, alors ? Il y a une fille qui t'intéresse ?

– Depuis quelques temps, il y a bien quelqu'un qui m'intéresse, oui…

Il sourit et m'incita à poursuivre.

– Je ne pense pas que la personne ressente la même chose que moi. Notre amour serait tellement… bizarre. Je veux dire, on n'est pas du tout pareils, et des gens pourraient se poser des questions. Mais bon, elle ne doit sûrement pas me remarquer, elle aime quelqu'un d'autre.

– Comment une fille ne peut-elle pas te remarquer, Nick ? Tu es magnifique, et tu es tout ce qu'une fille peut rechercher.

Je soupirai en le regardant avec espoir. Je voulais qu'il ait raison, mais il ne se rendait pas compte du poids de ses mots.

– Je ne suis pas très doué en amour.

– Moi non plus.

Nous nous regardâmes longuement, yeux dans les yeux. Je finis par dire :

– Tu es déjà sorti avec une fille ?

– Non…

– Moi non plus. Et je ne pense pas que ça arrivera un jour.

– Je pense la même chose pour moi.

Je me demandai si c'était pour la même raison que moi. Le son de la pluie faisait battre mon cœur encore plus fort. Je ne voyais presque plus le visage de mon ami.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Les filles ne sont pas attirées par moi.

– Par moi non plus. Tu sais, je n'étais jamais tombé amoureux avant…

– Moi non plus. Je ne savais pas que ça faisait aussi mal, avoua-t-il.

Je posai ma tête sur celle du blond et caressai sa main.

– Est-ce que tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ?

– Bien sûr. On va gagner.

– Nicky, tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas gagner à deux.

– Eh bien, ils n'auront pas de vainqueurs, alors. Je ne partirai pas sans toi.

– Et moi non plus.

– Si tu meurs, je meurs, chuchotai-je.

Le blond sourit faiblement et nous nous fixâmes pendant plusieurs instants. Je le surpris à baisser les yeux quelques secondes sur mes lèvres, puis il les releva pour planter son regard dans le mien.

– Jeff, soufflai-je.

– Oui ? murmura-t-il.

– Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que je te dise.

– Tu vas me tuer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

– Hein ? Non, jamais de la vie.

– Alors quoi ? chuchota le blond.

Je replaçai une de ses mèches blondes et poursuivis d'une voix mal assurée :

– Jeff, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe depuis le début des Jeux, mais il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. Je me sens tout bizarre, je sens que j'ai changé, et que ma perception des gens change, aussi. Je- Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait jusqu'à ce que je te trouve dans cette grotte. Et que je ne parvienne pas à te tuer. Quand tu t'es réveillé et que tu m'as dit « Tue-moi », j'ai eu peur. J'ai eu peur de vraiment te tuer et de te perdre. Ecoute, je sais que c'est débile et que c'est une honte ce que je suis en train de faire, mais je ne peux plus le garder pour moi. Tu es magnifique, Jeff. Tu- Tu es plus que magnifique, tu es parfait. J'ai longtemps cherché quelqu'un comme toi et je t'ai enfin trouvé. Je sais que tu ne partages pas mes sentiments et qu'il y a cette fille qui te plait, mais essaie au moins de comprendre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Alors, voilà, Jeff… Je t'aime.

On aurait dit que le blond pleurait. Quand je regardai mieux, je remarquai que ses yeux étaient vraiment remplis de larmes.

– Je suis tellement désolé…, murmurai-je en commençant à pleurer aussi.

– Ne- Ne le sois pas, Nick.

Je relevai la tête. Il me regardait en souriant faiblement, comme s'il essayait de me réconforter. Ça ne servait à rien. J'aimais quelqu'un que je ne pouvais pas aimer. J'aimais un garçon, qui était en train de mourir à petit feu, et qui ne pouvait survivre si je survivais. C'était stupide. Mais je ne pouvais pas empêcher mon cœur de tomber amoureux. Jeffrey était tellement tout pour moi.

Il caressa ma joue en reniflant. Ce simple geste me tuait. Jamais je ne pourrai le prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser, lui faire des cadeaux, comme font tous les couples. Jeffrey et moi n'étions pas faits pour être un vrai couple.

Alors que nous nous observions en silence depuis quelques minutes déjà, je chuchotai :

– Dis quelque chose, je t'en prie.

Il sourit puis releva la tête vers moi. Ses yeux semblaient chercher une réponse dans les miens. Il continua de caresser ma joue en réfléchissant intensément. Il finit par se pencher rapidement vers moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'eus d'abord un mouvement de recul, mais je finis par me détendre et je rendis son baiser au blond.

Jeff embrassait plutôt bien, pour un garçon qui n'avait pas d'expérience. Il faisait glisser ses lèvres roses et fines sur les miennes, les yeux fermés, la main sur ma nuque. Je rapprochai nos deux corps et entourai de mon bras la taille du plus grand. Quand nous vînmes à manquer d'air, nos deux bouches se décollèrent et nous nous séparâmes de quelques centimètres.

– Je t'aime aussi.

Je souris et collai mon front contre le sien. Je me penchai, quémandant un second baiser. Il me le donna en émettant un petit rire étouffé.

– Nicky ? demanda-t-il alors que nous nous préparions à dormir, lui dans mes bras.

– Oui ?

– Tu penses qu'on survivra ?

– Toi et moi, on sera les vainqueurs des soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand on aura gagné ?

– Tu viendras dans mon district, on pourrait vivre ensemble.

– Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille.

– Alors je viendrai avec toi.

– D'accord.

Il leva les yeux et croisa mon regard.

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi.

– Bonne nuit.

– Oui, soufflai-je en l'embrassant sur le front.

Nous nous couchâmes et je posai ma tête sur celle du garçon que j'aimais. Je m'endormis lentement, bercé par la respiration du blond et par le bruit de la pluie.

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà, mes amis. Alors, dîtes, je vous ai fait attendre pour quelque chose qui en vaut la peine ? Je crois bien que vous attendiez ça depuis longtemps. Eh bien... Vous êtes servis ! Comme d'habitude, vous êtes libres de choisir de laisser un commentaire ou non ! Je n'oblige à rien, même si je reste une râleuse de première qui n'aime pas quand elle ne peut pas répondre à vos questions, bande de nouilles.**


	11. Quinn

**Je poste un peu plus tôt (me semble-t-il...) que d'habitude ! A vrai dire je travaille sur un projet que je mettrai en ligne après en avoir fini avec** **Je t'aime à mourir** **, mais qui n'est pas dans le domaine de** _ **Glee**_ **par contre, donc c'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard avec celle-ci. Désolée ! Et bonne lecture tout de même (vous allez aimez ce chapitre, si vous aimez les vengeances douces).**

 **Juju.15 :** **Je t'avais prévenue que tu adorerais ! En même temps, c'est ce que tu attendais depuis le début... Ce chapitre sera tout aussi bien, j'espère ! Alors je suis allée en Italie, mais il a beaucoup plu donc on est pas mal resté à l'intérieur... Et toi ? Tu es partie quelque part ? Très bien si tu acceptes d'attendre pour Sebastian ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça ne saurait tarder. A bientôt !**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 10 : Quinn.

JEFFREY

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Ce petit bruit aigu me réveilla. Lorsque j'ouvris les paupières, je souris en sentant le corps chaud de Nicholas contre le mien. J'oubliai aussitôt le petit bruit dérangeant et me concentrai sur le garçon.

Jamais je n'avais su accepter mes sentiments envers le brun, mais il s'était avéré qu'il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Depuis le début des Jeux, je n'avais pas été aussi heureux. Même si ma jambe me faisait beaucoup souffrir, et que je sentais la vie quitter mon corps à petits feux, j'étais content, parce que j'avais mon petit ami à mes côtés.

Je levai la tête vers Nick. Il dormait tranquillement, on aurait dit un ange. Il avait les yeux fermés, et sa poitrine se soulevait lentement lorsqu'il respirait. Je replaçai une de ses mèches brunes et l'embrassai sur la joue. Ça eut pour effet de le réveiller et il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Quand il me vit, il esquissa un sourire et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je me laissai faire et une bouffée de chaleur emplit ma poitrine. Ça me faisait toujours cet effet quand Nicholas m'embrassait.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils et leva la tête. Il fureta dans la grotte, perplexe.

– Jeffy ? C'est quoi, ce bruit ?

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Ah oui, le bruit. Je l'avais oublié. Nick se leva avec précaution, me poussant sur le côté. Il allait se précipiter hors de la caverne lorsque je le retins :

– Nick, attends. Et si c'était un piège ?

– Ne sois pas si rabat-joie.

– J'ai juste peur pour toi. Je ne voudrais pas te perdre… Embrasse-moi.

Le brun me sourit et revint sur ses pas. Il m'embrassa avec tendresse et demanda :

– C'est bon, je peux y aller ?

– Oui, mais sois prudent. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a, une fois dehors.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit pendant deux bonnes minutes. Je voulais qu'il m'embrasse à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la grotte, c'était devenu un automatisme. Même s'il n'allait pas très loin, je voulais qu'il me donne un baiser. Je me préparais toujours au pire dans ces Jeux, alors je voulais à tout prix que mon petit ami m'embrasse, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'il doive faire.

Enfin, après ce qui me sembla une éternité, Nicholas revint en sautant par le trou qui servait d'entrée :

– Oh mon Dieu ! Jeff ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il accourut vers moi avec une espèce de boite en fer dans la main. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Un parachute.

– Oh, Nick, murmurai-je.

Nous nous fixâmes et il sauta dans mes bras. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa passionnément.

– Des médicaments, chuchota Nick en fermant les yeux, comme s'il priait.

Il ouvrit le paquet. D'abord, un petit papier bleu tomba. Il y avait écrit « FELICITATIONS – W & A »

– W et A ? demanda Nick. Qui sont W et A ?

– Will et… Adam ? supposai-je, le cœur réchauffé en pensant au stylise blond. Will est mon mentor. Adam est mon-

– Styliste, je sais. Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Kurt, mon propre styliste. Mais « A » veut peut-être dire April.

\- April ?

\- April Rhodes, l'hôtesse du District Trois. Elle a tiré mon nom au sort lors de la Moisson.

\- Peut-être…

Je souris et le brun ouvrit la boite en fer. Nous soupirâmes de bonheur. Un liquide transparent et visqueux gisait à l'intérieur. Une crème capable de tout guérir. Nick m'embrassa sur le front et me dit, tout excité :

– Enlève ton pantalon.

– Qu- Quoi ?

– Je vais te soigner.

J'acquiesçai et obéis. Je grimaçai tandis que j'essayais de retirer mon pantalon tout en ne touchant pas ma blessure. Je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas sentir la douleur fulgurante qui traversait mon corps. Une larme coula sur ma joue. La main de Nicholas se posa sur mes cheveux et il m'encouragea muettement.

Enfin, je jetai mon vêtement au loin, débarrassé. Nick prit une belle quantité d'onguent sur ses doigts et l'étala sur ma blessure. Je me crispai et enfonçai mes ongles dans ma peau pour ne plus penser à la douleur.

– Ssh, bébé, ça va aller…

Je me surpris à rougir au surnom qu'il venait de me donner. Pendant encore un long moment, il continua de mettre de la pommade sur ma blessure. Au fur et à mesure, je finis par m'habituer et par ne plus rien sentir. Alors qu'il restait un fond de crème transparente, Nicholas reboucha le pot et le glissa dans mon sac à dos.

– Pour plus tard, chuchota-t-il en déposant un petit baiser sur mon front un peu moins brûlant.

Je levai les yeux vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il avait l'air de faire beau, et la pluie s'était arrêtée. Nicholas caressa mon bras et dit :

– Dès que tu iras mieux, nous sortirons chasser.

Je souris. Chasser. Enfin quelque chose que j'aimais. J'avais déjà hâte que ma jambe guérisse pour pouvoir prendre mon arc et mes flèches.

– Allonge-toi, Jeff, me dit le brun.

J'obéis et entourait la taille du plus petit avec mes bras, posant ma tête sur le ventre musclé du garçon. Mes yeux se fermèrent lentement et je m'endormis.

* * *

Je ne me réveillai que vers seize heures. J'avais dormi toute la matinée. Je me levai sur les coudes. Nicholas était près de moi, souriant. Je baissai les yeux sur mes jambes. J'étais toujours en caleçon, et lorsque je vis l'état de ma blessure, je hoquetai. Il n'y avait plus rien, hormis une vilaine cicatrice rose. Je n'avais plus mal, je sentais pleinement mes muscles. Je me tournai vers mon ami et souris. Il effleura ma jambe et dit :

– Essaie de marcher.

Il m'aida à me lever en me prenant par la taille. Il me tint par la main et je fis quelques pas chancelants. Au bout de quelques secondes, je réussis à tenir debout sans son aide et à marcher tout seul. Je ris et me jetai dans les bras de Nick.

Sans l'aide de Quinn, j'avais attiré les sponsors. Avec une histoire d'amour, et une vraie. Avec quelqu'un dont j'étais éperdument amoureux : Nicholas. J'embrassai le brun et dis avec enthousiasme :

– On peut aller chasser, maintenant ?

– Peut-être que tu devrais mettre ton pantalon d'abord, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Je rougis un peu et pris mon pantalon troué au niveau de la cuisse droite. Je l'enfilai rapidement et nous rassemblâmes nos affaires avant de partir, main dans la main.

– Et si jamais quelqu'un nous voie comme ça ? murmurai-je. Je veux dire, tous les deux, ensemble, comme un couple ?

– Le premier qui nous verra mourra, mon cœur.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je le tuerai, parce que je ne veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal.

Je rougis et posai ma tête sur l'épaule du brun. Alors que nous allions arriver près du lac, je fis arrêter mon petit ami.

– Stop, soufflai-je. Tu as entendu ?

– Entendu quoi ?

Je mis un doigt sur sa bouche et fermai les yeux, ouvrant grand mes oreilles. Un bruissement de feuilles m'alerta. J'ouvris les yeux, sortant mon arc et une flèche. Nick n'osa plus bouger et me fixa curieusement. Je vis soudain un lapin aussi gros qu'un jeune chat. J'ouvris des yeux avides, bavant légèrement de faim.

Plus rapide que l'éclair, j'envoyai la flèche qui atterrit dans la gorge du rongeur en fuite. Victorieux, je courus jusqu'à ma proie et la fourrai dans mon sac à dos, retirant ma flèche et la rangeant dans mon carquois.

– Tu es tellement doué.

– Merci, dis-je en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

Nick alla remplir les gourdes pendant que j'attrapais deux écureuils et un autre lapin. Vers six heures, nous nous retrouvâmes à la rivière, pour nous baigner tranquillement. Nous nous lavâmes avant de nous amuser dans l'eau.

Nicholas me prit par la taille et me coula. Je remontai à la surface et tentai de le pousser à l'eau. Il rit et se laissa faire. Je le repêchai, craignant qu'il se noie, et le pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser avec possessivité.

– On rentre ? proposai-je. Pour savourer ce lapin en fêtant le plaisir d'être en couple.

– Allons-y ! dit joyeusement Nick.

D'un coup, je me demandai comment on pouvait être joyeux dans les Jeux. Comment faisaient les autres, seuls, tristes, se contentant de la simple compagnie de la peur et du froid ? Moi, j'avais Nick, son amour, sa présence et sa joie, mais eux… Nous n'étions plus que huit encore en vie. Et j'espérais que jamais je n'aurai à tuer mon petit ami.

Alors que nous nous approchions peu à peu de notre repaire, quelque chose me fit m'arrêter. Nicholas se retourna et fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi ?

Comme je n'avais pas sa main dans la mienne, j'encochai une flèche, sur le qui-vive.

– J'ai entendu un bruit.

Il s'approcha de moi. Il colla son dos contre le mien et sortit deux de ses nombreux couteaux. Je tournai la tête dans tous les sens et finalement, je découvris les cheveux blonds et longs du tribut qui tentait de se cacher derrière un arbre.

– Quinn ? fis-je en la reconnaissant.

Elle sortit de derrière l'arbre et nous regarda. La blonde paraissait affaiblie. On aurait dit que ses cheveux étaient de la paille. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses habits déchirés par endroit. Sur son bras gauche, elle avait une grosse plaie béante et ensanglantée. Par rapport à moi, elle avait l'air de s'en sortir assez mal. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas Nick pour s'occuper d'elle.

Mon petit ami se retourna et vint se planter à mes côtés, l'air menaçant. Quinn hoqueta en poussant un petit cri et se cacha de nouveau derrière l'arbre.

– N'aie pas peur, dis-je plutôt sèchement. C'est seulement Nicholas.

Elle pencha la tête pour que nous la voyions et fronça les sourcils.

– Quoi ? Tu t'es allié avec quelqu'un ? fit-elle d'une voix énervée, ou peut-être simplement enrouée.

Je lançai un petit regard au brun et hochai la tête.

– Et après tu refuses de t'allier avec moi.

– Désolé, dis-je, même si je ne l'étais pas du tout.

Elle cligna des yeux puis s'approcha de moi. Je me demandai ce qu'elle allait faire. Mais elle n'avait pas d'arme. Elle émit un petit cri étouffé mais je remarquai que ça sonnait plus comme un sanglot refoulé. Elle baissa les yeux et grimaça. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » songeai-je.

Nicholas semblait avoir compris, lui. Il se rapprocha de moi, protecteur. Quinn ne tint pas compte de lui et se jeta dans mes bras. J'eus un mouvement de recul, mais elle se tint à mon cou.

– Oh, Jeffrey ! souffla-t-elle d'un air désespéré. Tu m'as tellement manqué, si tu savais ! J'ai eu peur, sans toi ! Je t'ai cherché mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé… Jeffrey, où étais-tu ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas cherchée ?

Elle pleurait vraiment. J'étais assez déstabilisé. Que fallait-il que j'en pense ? Etait-elle sincère ?

– Jeffrey, m'aimes-tu encore ? Je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, ces derniers jours. Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ! S'il te plait, dis-moi que tu m'aimes toujours, je t'en supplie. Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait…

« Quoi ? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle ? » Nick n'était pas aussi bête que moi, par contre. Il posa une main sur ma taille. Quinn ne s'en rendit pas compte et continua à pleurer.

– Tu me pardonnes ? Tu veux bien redevenir mien ? Ce que j'ai dit, ce que j'ai fait, je le regrette, tu sais. Allions-nous, Jeffrey. Redevenons le couple que nous étions.

Soudain, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et me murmura très rapidement à l'oreille :

– Mon bras a besoin de soins, Jeffrey. S'il te plait, aide-moi. Fais comme si nous avions été un couple. Juste un baiser suffira. Rien qu'une petite histoire d'amour passagère.

Je la regardai, horrifié. Sur ses lèvres, un « je t'en prie » se forma discrètement. Je lançai un regard en coin à Nick. Il avait les yeux plissés et ne semblait pas apprécier ce qui se déroulait. Il prit les choses en main et écarta violemment Quinn de moi. Enervée, elle siffla :

– Ne me touche pas !

– Alors ne _le_ touche pas.

– Il n'est pas à toi. Il est à _moi_.

Nicholas rangea un de ses couteaux et prit la jeune fille par le col de son t-shirt. Le brun la plaqua contre l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était cachée et marmonna entre ses dents :

– Je vois clair dans ton petit jeu. Mais on ne me la fait pas à moi. Jeffrey n'a jamais été tien et il ne le sera jamais, compris ? Tu ne le touches pas, tu ne le regardes pas, tu n'y penses pas. Tu ne le veux que pour ta survie. Tu ne l'aimes pas, tu l'utilises. Peut-être que tu crois l'avoir avec des larmes, mais moi je suis un peu plus futé. Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi. Egoïstes, manipulatrices, sans cœur, pourries jusqu'à la moelle. Je hais les filles comme ça. Je te hais. Tu as de la chance d'être du même district que Jeffrey. Si la décision de te tuer ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà morte depuis longtemps.

J'étais totalement terrorisé par toutes les horreurs que disait Nick, et par l'air menaçant qu'il avait adopté. Mais j'étais admiratif, aussi. Il faisait peur à Quinn. Il était puissant. Il était mon homme. J'en étais fier.

– Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, le Hobbit.

– Je suis peut-être plus petit que toi mais moi au moins je ne suis pas prêt à inventer une histoire d'amour avec un homme que je ne connais même pas pour avoir des sponsors. Si je vis une histoire d'amour avec quelqu'un, c'est que je suis réellement amoureux.

Il ne me regarda pas mais je savais que ces paroles m'étaient destinées. Il voulait que je sache qu'il m'aimait.

– Tu viens de gâcher ma chance d'avoir de bons sponsors ! murmura la blonde entre ses dents, hors d'elle.

Nick posa le couteau sur la gorge de ma partenaire de district.

– Tu n'es qu'une garce, Quinn.

Soudain, elle rit, une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux.

– Je sais.

Le brun tourna la tête vers moi et me demanda innocemment :

– Je peux la tuer ?

– N-Non, balbutiai-je.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas, elle est de mon district…

– Je croyais que tu la détestais ?

Quinn eut un hoquet de surprise.

– En disant ça, tu as non seulement gâché toutes mes chances d'avoir des sponsors, mais toutes les tiennes aussi. Bravo, Jeffrey. Bravo.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour avoir des sponsors, crachai-je, furieux.

– Ah oui ? Tu as déjà eu des parachutes ? ricana-t-elle.

– Oui, ce matin.

Elle perdit son sourire et fit, étonnée :

– Grâce à qui ?

Nicholas rit et dit :

– A moi.

– Toi ? répéta-t-elle. A quoi tu pourrais lui être utile, à part tuer et terroriser les jeunes filles innocentes ?

Nick, piqué par ses propos, la lâcha violemment, rangea son couteau et revint vers moi. Il prit ma main dans la sienne, emmêlant nos doigts, et sourit à la blonde. C'était sa dernière chance de s'enfuir, pourtant elle resta. Quinn, fronçant les sourcils, tenta de comprendre.

– Attendez, je ne suis pas sûre de saisir, là…

– Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué, objectai-je avec un sourire.

Nous nous tournâmes l'un vers l'autre et je me penchai pour embrasser le plus petit, sous le regard écœuré de Quinn. Elle grimaça.

– Vous êtes _gays_?

– Ça te pose un problème ? rétorqua Nick.

– Mais c'est… dégoûtant !

Nicholas fit un pas en avant et dit :

– T'avise plus de nous traiter ou je te défigure à coup de couteau.

– Nick, calme-toi…

– Non, Jeff ! Cette garce a voulu se servir de toi ! s'énerva-t-il.

Je le pris par la taille et le regardai dans les yeux.

– Mon amour, s'il te plait…, chuchotai-je.

– Tu m'as lâchée pour _lui_ , dit Quinn, indignée. Je trouve ça honteux. Qu'est-ce que dirait ta mère en te voyant ?

– Elle serait fière de moi, répondis-je sèchement.

– Elle serait fière d'avoir un fils gay ? Ça m'étonnerait. Personne ne serait fier de… ça.

Elle nous désigna du menton. Nick grogna.

– Je la hais, me dit-il.

– Je sais, moi aussi.

– Vous êtes tellement répugnants. Vous pensez avoir les mêmes droits que nous ? Si quelqu'un savait ce que vous faites, il vous tuerait.

– La preuve que non, on nous a envoyé un parachute.

Elle détourna le regard, écœurée.

– Vous êtes des erreurs de la nature.

Nick serra si fort ma main que j'en eus mal. Je sentais sa tension, sa haine envers elle.

– Surtout toi, dit-elle en souriant à Nicholas. Tu ne méritais même pas de naître.

Cette phrase me mit hors de moi. Si je tolérais qu'elle dise du mal de moi, je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'elle insulte mon petit ami.

Je me mordis la lèvre et vis Nick serrer les poings. Il s'avança d'un pas. Enervé comme jamais, je bandai mon arc et encochai une flèche. Je visai le cœur de la blonde. Mes traits étaient tirés par la colère et la rage. Je voulais que Quinn se taise à jamais, qu'elle arrête de se moquer ou d'insulter mon copain.

Le brun sourit et fit un bond pour se mettre derrière Quinn. Il mit un bras autour de son cou et la positionna bien en face de moi, pour que je n'aie plus qu'à tirer pour lui ôter la vie.

– Tue-la, Jeffy. Vas-y. Tue-la, susurra-t-il.

Ses encouragements étaient plutôt convaincants mais quelque chose en moi me disait de ne pas l'écouter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Allez !

– Jeffrey, je t'en prie, sanglota la blonde. Ne l'écoute pas… Il me déteste. Mais toi, non. Je t'ai vraiment aimé, tu sais. Je ne plaisantais pas. J'étais super sérieuse. Je voulais vraiment qu'on soit ensemble dans les Hunger Games, qu'on soit alliés. Je t'en supplie, n'écoute pas cet idiot. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. C'est lui que tu devrais tuer. De toute façon, dès que ce sera la fin, il te dira que tu n'étais rien à ses yeux, et qu'il n'était même pas amoureux de toi, puis il te tuera. Crois-moi, Jeffrey, il-

La flèche partit et vint se planter dans le cœur de la blonde. Je ne supportais pas ce qu'elle disait de Nick, mon Nick. Le brun la lâcha avant de la dépouiller de son sac. Il me rejoignit et me prit dans ses bras. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'étais mis à pleurer. Il me serra fort contre lui et murmura :

– N'y pense plus, chéri. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Je suis fier de toi.

– Nick, toutes ces choses qu'elle disait sur toi…

– C'est faux, entièrement faux, mon amour, je le jure. Je t'aime, jamais je ne te ferai du mal, compris ?

– Compris, soufflai-je dans son cou.

– Viens, retournons à la grotte, il va faire nuit.

Il m'embrassa longuement avant de prendre ma main et de me tirer vers notre repaire, tandis que le canon résonnait et que l'hovercraft emportait le corps de Quinn.

Arrivé dans la caverne, je mangeai sans trop d'appétit. Je ne cessai de me remémorer la scène avec Quinn. Je l'avais tuée. De mes propres mains. J'étais un meurtrier. Avec le garçon blond du Huit, ce n'était pas pareil, c'était de la légitime défense. Mais Quinn ne m'avait pas attaqué. Enfin si, elle l'avait fait, mais avec des mots. Elle m'avait blessé en parlant de Nicholas et moi comme elle l'avait fait.

Je soupirai en posant ma tête sous celle de Nick, me collant contre lui. Nous nous endormîmes roulés en boule dans mon sac de couchage.

* * *

 **Alors, elle est pas succulente cette vengeance sur Quinn ? Je l'ai représentée très mauvaise dans cette fanfiction, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il fallait à Jeffrey pour se tourner vers quelqu'un d'autre sur le plan amoureux. Bref, les raisons sont nombreuses et, au moins, Quinn est morte, youpi. Laissez-moi une review !  
**


	12. La dispute

**Bonjour à tous ! Bon, cela fait à peu près un mois que je n'ai pas posté mais à vrai dire avec le Bac Blanc c'était un peu compliqué, et il y avait aussi le fait que j'ai continué mon projet sur une autre fanfiction, donc je m'excuse du retard !**

 **Juju.15 :** **Coucou ah bah c'est bien la Suisse ! Je sais que leur relation est rapide mais pour tout dire, dans les Hunger Games il vaut mieux que ça aille vite, et les deux garçons ont tout intérêt à accélérer les choses parce que les Jeux ne laissent pas de temps pour des prémisses ou des rencards, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut leur arriver dans l'arène, donc... Rapidité et empressement justifiés ! Et pour Quinn, je suis contente que tu te réjouisses de sa mort, en vérité j'aime ce personnage mais j'avais envie d'en faire une méchante antipathique ici ! Apparemment, c'est réussi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 11 : La dispute.

JEFFREY

Le douzième jour, nous explorâmes un peu la forêt, nous enfonçant un peu plus loin que les fois précédentes. En réalité, je savais bien que Nick cherchait les autres tributs pour les tuer. Je le voyais bien dans son regard, il voulait que ça se termine au plus vite. Il voulait rentrer chez lui.

Nous étions sur un gros rocher entouré de verdure, surplombant le bois, avec une vue sur le lac, moi dans ses bras. Nous souriions gaiment, savourant le plaisir d'être ensemble. Nick se pencha alors vers l'herbe et cueillit une fleur de couleur rouge. Je le regardai sans comprendre et il mit la fleur dans mes cheveux en riant.

– Tu es tellement beau, souffla-t-il.

Nous nous sourîmes et je posai ma tête contre ma poitrine. Après plusieurs minutes, je mis ma main dans la sienne et demandai, même si je savais que nous avions déjà eu cette discussion :

– Nick, si on gagne-

– On _va_ gagner. Je te le promets.

– Oui, oui. Mais si on gagne, est-ce que tu es sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de venir vivre dans mon district ?

Le brun leva les yeux et regarda la ligne de l'horizon. Il semblait chercher une réponse dans le paysage.

– Jeff, finit-il par dire en tournant la tête vers moi. Je t'aime. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. Si on gagne, je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde. Et puis, je ne t'encombrerai pas. Je pourrai t'aider avec ta mère et tes frères, et comme nous serions riches, nous n'aurions pas besoin de travailler. Crois-moi, ce sera la belle vie.

– Tu es sûr ? Tu ne regretteras pas ton ancienne vie ?

– Mon père et mon frère me tueraient s'ils savaient ce que je suis. Je n'ai jamais osé leur avouer que j'étais gay. Autant m'enfuir. Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, de toute façon.

– Et tu penses peut-être que les gens de mon district nous apprécieraient plus ? lâchai-je sèchement.

– Pas forcément. Mais ta famille doit être plus ouverte que la mienne, non ?

– Ma mère s'en fiche complètement de moi. Et mes frères sont trop jeunes pour comprendre. Ils penseraient que tu es seulement mon meilleur ami.

Nick posa sa tête sur mon épaule et soupira.

– Pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si difficile ? Pourquoi est-ce que nous n'aurions pas pu nous rencontrer à un autre endroit et dans d'autres circonstances ? C'est tellement injuste.

– La vie est injuste, Nicholas.

Il allait répliquer quelque chose quand un grand cri déchira l'air. Aux aguets, je relevai instinctivement la tête.

– Des serpents d'eau ! Par centaines ! s'écria une voix féminine, horrifiée.

Je me levai, imité par mon petit ami. Nous nous cachâmes derrière un grand buisson et regardâmes près de la Grande Rivière. L'alliance des carrières, qui se baignait un instant plus tôt et que je n'avais pas remarquée, s'agitait maintenant en poussant de grands hurlements. Il y avait les deux du Quatre, et Sebastian. Hunter et son amie du District Un devaient être restés au camp. Dans l'eau claire, je distinguai de petites bêtes noires, longues d'une trentaine de centimètres.

Sebastian, le plus fin et donc le plus rapide des trois sortit en premier de l'eau. Mais le garçon du Quatre, plus massif, eut plus de mal. La blonde cria de nouveau et se jeta sur la berge. Son mollet était rouge sang. Son partenaire hurla de douleur et ne put remonter sur la rive. Sept serpents d'eau se jetèrent sur lui. Ils le dévorèrent en laissant des trainées de sang dans l'eau. Les cris du garçon du Quatre cessèrent et alors que le coup de canon retentissait, Sebastian jura. Il parla à la blonde qui cria de nouveau en se touchant le mollet. Elle essaya de se lever mais retomba sur le sol. Le châtain leva les yeux au ciel.

– On va se rapprocher, peut-être qu'on aura une chance de tuer le garçon, chuchota Nick près de moi.

Avant que je puisse rétorquer quelque chose, il m'entraina par la main. Nous étions à une dizaine de mètres de Sebastian quand celui prit son couteau et s'approcha de la blonde du District Quatre. Elle hoqueta et demanda, énervée :

– Sebastian, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Aide-moi !

– Kitty, susurra-t-il, n'as-tu pas encore appris que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de confiance ?

– Alors quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

– Bien sûr. De toute façon, tu es déjà morte. Considère ça comme un acte de bonté de ma part. J'abrège tes souffrances.

– Je te hais ! J'ai toujours su que ce serait toi ou ces ordures de Hunter et Marley qui me tueraient !

– Je t'interdis de parler comme ça, menaça-t-il.

– Oh, mais pourquoi je m'en priverais ? dit-elle avec un énorme sourire, malgré la douleur dans son mollet. Tu crois que je ne vois pas comment tu les regardes ? Tu penses que je ne remarque pas que tu es triste quand Marley et lui rient ensemble ? Tu imagines vraiment que je ne vois pas que tu es jaloux ?

– Je ne suis pas jaloux ! feula-t-il en mettant son couteau sur la gorge de la jeune fille.

– Oh mais si, tu l'es.

Il appuya légèrement sur l'arme, laissant couler un peu de sang sur la peau pâle de Kitty. Elle déglutit, tentant de rester fière, mais elle gémit quand même de douleur.

– Je pourrais te faire taire tout de suite si je le voulais.

– Alors tue-moi ! dit-elle.

– Non. Je veux d'abord te voir souffrir. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Encore moins maintenant.

– Maintenant que j'ai découvert que tu étais amoureux de-

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase. Le couteau de Sebastian se planta dans sa gorge et sa bouche se remplit de sang. Son regard resta fixé sur le châtain et son corps retomba sur le rocher quand Sebastian retira son arme de son cou. Le coup de canon couvrit le bruit du cri de rage que poussa le grand châtain. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans le corps de Kitty et se retourna vers l'endroit où nous étions cachés. Je frémis en espérant qu'il ne nous voie pas. Nick avait déjà préparé son couteau.

– Tu ne vas quand même pas le tuer, murmurai-je.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Mais il est comme nous…

– Et alors ? Tu crois que sous prétexte qu'il aime aussi une personne dans l'arène, je vais le laisser en vie ? S'il savait que nous étions là, il nous tuerait sans hésiter.

– Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de compassion. Un amour à sens unique, ça fait toujours mal, tentai-je de le raisonner.

– Jeff, laisse-moi le tuer. Si je ne le fais pas maintenant, je n'aurai peut-être aucune autre chance.

– Nick, s'il te plait, non…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu choisir, Sebastian ramassa le sac de Kitty et s'enfuit à travers la forêt.

– Merde ! lâcha Nicholas. Tout ça c'est de ta faute !

– _Ma_ faute ? répétai-je, indigné. Tuer n'est pas anodin ! Tu veux vraiment avoir toutes leurs morts sur ta conscience ?

– Jeffrey, je t'en prie, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est leur vie ou la nôtre. Plus tôt ils seront morts, plus tôt on pourra rentrer chez nous !

– Mais quand est-ce que tu comprendras enfin ? explosai-je. Jamais on ne rentrera chez nous ! Nous venons de deux districts différents ! _On ne peut pas gagner !_

Il se leva et me dit d'un ton sec :

– Franchement, je voulais de tout mon cœur gagner avec toi. Mais si tu n'y crois pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais y croire moi aussi. Tu viens de m'enlever tout espoir de gagner à tes côtés.

Je pris alors conscience de ce que je venais de lui dire. J'avais dit tout haut ce que nous pensions tous les deux et que nous n'osions pas avouer. Nous ne pouvions pas gagner ensemble. Et maintenant j'étais en train de perdre Nicholas. Je le sentais.

– Nick…, murmurai-je. Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Je ne le pensais pas…

– Oh que si tu le pensais. Ne me mens pas, je sais que tu le penses depuis le début. Tu ne crois pas à notre victoire. Tu n'y as jamais cru. Tu me déçois, Jeffrey.

Je me mis debout à mon tour et baissai les yeux plus par honte que pour regarder Nicholas.

– Désolé.

Le brun soupira et secoua la tête.

– J'ai besoin de rester seul.

Il me tourna le dos et commença à partir.

– Nicholas, attends !

Il me regarda et m'interrogea du regard.

– Tu reviendras ?

– Toujours.

Il s'approcha de moi pour me donner un dernier baiser sur les lèvres.

– Je t'attendrai, chuchotai-je.

Il opina et partit en courant dans la direction opposée à notre grotte. Quant à moi, je soupirai et regagnai la caverne. Je mangeai sans trop d'appétit une de mes proies et m'allongeai sur le sol. L'hymne des Hunger Games retentit et les morts s'affichèrent devant moi. Nous n'étions à présent plus que six : Hunter, Marley, Sebastian, celui du Douze, moi, et Nick. Nick… Je poussai un soupir et m'endormis une heure plus tard.

* * *

 **Alors mes chers lecteurs ? Oui, je sais, c'est court. Mais le contenu est plutôt riche : une dispute, des morts sanglantes, une confession... Que de suspens pour la suite. Dîtes-moi tout ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Juju.15 et DoctorLoveRose pour leur support et leurs commentaires fidèles depuis le tout début ! Merci les filles.**


	13. Lucky

**Moi, en retard** **? Je sais même pas si c'est possible** **! Je suis l'incarnation de l'assiduité. Allez, régalez-vous avec ce peu de choses qu'est ce chapitre (très, très pauvre). Merci aux reviewers !**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 12 : Lucky.

JEFFREY

Le matin du treizième jour, je me réveillai seul. J'avais espéré que Nick revienne pendant la nuit. Mais apparemment, il était encore fâché. Je sortis et fit cuire une demie proie. Alors que j'allai rentrer, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur l'île toute entière.

Mon premier geste fut de rentrer m'abriter. Mon second fut de penser à Nicholas, tout seul dans le bois. Est-ce qu'il avait froid ? Est-ce qu'il avait assez à manger ? Il me manquait.

Je restai roulé en boule toute l'après-midi en attendant le retour du brun. J'avais un peu d'espoir de le revoir. Il m'avait promis de revenir, de toujours revenir. Je lui avais dit que je l'attendrai. Je me remémorai tous mes souvenirs passés avec lui. Il y en avait eu tellement que je ne me rappelais pas d'avoir été triste pendant les quatre derniers jours. J'avais l'impression que ça avait duré quatre mois.

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je m'endormis, bercé par le bruit de la pluie.

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai, il devait être à peu près dix-huit heures. Et toujours pas de Nicholas. Peut-être que le coup de canon avait retenti pendant que je dormais ? Et s'il était mort de froid, ou que quelqu'un l'avait tué ? Je commençai à stresser et reculai contre la paroi. Je fixai l'entrée de la grotte avec espoir. Pendant près d'une heure, je restai là sans bouger.

Alors que mes paupières se faisaient lourdes, j'entendis un bruit au-dehors. Je me crispai et arrêtai de respirer. Et si c'était un des carrières ? Mais peut-être était-ce Nick ? Je gardai les yeux fixés sur le trou qui servait d'entrée. Quelqu'un sauta dans la caverne, se réceptionnant parfaitement. La personne était dégoulinante d'eau. Elle trempa toute la grotte. Ses cheveux courts et bruns étaient eux aussi mouillés. Je vis des yeux marron aux reflets verts me fixer. L'homme grelottait et claquait des dents. Je savais parfaitement qui c'était.

– Nick, murmurai-je. Tu es revenu.

Il s'approcha de moi et dit :

– Je t'ai dit que je reviendrai toujours.

Il enleva sa veste détrempée et la jeta un loin. Même son t-shirt était mouillé.

– Tu as froid ?

– Non, ça va aller.

Il éternua et s'assit près de moi.

– Enlève ce t-shirt et prends mon anorak. Tu vas tomber malade.

Il obéit. Nous faisions comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Quand il eut mis mon anorak, je le regardai longuement.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

– Tu me pardonnes ?

– Je t'ai pardonné à l'instant où je suis parti.

– Pourquoi être parti, dans ce cas ?

– Il fallait que je prenne un peu l'air. Je suis désolé pour notre dispute. Je ne voulais pas t'énerver. Mais j'ai fait ça pour nous.

– Je comprends, Nick.

– Tu veux bien me pardonner toi aussi ?

– Jamais je ne pourrais supporter d'être loin de toi. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi seul que hier soir.

Il baissa la tête et murmura :

– Pardon.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et souffla :

– Tu m'as tellement manqué.

– Toi aussi.

Il se pencha vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. Je le serrai contre moi et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Il prit mon menton dans sa main et m'embrassa passionnément. Qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué, l'embrasser. Nous nous séparâmes et je restai allongé dans ses bras.

– Tu as faim ? Il me reste un peu d'écureuil. Moi, j'ai assez mangé.

– Merci.

Je lui donnais l'animal qu'il engloutit rapidement.

– Tu n'as pas mangé hier ?

– Non, avoua-t-il. Tu avais toutes les proies et j'avais trop sommeil pour aller chercher à manger.

Je levai les yeux au ciel et collai ma tête contre sa poitrine. Quelques longues minutes après, il me demanda :

– Tu aimais chanter, dans ton district ?

– Oui, murmurai-je. Je le faisais quand j'étais seul et que personne ne pouvait m'entendre.

– Quand ma mère était encore vivante, elle me chantait une ballade venue du Capitole. Je suis sûr que tu la connais. Tout le monde la connait.

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir à ses côtés, l'interrogeant du regard.

– Elle s'appelle _Lucky_.

– C'est ma chanson préférée, répondis-je.

Il baissa les yeux et chuchota en rougissant :

– Tu- Tu aimerais qu'on la chante ? Je veux dire, je n'aurais sûrement pas d'autres occasions de chanter avec toi.

– D'accord.

Il prit son inspiration et commença à chanter. Et il avait vraiment une très belle voix.

 **Do you hear me?** _(Est-ce que tu m'entends ?)_

 **I'm talking to you** _(Je te parle)_

 **Across the water, across the deep blue ocean** _(A travers l'eau et le grand océan bleu)_

 **Under the open sky, oh my baby I'm trying** _(Sous le ciel ouvert, oh bébé j'essaie du moins)_

Je lui répondis avec un sourire :

 **Boy I hear you in my dreams** _(Bébé je t'entends dans mes rêves)_

 **I feel your whisper across the sea** _(Je sens ton murmure de l'autre côté de la mer)_

 **I keep you with me in my heart** _(Je te garde dans mon cœur)_

 **You make it easier when the life gets hard** _(Tu me rends la vie plus facile quand elle devient difficile)_

Nous chantâmes ensemble pour le refrain, et il passa un bras autour de mes épaules :

 **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend** _(Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami)_

 **Lucky to have been where I have been** _(Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé)_

 **Lucky to be coming home again** _(Chanceux de revenir à la maison)_

 **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

Je chantai la voix principale, et il interpréta l'écho à mes paroles :

 **They don't know how long it takes** _(Ils ne savent pas combien c'est long)_

 **Waiting for a love like this** _(D'attendre pour un amour tel que le nôtre)_

 **Everytime we say goodbye** _(A chaque fois que l'on se dit au revoir)_

 **I wish we had one more kiss** _(J'aimerais qu'on s'embrasse une fois encore)_

 **I'll wait for you I promise you, I will** _(Je t'attendrai, je te le promets, je le ferai)_

Nous reprîmes le refrain en nous regardant intensément dans les yeux :

 **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend** _(Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami)_

 **Lucky to have been where I have been** _(Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé)_

 **Lucky to be coming home again** _(Chanceux de revenir à la maison)_

 **Lucky we're in love in every way** _(Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux)_

 **Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed** _(Chanceux d'être restés là où nous sommes restés)_

 **Lucky to be coming home someday** _(Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour)_

Il fit le couplet suivant, et je chantai les fins de phrases avec lui :

 **And so I'm sailing through the sea** _(Et je navigue sur la mer)_

 **To an island where we'll meet** _(Vers une île où on se rencontrera)_

 **You'll hear the music fill the air** _(Tu entendras la musique se mêler à l'air)_

 **I'll put a flower in your hair** _(Je mettrai une fleur dans tes cheveux)_

 **Though the breezes through the trees** _(Malgré la brise à travers les arbres)_

 **Move so pretty you're all I see** _(Tu bouges si joliment, je ne vois que toi)_

 **As the world keeps spinning round** _(Alors que la Terre continue de tourner)_

 **You hold me right here right now** _(Tu me tiens fort dans tes bras en cet instant)_

Finalement, pour le dernier refrain, il glissa une main dans la mienne et posa sa tête contre ma joue :

 **I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend** _(Je suis chanceux, je suis amoureux de mon meilleur ami)_

 **Lucky to have been where I have been** _(Chanceux d'être allé là où je suis allé)_

 **Lucky to be coming home again** _(Chanceux de revenir à la maison)_

 **Lucky we're in love in every way** _(Chanceux d'être complètement amoureux)_

 **Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed** _(Chanceux d'être restés là où nous sommes restés)_

 **Lucky to be coming home someday** _(Chanceux de revenir à la maison un jour)_

 **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

 **Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

La chanson se termina et nous nous sourîmes.

– Tu as une voix sublime, murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

– C'est toi qui chantes le mieux.

Après un long débat sur qui chantait le mieux, je finis par me recroqueviller sur moi-même, ma tête posée sur la poitrine de Nick. Il caressa mes cheveux et je me redressai légèrement pour demander :

– Tu ne me laisseras plus, hein ?

– Plus jamais.

– C'est une promesse ?

– Oui, c'en est une.

– Merci.

Il m'embrassa sur le front.

– Je t'aime, Nicky.

– Moi aussi, moi aussi.

Je posai ma tête sur son ventre et fermai les yeux pour dormir.

* * *

 **Je sais. C'est pauvre. Mais c'est pas mignon** **? Dites au moins que c'est mignon** **! Mais, je le concède, ça ne vaut pas des mois d'attente… Je n'ai plus aucun moment à moi, aussi, avec le bac et tout, puis un weekend de quatre jours me permet de poster c'est déjà pas mal… Bref, on sait tous que la fiction mêle** _ **Glee**_ **et** _ **Hunger Games**_ **, mais dans HG il y a bien la chanson du pendu, non** **? Alors j'ai le droit d'insérer une chanson aussi, non** **? Et les paroles sont assez adaptées… Voilà ne m'en voulez pas, je m'excuse pour ce chapitre tout nul** **! A bientôt… ou pas bientôt** **!**


	14. La mort de Marley

**Bonjour, et seulement 23 jours entre le dernier chapitre et celui-ci… Peut-être ai-je appris à être légèrement plus ponctuelle** **?  
**

 **Juju.15** **:** **Oui, je vais bien et mes révisions avancent, je suis même arrivée à regarder la saison 5 de** _ **Glee**_ **, maintenant il faut que je m'atèle à la 6** **! Merci pour tes reviews toujours fidèles, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre également (il y a plus d'actions et on commence enfin à mieux connaitre Sebastian et Hunter).**

 **Bonne lecture à tous** **!**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 13 : La mort de Marley.

JEFFREY

Le quatorzième jour, je me réveillai un peu plus serein. Nicholas était avec moi, et nous ne nous séparerions plus jamais. Le brun ouvrit lui aussi les yeux. Il m'embrassa calmement puis nous déjeunâmes.

– Une petite balade entre amoureux, Jeffy ? me proposa-t-il.

– Euh d'accord.

Nous prîmes toutes nos affaires, et nous sortîmes de la grotte. Je le pris par la main et nous marchâmes dans la forêt. Il faisait encore humide, même si la pluie avait cessé depuis longtemps.

– C'est trempé, se plaignit le brun.

– C'est toi qui as voulu venir, Nicky.

– Je sais. Mais on aurait pu rêver mieux comme rencard.

Je rougis et rétorquai :

– Ce n'est pas un rencard.

– Ben si, je t'ai invité à sortir.

Nous rîmes et je posai ma tête sur son épaule. Alors que nous atteignions la lisière de la forêt, nous vîmes la plage avec un campement de luxe, avec des tentes, et des parasols, à seulement quelques mètres de nous, mais nous étions trop bien dissimulés pour être repérés.

– Waouh, c'est à ça que ressemble la vie des carrières ? soufflai-je.

– Ils ont juste eu de la chance de naître dans un bon district.

Il s'assit par terre, sur un petit rocher plat.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je contemple la plage. Comme je ne peux pas aller plus près sans me faire tuer, j'observe de loin. C'est vraiment beau, regarde.

Je me postai près de lui et dus admettre que c'était magnifique de voir le soleil briller sur la mer bleu marine. Il passa son bras autour de mon épaule et je mis ma main sur sa cuisse.

Alors que nous commencions à nous lasser du paysage, quelque chose attira notre attention. Une silhouette plutôt petite courait vers le campement des carrières, plus précisément au tas de nourriture empilée.

– Qui c'est ? demanda Nick.

– Le gars du Douze. Je l'ai vu tuer ta partenaire de district.

Nicholas serra les poings. Le garçon du Douze, un bouclé, attrapa un sac de pommes et s'apprêta à repartir mais quelqu'un cria :

– Un intrus !

Trois personnes sautèrent hors du campement et encerclèrent le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Nous étions assez près pour les entendre parler. Quand je vis Hunter, mon cœur se serra et j'eus envie de le tuer rien qu'en le regardant. Et je ne doutai pas que Nick eut envie de faire la même chose.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? ricana Hunter.

– Vous tuer.

A la vitesse de l'éclair, il prit son épée et l'envoya sur la première personne qu'il vit. La jeune fille brune, Marley, s'effondra par terre, l'épée plantée dans le ventre. Blaine – maintenant, je me rappelais son nom – émit un petit rire sadique. Hunter regarda la brune tomber, impuissant. Le brun avait l'air choqué, paralysé. Sebastian, après un moment d'égarement à fixer le corps de Marley et Hunter qui la regardait avec hébétude, eut une soudaine montée d'adrénaline face à cette situation riche en émotions. Il prit un couteau dans sa ceinture et l'envoya sur Blaine qui commençait à fuir à toutes jambes. L'arme lui transperça le crâne et il tomba dans le sable, colorant le sol de rouge. Nicholas et moi ne bougions pas, nous restions plantés là comme des idiots, à regarder le massacre. Un coup de canon retentit alors et un hovercraft vint emporter le corps du garçon du District Douze. Hunter était assis dans le sable, fixant le corps de Marley qui vivait encore un peu. Elle pleurait. Le brun toucha sa joue et dit :

– Marley, reste avec moi. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas.

– Hunter… J'ai mal.

– Je sais. Ce n'est rien, oublie la douleur. Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'obligea à le fixer.

– Ça va aller, d'accord ? On va s'occuper de toi.

– C'est… trop… tard, dit-elle. Je… meurs.

– Non ! s'énerva-t-il. Tu n'es pas en train de mourir.

Elle commença à fermer les yeux, peinant à respirer.

– Marley, ouvre les yeux, ne t'endors pas ! la supplia le garçon du même district qu'elle.

– Au… revoir... Hunter, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle rechercha l'air mais sa poitrine s'affaissa et sa tête partit sur le côté, fixant un point dans le vague.

– Non, Marley !

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui cria :

– Ouvre les yeux, je t'en prie ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, réveille-toi…

Mais la brune était partie. Le coup de canon retentit sur la plage et l'hovercraft arriva. Sebastian était quelques mètres plus loin. Il regardait la scène d'un œil noir, les lèvres pincées en un rictus mauvais. Je ne sus dire s'il était dévasté ou exaspéré. Hunter dut se séparer du corps de Marley. L'hovercraft repartit et une larme coula sur la joue du brun, qu'il s'empressa de chasser. Il resta quelques minutes assis dans le sable, immobile. Sebastian finit par venir s'asseoir près de lui, vraisemblablement vide de tout sentiment.

– Hunter ? Ça va ?

Je lus un « oui » sur ses lèvres. Sebastian posa une main sur son épaule.

– Je suis désolé.

J'eus du mal à sonder son ton. Sebastian avait vraiment l'air d'éprouver de la compassion pour Hunter. Mais peut-être était-ce un masque ? Il paraissait cacher des sentiments plus profonds et en penser plus sur cette mort qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Hunter regarda le garçon du Deux et soupira.

– Est-ce que tu voudrais que je te laisse tranquille, ou que je reste là pour te réconforter ? demanda Sebastian, soudainement gêné.

Le plus grand des deux reporta son attention sur le sable fin et haussa les épaules. Sebastian se mordit la lèvre, indécis. Il finit par caresser maladroitement les cheveux du garçon, puis il se leva et regagna le camp. J'avais du mal à comprendre son comportement, tantôt proche de Marley, tantôt proche de Hunter.

– Viens, Nick, on s'en va.

– Mais non ! On pourrait les tuer tout de suite, on gagnerait directement !

– Nick…

Il baissa les yeux et céda.

– Bon d'accord.

Je pris sa main et le tirai vers la grotte. Nous fîmes un grand feu et mangeâmes à notre faim. Nous nous enroulâmes dans les couvertures puis je chuchotai :

– Demain, c'est le grand final. Nous les tuerons et nous gagnerons.

– Et nous rentrerons à la maison…

– Oui.

Il leva les yeux vers moi.

– Je t'aime, Jeffy.

– Moi aussi, Nicky.

Il redressa la tête et m'embrassa, avant de reprendre sa position initiale, la tête contre mon ventre. Je caressai rêveusement ses cheveux. Demain, nous rentrerions chez nous, une fois Sebastian et Hunter morts.

* * *

 **Voilà, bon aucune surprise pour le déroulement de ce chapitre, tout était dans le titre… Mais bon** **! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'oubliez pas de reviewer et dites-moi ce que vous pensez de l'attitude de Sebastian…**


	15. Le vainqueur, Partie A

**Bonjour à tous, je poste la suite de _Je t'aime à mourir_ entre deux épreuves de Bac, j'ai pris le temps d'écrire un peu pour me relaxer après les révisions... Ce chapitre promet de grandes avancées dans l'intrigue et il sera en deux parties parce qu'il est à vrai dire un peu long, je l'ai donc coupé en deux.**

 **Merci à tous les reviewers fidèles ou moins fidèles, et à tous les lecteurs discrets.**

 **Juju.15** **:** **Les révisions, ça va, c'est les épreuves qui craignent plus ! A part pour l'histoire, je reste très incertaine quant à ce que j'ai produit pour la philosophie et l'anglais, on verra pour la littérature et l'espagnol lundi et mardi... Et toi, alors ?**

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 14 : Le vainqueur (Partie A).

JEFFREY

Le matin, nous trainâmes un peu dans la grotte. Nous mangeâmes toutes nos proies pour avoir la force de combattre les deux garçons de carrière dans l'après-midi. Nous élaborâmes une stratégie en nous câlinant.

– On doit garder l'effet de surprise, Jeff. Tu as un arc et tu sais t'en servir. Tu dois d'abord avoir Hunter en plein cœur, dans la tête ou alors dans la gorge.

– Pourquoi Hunter en premier ? demandai-je, confus.

\- Parce qu'il t'a menacé pendant les séances d'entrainement, et que je ne laisse personne toucher à mon petit ami et s'en tirer après-coup.

Je rougis. Nicholas caressa ma joue puis dit :

– On part dans une heure. Pendant ce temps, je veux rester avec toi en amoureux.

– Peut-être que ce sera la dernière fois…

– Ne dis pas ça.

– Oui, mais si je meurs ? Ou si tu meurs ?

– Personne ne mourra, ok ?

Je baissai les yeux et fixai le sol rocheux.

– Bébé… Ne sois pas triste.

– Je ne suis pas triste. Juste inquiet.

Je relevai la tête en envoyant mes cheveux blonds sur le côté.

– Et si je te perdais à jamais ? soufflai-je. Si tu mourais et que je gagnais ? Toute ma vie je devrais penser que je n'ai rien fait pour essayer de te sauver, ou de mourir à ta place. J'aurais ta mort sur la conscience.

– Jeffrey, dit-il très sérieusement. Tu ne vas pas me perdre. Tu ne me perdras jamais, d'accord ? Je serai toujours là pour toi. Et si je venais à mourir, eh bien… Je serai là, dans ton cœur, pour la vie.

– Ah oui ?

– Oui, parce que je t'aime, et que tu m'aimes en retour. Pas vrai ?

– Ouais.

Il rit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pendant le reste de l'heure, nous restâmes l'un dans les bras de l'autre à nous dire des mots d'amour.

Quand enfin l'heure arriva, nous préparâmes nos affaires et je mis mon sac et mon carquois sur mon dos, et mon arc autour de mon torse. Je pris le petit coutelas que j'avais chipé à la fille du Sept et l'accrochai à ma ceinture. Je soupirai et m'accrochai au gilet de Nicholas, qui venait de finir de préparer son sac.

– Nicky, je veux pas y aller…

– Je sais, Jeffy, je sais. Mais on est obligés.

– Mais j'ai peur ! Et si-

– Stop. Tout ira bien, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête et enlaçai Nicholas. Il me serra très fort contre lui. Il se leva, m'entrainant avec lui. Nous nous retrouvâmes debout, l'un contre l'autre. il chuchota à mon oreille :

– Je t'aime, Jeffrey, je t'aime tellement.

– Moi aussi. Je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours, Nicholas.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues. Lorsque que je relevai la tête vers lui, il les essuya avec son pouce et prit mon menton dans sa main.

– Ne pleure plus. Ça va bien se passer.

– D'accord.

– Donne-moi ta main.

J'obéis et il me la prit gentiment. Nos sacs sur le dos, nous partîmes en quête des deux tributs restants. Au moment même où nous sortions de notre caverne, une pluie digne du déluge s'abattit sur l'île.

– Ils le font exprès, grommela mon petit ami.

– C'est le grand final, dis-je seulement.

Je mis mon anorak, le proposant d'abord à Nick qui me le céda gentiment. Je me blottis contre le brun, qui passa un bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la plage. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le sable trempé ressemblait plus à de la boue qu'à autre chose. Nous cherchâmes des yeux les carrières mais ils devaient être cachés par leur campement.

– Où sont-ils ? marmonna le plus petit.

– Peut-être qu'ils ont pris de l'avance et qu'ils nous cherchent ?

Nick allait répondre quand quelqu'un le devança :

– Ou peut-être qu'on vous attendait ?

Nicholas et moi fîmes volte-face. Au-dessus de nous, sur la branche d'un arbre, Sebastian et Hunter étaient perchés. Ils nous souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Terrifié, je pris la main de Nick et déglutis. Le brun serra ma main, réconfortant. Hunter ricana et lança :

– Alors quoi ? Vous flippez ? Oh, comme vous êtes mignons, vous les tapettes, à vous tenir la main.

Si je le pris mal, je sentis Nick me serrer très fort la main comme s'il se retenait de monter dans l'arbre pour aller faire ravaler ses mots au carrière. Derrière, Sebastian patientait silencieusement, immobile.

– Ben alors, vous avez perdu votre langue ? Vous n'avez rien dans le caleçon. J'espérais un petit combat en corps-à-corps, mais je crois que finalement, on va vous tuer avec une arme. Je n'aime pas frapper les filles.

– Nous ne sommes pas des filles, dit Nick d'un ton sec.

– Ah non ? En tout cas tu tiens Blondie comme si c'était ta copine.

Je vis Nicholas se mordre la lèvre inférieure en fermant les yeux. Il se contenait pour ne pas exploser.

– Oh, on dirait que j'ai touché un point sensible.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard plein d'éclairs au garçon à la peau mate. Hunter fit un signe à Sebastian, qui avait toujours l'air aussi stoïque, et ils sautèrent de leur branche. Ils atterrirent majestueusement et se relevèrent dans une position provocatrice. Le tribut du District Un releva le menton, dédaigneux, et derrière lui, Sebastian avait une attitude hautaine mais sérieuse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? articula Nick. Pourquoi tu ne nous tues pas tout de suite ?

– C'est plus drôle si vous souffrez et si vous nous suppliez de vous épargner.

– Tu n'es qu'un enfoiré.

– Je sais, répondit le brun avec un grand sourire.

Je me collai contre Nick et murmurai :

– Comment on fait ?

– On le laisse parler et on attend le bon moment pour le tuer. Après on s'occupe de l'autre.

– Ça ne sert à rien de faire un plan B maintenant, fit remarquer Hunter. De toute façon, vous êtes morts.

– Dans tes rêves. On va gagner.

– Quoi ? Tous les deux ? s'esclaffa le carrière. Vous savez bien qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul vainqueur.

Je pus voir Sebastian baisser la tête et fermer les yeux, atteint par les propos du brun. Je savais très bien ce qu'il pensait. Il songeait qu'après, s'il ne restait plus que Hunter et lui, Hunter le tuerait sans hésiter.

– Vous ne pensez pas réellement gagner tous les deux ?

– Si.

Hunter rit de plus belle, s'attendant à ce que Sebastian le suive. Mais le châtain restait sans bouger, les yeux baissés, derrière Hunter. Le brun se retourna et demanda :

– Seb, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es bizarre en ce moment.

– T'inquiète, ça va, murmura Sebastian.

Hunter haussa les épaules. Je me surpris à trembler de froid. La pluie commençait à s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements. Nick aussi avait l'air de geler. Hunter et Sebastian, vêtus de pulls et d'habits chauds, ne frissonnaient même pas. L'eau mouillait leurs cheveux et leur visage, mais ça leur donnait plutôt un côté effrayant.

– Bon, on va rester là jusqu'à ce qu'on crève de froid ? demanda Nick. Ou vous comptez vous battre comme des hommes ? Non parce que là j'ai l'impression d'avoir des lâches en face de moi.

– C'est toi qui parles de lâcheté ? Toi qui as pour petit ami un blond même pas capable de se battre seul. Tu te rappelles, lors des entrainements, quand il m'avait pris mon couteau et que toi, en bon garde du corps, tu l'avais aidé, hein ? Il ne sait même pas se défendre tout seul, ce pédé.

Piqué au vif, je baissai les yeux et déglutis.

– Tu l'insultes encore une fois et tu es mort, Hunter.

Ce dernier rit.

– Vous n'êtes que des incapables. Même pas foutus de bouger pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de nous tuer.

Soudain, je trouvais un bon argument et le balançai à la figure du plus grand :

– Tu dis ça mais c'est toi qui es resté planté sans rien faire devant le corps de Marley.

Le visage du garçon se décomposa. Derrière lui, Sebastian eut une moue embarrassée. Quand il vit qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour répondre, Sebastian soupira et baissa les yeux. En quelques secondes, Hunter s'était ressaisi, et il s'avança vers moi, menaçant. Je reculai d'un pas, apeuré. Je n'étais pas prêt à me battre. Je ne pouvais pas le vaincre.

– Ne redis plus jamais ça de ta vie. Je te jure que je vais te tuer, Six.

– Ne le touche pas, gronda Nick en se postant devant moi.

– Dégage, minus, je parle à ton copain.

Il poussa Nicholas, qui tituba et se retrouva à quelques mètres de moi.

– Nick ! m'écriai-je en tendant les bras vers mon petit ami.

Mais Sebastian, qui avait repris ses esprits, fit trois pas en direction du tribut brun et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Hunter me poussa par terre et je tombai lourdement sur le sol mouillé. Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi et me dit entre ses dents :

– Tu vas mourir. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne mérites pas d'être ici. Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, ni de gagner les Jeux. Tu n'as fait que te cacher depuis le début. Tu n'as même pas encore tué.

J'aurais voulu répondre mais les mots ne sortaient pas de ma bouche, j'étais trop effrayé. Hunter empoigna le col de mon t-shirt et me secoua.

– Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit sur Marley.

Je cherchai à tâtons quelque chose pour me défendre. Un bâton, une pierre, n'importe quoi. Alors que le plus grand continuait de dire des choses, plus énervé que jamais, je trouvai dans ma ceinture le tout petit couteau de la fille du Sept morte en mangeant mes baies au sureau mortel. Toujours en regardant Hunter dans les yeux, je pris délicatement l'arme dans ma main droite, tout en discrétion.

– Je te déteste. Depuis le tout début. Et je vais enfin pouvoir te tuer. Tu n'imagines pas combien je suis heureux aujourd'hui.

Il regarda derrière lui, où Sebastian gardait Nick prisonnier, et se pencha vers moi pour me murmurer à l'oreille :

– Je vais te tuer, Six. Puis je tuerai ton copain. Enfin je tuerai Sebastian. Et je serai le vainqueur.

– Jamais ! hurlai-je en plantant le couteau dans le ventre de Hunter, le plus violemment possible.

Le brun me regarda dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il dit en butant légèrement sur les mots :

– Que… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait…

Je tentai de repousser le corps massif du garçon, mais il était bien trop lourd. J'essayai de rouler sur le côté mais Hunter m'empêchait de bouger. Si ça continuait, je finirai mort étouffé.

– Tu n'es qu'un… enfoiré, murmura Hunter dont la respiration se faisait sifflante.

Derrière, Nick me héla :

– Jeff ! Tu- Tu es toujours vivant ?

– Oui ! soufflai-je.

Nicholas se débattit dans les bras de Sebastian qui regardait le corps immobile de Hunter, hébété.

– Hunt' ? chuchota-t-il.

– Seb, dit Hunter avec difficulté. Où est-ce que… tu es ?

Sebastian relâcha instantanément mon petit ami et se précipita vers son amoureux. Il l'enleva de sur mon corps et le mit sur le dos. Quand il vit le coutelas dans son estomac, il hoqueta.

– Hunter, non !

Je me relevai et regardai la scène se dérouler. Nick vint près de moi et me tira vers lui. Nous nous reculâmes à quelques mètres d'eux, observant les au revoir des garçons avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Hunter avait les yeux fixés sur le regard émeraude du châtain.

– Seb… J'ai froid.

– C'est normal. Il pleut, idiot.

Hunter rit, ce qui lui valut une série de toussotements douloureux.

– Ssh, ne dis plus rien, Hunt', tu vas te fatiguer.

– Seb, je suis… en train de… mourir, c'est ça ?

Le garçon baissa les yeux et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres trempées par la pluie.

– C'est peut-être mieux… finalement.

– Ne dis pas des choses comme ça.

Sebastian posa une main sur la joue mate du plus grand et renifla. Je me rendis compte que ce n'était pas des gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur son visage, mais de vraies larmes. Sebastian n'avait jamais aimé Marley.

– Pourquoi tu… pleures ?

– Parce que… Hunt' je savais pas comment te le dire, j'ai pas réussi à te l'avouer… Depuis que les Jeux ont commencé, j'arrête pas de te regarder… Je pense que- Enfin, je veux dire que- Hunter. Je t'aime, sanglota le châtain.

Le brun observa silencieusement le visage de son ami et sourit faiblement.

– Je… le sais.

– Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

– Je ne savais plus… où j'en étais… Je ne savais pas… ce que je ressentais… par rapport à Marley… et à toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire ? Je te plais ?

– Je n'en… sais rien.

Sebastian laissa couler d'autres larmes. Hunter fit un grand effort pour lever son bras et caresser la joue du garçon avec son pouce.

– Ne pleure… pas, Seb. Je n'en vaux… pas la peine.

Sebastian prit la main du brun dans la sienne et sanglota :

– Hunt' je veux pas que tu meures. Je t'aime tellement. S'il te plait, reste avec moi. Ne me laisse pas.

– Chut… écoute-moi.

Le jeune tribut aux yeux verts releva les yeux et fixa son amoureux.

– Je vais… mourir. Et toi, tu vas… gagner. Pour… moi. D'accord ?

– Non, je peux pas vivre sans toi.

– Sebastian… De toute façon, ça… n'aurait pas… marché… entre nous. Tu… le sais.

Hunter butait de plus en plus sur les mots et respirait de moins en moins bien. Je me blottis contre Nick. Celui-ci avait deux shurikens dans la main. Il se préparait déjà à tuer Sebastian. Hunter suffoqua et laissa retomber sa main sur le sol. Il chercha l'air, ouvrant et refermant désespérément la bouche.

– Hunter, non ! Reste avec moi. Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, tu m'entends ? Tu n'as pas le droit !

Le châtain prit le visage du garçon entre ses mains et lui chuchota :

– Respire, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tout va bien, que tu ne meurs pas… S'il te plait, Hunter. Je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Sebastian se pencha vers Hunter, désespéré, et l'embrassa comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Alors qu'ils se séparaient, le brun du District Un posa une dernière fois son regard sur le carrière au-dessus de lui et, dans un ultime effort, il souffla :

– Sebastian…

Son corps s'affaissa, et sa poitrine cessa de se soulever. Le coup de canon retentit. Sebastian poussa un cri de désespoir et cogna ses poings contre le sol. Il se jeta sur le corps de Hunter et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchotai-je à Nick.

– On lui laisse le choix. Sebastian ! dit-il plus fort.

Le châtain releva la tête vers lui, le regard triste et vide. Il renifla et regarda le corps sans vie du brun.

– Tuez-moi. S'il vous plait. Je veux le rejoindre.

Je baissai les yeux et finis par éprouver de la compassion pour lui. Nicholas s'approcha du châtain et dit « Désolé » avant de lui lancer les deux shurikens dans la poitrine.

– Merci, soupira-t-il en perdant la vie. J'arrive, Hunter…

Il se laissa tomber sur le corps du brun et ferma les yeux. Je reniflai et essuyai mes yeux qui commençaient à me piquer.

– Hé… Non, Jeffy, ne pleure pas…

Je me jetai dans les bras du plus petit.

– Tout va bien aller, ok ? Tu vois, on a gagné, c'est fini. Tout va bien. On va rentrer chez nous.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Alors ces révélations ? Vous ont-elles plu (surtout par rapport à Sebastian et Hunter) ? J'ai adoré écrire ce moment à la fois sadique et pathétique, oui je suis bizarre. La deuxième partie du chapitre arrive bientôt, tenez bon !  
**


	16. Le vainqueur, Partie B

**Bonjour chers lecteurs, je suis extrêmement désolée du retard mais c'est les vacances et… je n'ai aucune excuse. Si, j'ai une excuse. Vous devez sûrement vous aussi vous dire que, paradoxalement, c'est pendant les vacances qu'on est le moins disponible. Non ? Bref, je remercie tous mes fidèles reviewers, surtout DoctorLoveRose, Juju.15, DamianGreen9836 et agrcn.**

 **Bonne lecture pour cette deuxième partie de dernier chapitre (ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ajouterai un épilogue) !**

Je t'aime à mourir

Chapitre 14 : Le vainqueur (Partie B).

JEFFREY

Nous nous assîmes sur un tronc d'arbre, sous la pluie, et attendîmes l'hymne annonçant la fin des Jeux. Il s'écoula plusieurs minutes, où nous n'osions pas bouger. Mais rien ne vint. Au fond de nous, nous savions ce qui se passait. Nous savions que seul l'un d'entre nous devait gagner. Soudain, la pluie s'arrêta et le soleil revint comme par magie. Une voix off, celle de Rod Remington, nous fit soudain sursauter :

– _Bonsoir, tributs. Nous vous félicitons d'être arrivés jusqu'ici. A présent, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. Mais prenez garde_ _! Seul l'un de vous deux pourra gagner les Jeux. Puisse le sort vous être favorable_ _!_

Nick me regarda. Mes lèvres étaient retroussées dans un rictus de dégoüt.

– Je hais ces Jeux ! hurlai-je en tombant à genoux, tête baissée.

Il s'accroupit près de lui et posa une main sur mon épaule toute tremblant. Mais ce n'était plus de froid. C'était de peur. Peur de le perdre, peur de mourir.

– Hé, on a dit qu'on gagnerait à deux, on gagnera à deux, tenta-t-il de me calmer.

– Tu ne piges jamais rien ? grondai-je. On ne gagnera pas !

– Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment besoin d'un vainqueur, Jeff ? intrigua-t-il piteusement. Non, ils veulent seulement nous détruire, nous montrer qu'ils sont les plus forts et qu'ils peuvent nous obliger à nous entretuer pour leur propre amusement.

– Ce que tu dis n'arrangera rien. Un de nous deux va y passer.

– Non. On gagnera ensemble, ou on ne gagnera pas.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– Soit on en réchappe, soit on y reste, mais toujours ensemble.

Je secouai la tête.

– Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont nous laisser faire ça ? Tu crois qu'ils vont laisser deux gamins des Districts détruire leur petit jeu ? Aussitôt qu'on sera sortis, si on sort, ils nous feront exécuter. Tous les deux.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il voulait que j'aie tort, que je me trompe. Mais il n'y avait rien de plus vrai dans mes paroles. Le Capitole ne nous laisserait jamais gagner. Pas si facilement.

– L'un de nous doit mourir, Nick, soufflai-je douloureusement.

Il posa ensuite une main sur la mienne et murmura :

– Vas-y. Gagne ces Jeux. Tu le mérites plus que moi.

– Non, vas-y toi. C'est grâce à toi si je suis encore vivant.

– Je ne veux pas te tuer. Et je ne te tuerai pas.

– Moi non plus je ne te tuerai pas.

Nous nous assîmes par terre. L'humidité de nos vêtements nous frigorifiait et nous tremblions.

– Ecoute, Jeff, j'ai longtemps songé à ce moment, et je me suis toujours dit que ce serait moi qui mourrais pour te sauver. Tu as plus besoin de gagner que moi. Je veux que tu ailles retrouver ta famille, qu'ils soient fiers de toi, et que tu me gardes une petite place dans ton cœur. Rentre dans ton District, trouve-toi un bon compagnon et vis heureux. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

– Non, Nick. Je ne trouverai pas de bon compagnon. Le bon compagnon, c'est toi. Je te veux près de moi pour toujours. Nick, je t'aime. Tu es le seul que j'aie jamais aimé. Je voudrais passer ma vie avec toi. Tu comprends ?

– On ne peut pas passer notre vie ensemble. Pas si l'un de nous doit mourir maintenant, dit-il et sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot discret.

Je fermai lentement les yeux. Ma décision fut rapide, et définitive. La seule vision de Nicholas en train de pleurer avait achevé de me convaincre, et rien au monde, pas même ma vie, n'aurait pu m'empêcher de vouloir le sauver. Je tranchai de façon nette la question silencieuse qui se posait entre nous depuis le début des Jeux :

– Ce sera moi. Ce sera moi qui mourrai.

Nick secoua lentement la tête, n'osant toujours pas relever ses yeux pleins de larmes. Pour attirer son attention, je sortis de ma ceinture le coutelas de la fille du District Sept qui avait précédemment servi à tuer Hunter, et le plaçai contre ma gorge.

– J'ai dit : ce sera moi. Et maintenant, choisis : est-ce que tu préfères me tuer, ou je le fais moi ?

Mes mots étaient pleins de haine. Je me haïssais pour avoir à faire ça, pour devoir le faire souffrir, mais c'était la seule option si je voulais qu'il reste vivant.

Nicholas avait réagi au quart de tour et, oubliant ses sanglots, il s'était levé à ma hauteur et avait mis ses deux mains en avant, me priant calmement d'arrêter.

– Jeffrey, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

– C'est la seule solution, Nick…, commençai-je à pleurer tandis qu'un peu de sang coulait sur ma gorge. Si on veut qu'au moins l'un de nous réussisse, il faut faire ce sacrifice…

– Pose ce couteau ! Tout de suite ! cria-t-il avec autorité. Ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide, je t'en prie.

Je reniflai mais n'obtempérai pas. Il s'avança rapidement et se saisit de mon poignet qu'il tordit fort. Je couinai et laissai tomber l'arme au sol. Je fondis en larmes, m'asseyant brutalement sur l'herbe encore humide. Nick me prit dans ses bras en me serrant contre lui à m'étouffer, me chuchotant des mots apaisant, me disant qu'on allait trouver une solution, qu'on allait s'en sortir.

Je n'écoutai pas. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que les Juges se lassent et nous envoient des mutations génétiques ou des Pacificateurs pour nous faire éliminer tous les deux. Alors que Nick me caressait tendrement les cheveux et le dos, sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule, je tendis discrètement le bras vers mon sac tout proche. Fourrant ma main à l'intérieur, je la refermai soigneusement sur l'objet de ma recherche et approchai mon poing fermé de ma bouche. Nicholas m'embrassa doucement la joue et reposa son menton sur mon omoplate, pleurant et gémissant combien il m'aimait. Je portai ma main remplie de baies au sureau mortel à ma bouche et prononçai ma dernière phrase avant de rejoindre tous les autres tributs de ces soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games :

– Je t'aime à mourir.

* * *

NICHOLAS

Je ne compris pas tout de suite les paroles de Jeffrey, assourdi par les sanglots qui secouaient mon corps. Je raffermis mon étreinte sur son corps, comme pour l'empêcher de partir, et lui répondis que je l'aimais aussi, que je l'aimerai toujours. Mais Jeffrey restait silencieux, même son corps paraissait muet, et seul un coup de canon des Jeux troubla cet instant de paix. Je relevai immédiatement la tête. Un hovercraft se dirigeait vers nous, secouant les feuillages des arbres et les grains de sable alentours. La confusion m'envahit. Mes neurones firent à contrecoeur le lien entre l'aéronef et le coup de canon, et je baissai instantanément les yeux vers Jeffrey. Son corps gisait entre mes mains, tête pendant en arrière, yeux clos, et sa bouche entrouverte était barbouillée de jus rouge mortel. Il avait mangé les baies. Un haut-le-coeur me saisit et je réprimai une envie de vomir.

– Jeff ! hurlai-je avec désespoir. Jeff, non !

Il resta inerte dans mes bras et je tendis le cou vers le ciel, hurlant mon désarroi à l'hovercraft qui descendait vers nous.

– _Mesdames et messieurs, après de poignant adieux, nous avons finalement un vainqueur pour ces soixante-dixièmes Hunger Games_ _: Nicholas Duval, du District Trois_ _!_ rit gaiement Rod Remington dans son micro.

Mais je ne les laissai pas s'approcher, et tint fermement le corps sans vie de Jeffrey. Je criai de rage, de douleur et de haine envers le Capitole, j'en voulus à la terre entière pour la perte de mon meilleur ami et de mon petit ami. L'hovercraft descendait de plus en plus près, tentant de saisir le cadavre du blond avec ses pinces géantes, mais je le retenais aussi fort que je le pouvais, m'accrochant à lui tant que j'en étais capable.

– Jamais ! Vous ne l'aurez jamais ! leur hurlai-je avec une voix éraillée.

Mais, en essayant de protéger Jeffrey, je reçus une des pinces métalliques dans la tête et tombai de côté. Le choc et l'étourdissement passés, je me remis sur mes genoux tant bien que mal pour me jeter à nouveau sur mon petit ami. Le blond n'était plus là. L'hovercraft avait profité de mon inattention pour me voler mon amour. Je me relevai en titubant et criai aussi fort qu'il m'était possible, extériorisant mon deuil et ma peine. En baissant les yeux vers les restes de Jeff laissés au sol, je remarquai la dague de la fille du Sept que je l'avais obligé à lâcher plus tôt. Je me précipitai dessus et la posai violemment sur mon cou. Du sang perla assez vite, sans pour autant que j'essaie de me trancher la gorge. Mais je l'envisageai.

– Vous l'avez tué ! leur dis-je. C'était lui qui aurait dû gagner ! Je ne veux pas être votre vainqueur ! Vous n'aurez pas de vainqueur !

Je m'apprêtais à exécuter mes menaces, quand des Pacificateurs sautèrent d'un deuxième hovercraft m'étant destiné et me plaquèrent au sol, m'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Je me débattis, tentant de reprendre le couteau pour m'ôter la vie et rejoindre Jeffrey dans sa solitude éternelle, mais je fus stoppé par l'armée du Capitole qui m'assomma violemment.

Dans mes dernières secondes de conscience, je songeai à la vie qu'aurait eu mon défunt partenaire si j'avais pu le sauver. Il aurait certainement plus mérité la victoire que moi. Après tout, il était la seule chose qui me restait. Et il m'avait été enlevé.

* * *

 **Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plait ! J'étais bien obligée de faire quelque chose... Serai-je un jour pardonnée pour ce crime ? Laissez des reviews (même incendiaires) !**


	17. Epilogue

**Bonsoir à tous ! Oui, je sais. JE SAIS. Ça fait un mois que je n'ai pas posté l'épilogue de cette fanfiction. Je sais. C'est inexcusable. Il y en a même qui ont cru que la fiction était arrêtée et bien terminée au chapitre précédent. Pas du tout ! Voici ici l'épilogue qui, je l'espère, vous éclairera et vous redonnera le sourire après cet impardonnable retard (dû, entre autres, au bac, à mes activités estivales et à mon tout récent voyage en Irlande) ! Milles excuses.**

 **Juju.15 :** **Coucou, ça va super et toi ? J'ai eu le Bac avec mention Très bien ! Je te remercie d'avoir lu et suivi cette fanfiction, ainsi que toutes les autres, et je suis très contente que tu aies adoré ! Bisous à toi, un énorme merci pour être si fidèle et adorable ! Tu es une de mes lectrices favorites et j'aime recevoir tes commentaires et impressions ! A très bientôt, j'espère et je te souhaite bonne chance pour la rentrée et pour tout le reste !**

* * *

Je t'aime à mourir

Epilogue : La Tournée de la Victoire.

NICHOLAS

Quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans un lit d'hôpital, en tenue blanche ample. Je me massai les tempes et me rendis compte que j'étais relié par tout un tas de fils à une machine émettant des « bip » réguliers. J'avais un mal de tête terrible et des douleurs me lançant dans les côtes et le dos. Tout me revint rapidement à l'esprit.

Les Jeux. Les baies. Les Pacificateurs.

J'eus immédiatement envie de pleurer et fus pris de quelques nausées à ce souvenir, mais je réprimai ces sentiments. La peine laissa place à la colère et je serrai les poings. Ces Jeux m'avaient pris la chose qui m'importait le plus. Ils m'avaient enlevé Jeffrey. Bouillonnant de rage et de désespoir, je me saisis violemment du cathéter à mon avant-bras et l'arrachai dans un petit grognement de douleur. Je me levai ensuite pour sortir de cette chambre aux murs trop blancs et trop normaux pour accueillir un tribut traumatisé des Hunger Games. Je poussai la porte et me faufilai dans les couloirs sombres, ressentant des souffrances un peu partout dans le corps maintenant que je n'étais plus alimenté en antidouleurs.

J'étais encore, présumai-je, dans l'hovercraft qui m'avait recueilli à la sortie des Jeux. Guidé par mon instinct, j'atterris près d'une porte automatique. Elle s'ouvrit en décelant ma présence et j'aperçus April et le Président Figgings, discutant très sérieusement. Pris de rage, je me précipitai violemment vers eux, décochant une droite à l'homme le plus proche.

– Vous l'avez tué ! Vous avez tué Jeffrey !

Je frappai Figgins, qui tenta vainement de riposter. April lui vint en aide et me tira de toutes ses forces en arrière, alors que je me répandais en insultes et en coups. Ils firent rapidement appeler des Pacificateurs qui me maîtrisèrent, même si je me débattais comme un beau diable.

– Vous n'aviez pas le droit ! Bande d'hypocrites malsains ! Ça vous fait peut-être plaisir de tuer ma seule raison de vivre en me laissant le seul contentement d'être sorti vivant de cette fichue arène ? Mais j'en ai rien à faire de vivre ! Je préférerais mourir plutôt que d'avoir à vivre une seconde de plus dans un monde contrôlé par vous !

Je sentis une piqûre dans mon bras et glissai lentement dans le sommeil. Il ne servait à rien de lutter. J'étais déjà sous leur contrôle, à mon tour.

* * *

April m'avait vite raisonné à mon retour de ma chambre de soins. Mais c'était plutôt comme si je m'étais résigné. Que pouvais-je contre eux ? J'étais seul contre tous. April me secondait, bien sûr, et j'avais pu rapidement revoir Kurt, mon styliste plutôt sympathique, qui m'avait présenté ses condoléances en rappel à la mort de Jeff. Il avait ensuite sous-entendu que le styliste du District Six, Adam, était lui aussi en deuil et qu'il avait dû être aux petits soins avec lui. Mais avoir des personnes de mon entourage aussi attachées à l'homme que j'aimais ne m'aidait pas à avancer.

Notre train se dirigeait à toute vitesse vers le District Douze, où ma Tournée de la Victoire était censée débuter. Je ne voulais pas y participer. Regarder toutes ces familles en deuil, dont j'avais peut-être tué l'enfant. Qu'adviendrait-il quand j'aurais atteint le District Six ? Mais je fus forcé, que ce soit par les menaces du Président, ou par la tendresse d'April, à assumer mon devoir de vainqueur.

Après seulement deux jours hors de l'arène, j'étais de nouveau sous le feu des projecteurs. S'enchaînaient les interviews avec Rod Remington et les rendez-vous beauté, mais je n'étais plus capable de m'adapter à la vie mondaine du Capitole. Je n'étais fait que pour la vie dure et oppressante des Districts, telle que je l'avais vécue dans l'arène. Ce serait par ce labeur que j'oublierais mes maux, et par-dessus tout la mort de Jeffrey. Et ce n'était pas en effectuant la Tournée de la Victoire que je parviendrais à cet objectif.

Au District Douze, l'ambiance était tendue. La faim et la saleté engendrées par la pauvreté épuisaient les habitants et les rendaient pareils à des fantômes. Les deux familles des tributs tremblaient de froid sur leur promontoire, sous la photo de leur enfant mort dans les Jeux.

April, près de moi sur l'estrade, posa une main sur mon épaule, m'encourageant à lire le discours qu'elle m'avait écrit au préalable. J'avais songé à ne pas m'en servir et à crier au monde les horreurs des Jeux et des Juges. Mais la fatigue et la résignation m'avaient poussé à n'en rien faire et à exécuter les ordres sans réfléchir. Je voulais tout simplement ne plus penser à rien.

Après un discours vantant les Hunger Games, les Districts et le Capitole, j'honorai les tributs, Blaine Anderson et Suzie Piment, et adressai un mot aux familles qui pleuraient sans autant se révolter.

Il en fut de même dans les Districts Onze, Dix et Neuf avec les familles de Jake Puckerman et Mercedes Jones, Finn Hudson et Emma Pillsbury, Rory Flanagan et Robin Sylvester dont la mère avait presque menacé de m'assassiner une fois que nous serions ensemble au Capitole — il avait fallu que des Pacificateurs la calment et s'assurent de ma sécurité en m'emmenant précipitamment dans le train jusqu'au District Huit, où j'eus à pleurer la mort de Sam Evans, qui avait blessé Jeff dans l'arène, et de Brittany Pierce. Le District Sept fut accueillant, même si mon ancien amant avait sans le faire exprès tué Tina Cohen-Chang, et que Wesley Montgomery avait péri lui aussi.

Mais ça n'avait été que les premiers Districts. Il m'avait seulement suffi de lire les discours d'April. A présent dans le train pour le District Six, je réalisai seulement que j'aurais bientôt en face de moi la famille entière de Jeffrey, exprimant au-dehors ce que je retenais à l'intérieur. Ce train roulant à toute allure vers le foyer des Sterling m'avait hanté depuis le premier jour sorti de l'arène avec des cauchemars de son suicide pour me sauver. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi, tout retourné dans ma tête, lors de ces nuits passées désormais seul dans ce train. Personne ne rejoindrait le train de ma vie à présent en marche vers un précipice certain.

L'arrivée au District me déchira le cœur, et je pris sur moi pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant ces caméras qui filmaient chacune de mes réactions. April avait une main compatissante dans mon dos, ou peut-être était-elle là pour me pousser à avancer. Avant d'entrer dans l'hôtel de ville, je jetai un regard d'ensemble à la Grand-Place. Tout le District Six y était rassemblé dans un silence endeuillé et respectueux. Mes mains tremblaient alors que j'étais doucement poussé vers le micro de l'estrade par mon mentor.

J'embrassai rapidement la foule du regard et mon regard se posa immédiatement sur le promontoire où la famille Sterling pleurait silencieusement. Ils étaient tous là. La mère de Jeffrey, ses trois petits frères. Je déglutis lentement et balbutiai dans le micro, commençant confusément à lire le discours d'April. Mais bien vite, je perdis le contrôle. Toute la population du District me fixait avec une hébétude glaciale, mais seuls les proches de Jeffrey attiraient mon attention. J'avais à peine remarqué l'entourage de Quinn sur l'autre estrade, qui restait digne. Non, tout ce que je voyais au milieu de cette foule était ces trois gamins qui portaient tous les traits de mon amoureux défunt, et qui semblaient porter leur mère effondrée. Je m'arrêtai brutalement dans mon discours. Je ne pouvais plus faire semblant.

– Je suis désolé, dis-je en rangeant le discours dans ma poche. Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Derrière moi, April et quelques Pacificateurs s'agitèrent. Je leur jetai un coup d'œil, puis relevai la tête vers le public, plus confiant.

– Je ne peux pas parler de vos enfants de cette façon. Ces discours qu'on écrit aux vainqueurs ne sont qu'un tissu de condoléances discrètes. Ils n'ont pas connu les tributs, ni l'arène. Je pense avoir quelque chose plus authentique à vous dire. Parce que j'ai connu Quinn, et j'ai… j'ai connu Jeffrey.

Ce prénom eut du mal à passer la barrière souffrante de mes lèvres. Je me tournai d'abord vers les Fabray. Ils avaient l'air soudainement intéressés, mais toujours aussi forts et stoïques.

– Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup croiser votre fille. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant qu'elle était extrêmement vive d'esprit. Je suppose que vous êtes sans doute au courant de qui l'a tuée. C'était nous. Jeffrey et moi, je veux dire. Cette scène m'a déchiré le cœur, mais pas autant qu'à Jeffrey. Il l'aimait bien, mais nous devions faire notre devoir. Je suis navré que nous ayons dû faire ça, et vous devez me haïr pour être en partie responsable de la mort de Quinn, mais comme vous diront tous les vainqueurs, ce sont les dures lois des Jeux.

Je reçus un vif hochement de tête de la part du père. Il comprenait. J'en vins donc aux Sterling. La mère me lança un gentil sourire, qui me fit regretter ceux de la mienne, morte il y a longtemps. Je pris une grande inspiration et poursuivis :

– Je sais que c'est stupide, mais je ne connais même pas vos noms. Jeff et moi, on parlait souvent de vous et de combien il tenait à vous, mais jamais il ne m'a donné vos noms. On croyait tellement qu'on sortirait de là ensemble, on remettait tellement de choses à plus tard parce qu'on pensait avoir toute notre vie de vainqueurs devant nous. Mais croyez-moi, Jeff vous aimait. Plus que tout. Il a, je crois, déjà beaucoup sacrifié pour vous, et aurait été prêt à le faire de nombreuses fois encore. Il se portait beaucoup sur les autres, et c'est ce qui l'a tué. Il se considérait tellement peu qu'il a préféré se tuer pour que je vive.

La mère se cacha le visage de ses mains, tandis que les trois têtes blondes près d'elle restaient fortes et se mordaient les lèvres pour ne pas sangloter.

– Ce que je veux vous dire, c'est que si rien ne le ramènera, je veux que vous sachiez qu'il était l'être le plus parfait du monde. Il m'a appris beaucoup en l'espace de ces Jeux, et je ne peux pas croire que je l'aie laissé partir comme ça. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû mieux m'occuper de lui, être plus attentif. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je m'en veux, tellement, et je sais que ça aurait dû être moi, et pas lui. Je n'ai juste pas été capable de l'arrêter. Je tenais à m'excuser en face. Tout est de ma faute, et je ne mérite pas d'être pardonné.

La femme blonde hocha lentement la tête de haut en bas et rapprocha ses garçons d'elle. Ils l'enlacèrent.

– Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, continuai-je, Jeff était beaucoup pour moi. Je l'aimais. Et peu d'entre vous ont compris notre amour, mais j'espère qu'au moins, vous, sa famille, avez compris et approuvé. Il était exceptionnel et ne méritait pas de se battre dans les Jeux. Il était trop bon pour ça, il aurait dû être à vos côtés. Au lieu de ça, sa belle vie a été inutilement gâchée… Cependant, avant de mourir, il m'a… Jeff m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous. Ce que je ferai. Si vous voulez de moi, bien sûr. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre, et être près de vous me rapprochera de lui, et travailler à vous maintenir en vie me donnera l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien pour lui. Je ne pourrai pas survivre si vous me retirez ça.

Les trois garçons levèrent la tête vers leur génitrice qui opina légèrement. Soulagé, je souris tristement et murmurai un « Merci » à peine audible. Je remerciai également la famille de Quinn, ainsi que le District Six et fis un dernier commentaire sur les Jeux, avant de me faire raccompagner par des Pacificateurs et une April émue.

– C'était très beau, Nicholas. Plus que mon discours.

– C'est parce que ça venait du cœur, April, soufflai-je.

* * *

Les jours suivant furent moins éprouvant. J'eus simplement à lire les discours d'April à nouveau, sans réfléchir, pour les deux Districts d'après : le District Cinq, où je m'adressai aux familles de Matt Rutherford et de Sugar Motta, et le District Quatre où j'honorai les morts de Brody Weston et de Kitty Wilde. Mais je dus forcément me rendre dans mon District natal, le Trois, car la famille de Rachel Berry y était en deuil. Je devais également faire face à ma propre famille. Mon père. Mon grand frère.

J'entrai sur l'estrade sous les acclamations de mon District. Je souris malgré moi, n'osant pas lever la tête de mes pieds pour faire face à ma famille. Au lieu de quoi j'observai longuement l'entourage de Rachel Berry. Il y avait seulement deux hommes, et je me souvins qu'elle m'avait dit au cours d'un de ses multiples monologues qu'elle avait été élevée par son père biologique et son oncle maternel. Ils se tenaient par les épaules. Je lus rapidement le discours d'April sur les Jeux et le District Trois, puis celui étant spécialement destiné à la tribut défunte. Je plissai les yeux sur le carton blanc immaculé. Pour ma famille, il n'y avait pas de discours, simplement un petit mot écrit à la main : _Parle avec ton cœur._

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je redressai la tête vers la deuxième estrade. Mon père et mon frère avaient le visage grave, devant un portrait de moi souriant et entouré de fleurs et d'étoiles scintillantes.

– Je…

Je toussotai discrètement.

– J'aimerais maintenant m'adresser à la deuxième famille du District Trois, les Duval. _Ma_ famille. Nous avons été séparés quand mon nom a été tiré pour participer aux Jeux, mais pas une seconde je n'ai arrêté de penser à vous, qui m'aviez tout appris de la vie. Vous m'aviez préparé à tout. Nous avons, quand maman était encore en vie, souffert de la faim et de l'oppression, j'ai appris à me battre avec toi, Trystan, quand nous n'étions encore que des gosses. Mais vous ne m'avez pas préparé à l'amour. Je sais que ça a dû être dur pour vous, de me voir avec Jeffrey, car je sais que… ça n'est pas ce que vous auriez aimé pour moi, mais… Je suis comme je suis. Je n'ai pas à justifier mon attitude ni mes penchants. Je pense que si vous m'aimez assez, vous comprendrez. Jeffrey était l'unique personne à me faire sourire, et pour qui j'étais prêt à-

Je me stoppai. Je voyais mon père secouer lentement la tête et descendre de l'estrade pour se frayer un passage dans l'assemblée, se dirigeant vers le village. Je restai bouche bée. Il partait. Pendant mon discours. Il fuyait son fils.

– Père ! m'écriai-je après avoir repris mes esprits, un peu blessé. Reviens !

Il ne se retourna pas. Je savais ce qu'il pensait. Que je ne valais pas la peine d'être écouté si je n'avais pas choisi la bonne voie. Trystan semblait gêné. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et grimaça en me fixant.

– Trystan…, murmurai-je dans le micro.

Il forma les mots « Je suis désolé » sur ses lèvres et partit lui aussi, me laissant seul.

– Non ! criai-je. Vous ne pouvez pas… Vous…

Je fermai un instant les yeux.

– Je pensais qu'étant donné que je risquais de mourir dans cette arène, cette partie de moi ne vous aurait pas dérangés si au moins je sortais des Jeux vivant… Vous n'avez pas changé, crachai-je amèrement alors qu'ils étaient déjà loin.

Je jetai un regard d'ensemble à la foule et conclus :

– Je suis navré pour l'intolérance de ma famille. Apparemment, pour certains, la victoire n'est pas suffisante pour s'expier. Merci au District Trois d'avoir participé aux Hunger Games, qui déchirent les familles des perdants autant que des gagnants.

Je tournai le dos à ma patrie et quittait l'estrade d'un pas ferme et fier. April mit une main dans mon dos, compatissante. Je fermai un instant les yeux. Ma famille m'avait publiquement renié. Je les rouvrai. Je n'avais pas besoin d'elle.

* * *

Les deux derniers Districts, le Un et le Deux, furent étrangement très accueillants, et de petites filles en robes blanches m'apportèrent des présents sur l'estrade en me congratulant. Si la famille de Santana Lopez, du Deux, de Hunter Clarington et de Marley Rose, du Un, ne me témoignèrent pas un intérêt particulier lors de mon discours, celle de Sebastian Smythe tint à me remercier. Pour l'avoir sauvé, pour l'avoir gracié. Je hochai la tête et exprimai mes regrets. Sebastian avait été l'un des nôtres, avec Jeffrey, et nous avions vraiment été compatissants et déchirés lorsqu'il avait fallu le tuer.

De nouveau dans le train, je soufflai de soulagement. La Tournée de la Victoire était terminée, et je retournai dans mon District au Village des Vainqueurs. Mais j'avais demandé à ce qu'on me conduise d'abord dans le District Six.

En arrivant, beaucoup me regardèrent avec suspicion mais tous furent agréables et m'accueillirent finalement à bras ouverts. Je n'étais pas comme tous les autres vainqueurs, selon eux, je ne voulais pas ma victoire, et ils se sentaient proches de moi, parce que j'avais été proche de l'un des leurs.

J'arrivais enfin sur le pas de la très modeste maison des Sterling – ou plutôt ce qui leur servait de logis. Je frappai trois coups hésitants. Un enfant m'ouvrit. C'était le plus jeune de la famille.

– Maman ! cria par-dessus son épaule le gamin d'une dizaine d'années. Nick est là ! J'peux t'appeler Nick, pas vrai ?

– Bien sûr, dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il me laissa entrer. Le logis était pauvrement meublé et doté d'une seule pièce servant à la fois de chambre et de cuisine, avec une baignoire dans le coin. Un de ses frères était en train de faire à manger, épluchant des pommes de terre et surveillant le feu. L'autre frère était absent. La mère était sur le seul lit, double, de la pièce. Elle se redressa et haussa les sourcils avec un sourire triste.

– Bonjour, Nicholas, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

– Bonjour, madame.

– Appelle-moi Joann. Pourquoi cette visite ? J'ai vu que la Tournée de la Victoire avait pris fin. Et je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé avec ta famille.

– Ce n'est rien. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi avec eux de toute façon. J'appartiens au monde de Jeffrey.

Elle hocha la tête.

– Ross, lança-t-elle au plus jeune, va prévenir Riker, il doit être en chemin pour la maison.

Il obtempéra tandis que l'autre garçon, environ un an plus vieux que son petit frère, disposait sur la table des assiettes ébréchées et des couverts sales.

– J'aimerais en effet vous aider, repris-je. Vous pourriez… Vous pourriez emménager avec moi au Village des Vainqueurs du District Trois.

Elle s'empourpra et secoua légèrement la tête, ne disant pourtant pas un mot, comme si elle n'y était pas autorisée. La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur la tignasse blonde indisciplinée de Ross et sur un garçon plus grand d'au moins dix centimètres. Il devait avoir onze ou douze ans, mais avait déjà l'air d'un homme. Cela se voyait à ses traits sérieux et son calme exemplaire pour un jeune adolescent. Riker – car ça devait être lui – portait un arc en travers de sa poitrine, qu'il déposa à l'entrée. Le garçon se dirigea poliment vers moi, professionnel, et me tendit une main, que je serrai.

– Enchanté de faire enfin ta connaissance, Nicholas. Notre grand frère semblait beaucoup t'apprécier.

– Riker dit que t'étais l'amoureux de notre Jeff, souffla Ross.

– Et qu'il est mort pour toi, aussi, ajouta Rocky.

– Les enfants ! tonna leur mère. Laissez Nicholas tranquille.

Ils se turent après que j'eus confirmé leurs affirmations. Joann les entraina plus loin, me laissant seul avec Riker. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être devenu l'homme de la famille et prenait ses responsabilités à cœur.

– J'ai cru comprendre l'autre jour que tu voulais rejoindre notre famille ? Nous nous débrouillons bien seuls, mais c'est gentil de proposer.

– Je veux vraiment faire quelque chose pour vous. Je vous le dois.

– Et à quoi tu penses ?

– J'ai déjà fait l'offre à ta mère-

– La prochaine fois, adresse-toi directement à moi, coupa-t-il fermement sans pour autant être méchant. Je vois toujours personnellement ce qui est mieux pour mes frères et elle.

– Bien. Je voulais que vous veniez vivre avec moi au Village des Vainqueurs.

– Du District Six ? s'enquit-il.

– Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on me laisse y entrer. Je pensais plutôt à celui du District Trois. J'ai une grande maison, vous y êtes les bienvenus.

Il considéra la chose pendant un moment et hocha la tête.

– J'y réfléchirai, merci de ta proposition. Tu te joindras à nous pour le dîner, Nicholas ?

– Je n'oserai pas abuser de votre hospitalité…

– Je croyais que tu voulais vivre plus près de Jeff ? sourit-il pour la première fois. Et si on a l'intention de vivre avec toi, il vaut mieux que tu t'y habitues dès maintenant.

Je lui souris, et nous échangeâmes un regard complice. Il assista Rocky pour cuisiner ce qu'il venait juste de rapporter de la chasse, et nous dînames ensemble. La famille de Jeffrey était tout aussi extraordinaire que lui, simple, modeste, mais au grand cœur. Et je retrouvai en chacun de ses frères une partie de lui. Son sérieux et sa dévotion pour les autres en Riker, sa nature calme et timide chez Rocky et enfin son intrépidité en Ross. Je les aimais déjà tous. Bientôt, ils seraient tous dans ma maison au District Trois, puisque toute la famille avait accepté unanimement de m'y rejoindre.

Le devoir que je m'étais fait d'aider et d'aimer les Sterling comme je l'aurais fait pour Jeffrey porterai sous peu ses fruits. Mon but était d'apprendre à ces garçons la vie, et de les préparer à tout. Jamais ils n'auraient à souffrir de la faim et de l'oppression, et je leur apprendrai à se battre. Ils ne seraient plus jamais seuls. Ils auraient un nouveau grand frère pour s'occuper d'eux. Et, si le sort leur était favorable, ils ne participeraient pas aux Hunger Games et ne trouveraient pas le même destin funeste que celui qui fut leur frère et mon petit ami.

* * *

 **Voilà, nettement plus optimiste, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que cela vous aura rassasiés. Je termine donc ce Crossover, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, même si j'ai souvent posté avec du retard… Je suis impardonnable. Bref ! Si vous avez aimé, laissez-moi une review ou envoyez-moi un Message Privé, c'est pareil pour moi, du moment que j'ai vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises ! Je tiens à remercier plus particulièrement DoctorLoveRose et Juju.15 qui me suivent constamment, ainsi que DamianGreen9836 et agrcn qui sont tout aussi présents ! Merci aux autres lecteurs plus discrets, qui ne se manifestent pas mais qui existent. Si vous voulez lire d'autres de mes fanfictions, passez sur mon profil, j'ai un style assez varié. A bientôt, j'espère ! Bonne rentrée à tous, et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! (Oh, ma Playlist que j'écoute en ce moment vient de se mettre sur « Tributes Parade », de la Bande Originale de Hunger Games ! LES GENS C'EST UN SIGNE. Hum. Tout le monde s'en fout. Salut.)**


End file.
